El Enfrentamiento
by Brida-Weasley
Summary: *CAPÍTULO 21 UP* Espero que les guste, lo hice bastante largo en conpensación por el tiempo r/r
1. Una Brujita especial

Es mi tercer Fic, dedicado especialmente para aquellas que como yo han quedado enamoradas y fascinadas con los gemelos Weasley, espero que les guste  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-¡Vamos Lee! ¡Anímate!  
  
-¡Anda! Solo un sikle  
  
-¡que les digo que no, y no me molesten  
  
-Es un buen trato  
  
-¡Serás el padrino de nuestro negocio!  
  
-¡Les digo que no!  
  
Fred y George Weasley, trataban de convencer a Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo, para que les comparara el nuevo producto que habían inventado una loca combinación entre caramelo longuilinguo y chicloso crecenariz que hacía parecer ala víctima como una verdadera caricatura.  
  
-¡Vamos Lee! ¡tú siempre has sido el primero en comprarlas!  
  
-Si Fred, pero esta vez mi madre me ha dado un ultimátum, no quiere recibir más lechuzas  
  
-¡No seas aguafiestas! Nosotros llevamos cada uno más lechuzas de Hogwarts que tú y no nos han hecho nada ¿a que si Fred?  
  
-Cierto George, y eso que mamá no es una perita en dulce  
  
-¡Ya vieron eso?  
  
-¡Vamos Lee! Eso dejó de funcionar hace mucho tiempo  
  
-No en serio allá con Cho  
  
Al voltear, vieron a una chica rubia, que se sentaba a un lado de Cho Chang en clase de Pociones; tenía unos ojos azules y grandes, la nariz respingada y la boca claramente delineada, el cabello liso y largo, que caía en su espalda como una cascada.  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Lee curioso  
  
-No tengo idea, no la había visto nunca  
  
-Parece que está en Gryffindor  
  
-¡y que no se lleva bien con Cho!  
  
-Acerquémonos a oír mejor  
  
Se acercaron un poco a las chicas, y alcanzaron a oír algo de lo que discutían  
  
-¡eres muy falsa Cho!- dijo la brujita rubia levantándose de su asiento  
  
-¡En verdad lo quise!- gritaba Cho al borde de las lágrimas  
  
-¡Conozco a la gente como tú!  
  
-¡Tu que sabes! ¡todos saben cuanto lo he llorado!  
  
-¡Si en verdad lo quisiste, pudiste haber sido más....  
  
-¡Jóvenes buenos días!- la melosa voz de Snape interrumpía la discusión -¡Tomen sus asientos, comenzaremos las clases! ¿Traen los ingredientes para la primera poción de la verdad nivel 1?  
  
-Pues parece que aquí ya se las estaban diciendo- dijo Fred para sus amigos  
  
-Si, no hizo falta la poción de la verdad  
  
-Cierto George- dijo Lee finalmente, y los tres rieron tan fuerte que Snape se dio cuenta y se molestó  
  
-Fred, George, Lee... ¿pueden contar el chiste a toda la clase o prefieren trabajo extra?- dijo con una mirada furiosa  
  
-Eh... lo sentimos profesor- de contestó George -Sólo comentábamos el efecto que tendría esa fórmula en nosotros  
  
-Si... - repuso Fred -si mi madre la descubriera nos iría muy mal  
  
-¿Les parece divertido? ¡Vergüenza había de darles!  
  
La brujita atractiva volteó a mirarlos y les sonrió con expresión dulce y divertida  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Señorita Del Pierre! ¡Qué gusto tenerla en Hogwarts! Con que ha quedado en Gryffindor ¡eh!  
  
-¡También me da gusto verte Snape!- le contestó con una mirada y sonrisa coquetos  
  
-¡Bien continuemos con la clase!  
  
El resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente, hasta el termino de la misma, Cho tomó sus cosas enfadada, y salió rápidamente hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigir una siniestra mirada a la chica con la que había discutido, que guardaba su poción en un elegante frasco  
  
-Ivonne , es hora de ir a comer, ¿no vas a ir?  
  
-En seguida voy, quiero terminar hoy la poción  
  
-¡Bien! Espero verte allí  
  
-Claro en un momento estaré allá  
  
Snape salió del salón, apartando con un brazo a los tres curiosos que aguardaban en la puerta  
  
-¿Por qué no pasan? ¡acérquense! ¡no muerdo!  
  
-¡de veras! ¡qué lástima!- dijo Fred alegre, mientras se acercaban a la chica  
  
-Me llamo Ivonne Del Pierre  
  
-Yo soy Lee Jordan, y ellos son...  
  
-Fred y George Weasley ¿cierto? He escuchado mucho de ustedes  
  
-De verdad te odia ¿no?- preguntó George sin apartar su vista de los hermosos ojos celestes de la chica  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Cho? Es solo que hay personas que no soportan que les descubran sus juegos  
  
-¿juegos?  
  
-Un día les explicaré, ahora vamos a comer  
  
-¿te acompañamos a dejar tus cosas?  
  
-Vale Gracias  
  
Lee ofreció su brazo caballerosamente, y Fred y George salieron tras ellos cargando el caldero y la mochila de ella, cuándo llegaron al comedor, los tres chicos le habían contado un gran repertorio de chistes  
  
-... entonces el decapitado le dijo al vendedor de suéteres ¿no tiene uno con cuello de tortuga?  
  
-Miren allí está Ron- dijo Lee alegre, señalando a un chico pelirrojo y menudo que tenía pecas en la cara y charlaba con los que parecían ser sus amigos.  
  
-Ven Ivonne - dijo George tomándola de la mano -te presentaremos a nuestro hermano y sus amigos  
  
-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?  
  
-Este...- trató de responder un joven simpático, de ojos verdes, pelo negro y gafas que se sentaba a un lado del pelirrojo  
  
-Discutimos sobre la relación de Harry con Cho  
  
-¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿tienes alguna relación con Cho?  
  
-Harry la llevó al cine el fin de semana antes de Hogwarts  
  
-ah ya veo ¿es tu novia?  
  
-aún no- dijo el pequeño con una expresión de decepción en el rostro  
  
-Bueno, mejor así, es mejor que te alejes de ella  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo tajantemente una brujita de pelo alborotado y ojos castaños que estaba a un lado de Harry -¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? ¿de donde saliste?  
  
-Me llamo Ivonne Del Pierre, y no me meto en la vida de nadie, sólo te digo que si no quieres sufrir, mejor te olvidas de ella- dijo enfadada -ahora si me disculpan, he perdido el apetito  
  
-¿quién es ella?- dijo Hermione molesta  
  
-es una compañera nueva- dijo George aún mirando la puerta  
  
-parece que tiene problemas con Cho- se apresuró a decir Lee  
  
-Es mejor que le llevemos algo de comer- dijo George  
  
-Ron ¡RON!  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Qué?...  
  
¡Otra vez tú!, no cambias eh...  
  
-¡Vamos Hermione! La chica no es fea  
  
-¡Pero es odiosa!  
  
-¿Qué saben ustedes?- dijo Harry enojado  
  
-Cierto, apenas la conoces Hermione- dijo Fred dándole la razón a Harry  
  
-¡Pero mira que meterse en la vida de alguien que ni co...!  
  
-¡Sólo me dio un consejo Hermione!  
  
-¡Otra vez la escandalosa Sangre-sucia Granger!  
  
-Oye niñito tú a tus asuntos  
  
-¡Maldito Weasley! Ve a ver que inventas  
  
-¡Malfoy no empieces a molestar!  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Ivonne ! ¿por qué defiendes a esta escoria?  
  
-¿y tu por que le das tanta importancia?  
  
-Mira, no te metas o te irá mal niña  
  
-¿niña? ¿me estas amenazando?  
  
-y si no te callas te va peor  
  
-¡Vamos Malfoy! Contra mi no puedes  
  
-Del Pierre eres una...  
  
-20 puntos menos para Slytherin - dijo la melosa voz de Snape que llegaba por detrás de Malfoy  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada Malfoy, a las damas se les respeta  
  
-¡Wow! Exclamó George mientras Snape salía de el comedor con Malfoy saliendo detrás de él.  
  
-¿por qué regresaste?- preguntó Fred  
  
-Peeves me está molestando- dijo algo fastidiada -aquí está Dumbledore así que no se atreverá a hacerme nada  
  
-¡Maldito Poltergeist de mier....!- repuso George enfadado -¡no respeta a nadie!  
  
-¡Tranquilo George! ¡no es para tanto!, Harry quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato, sé que no debo meterme en lo que no me importa, pero creo que debo prevenir que juegue con alguien más...  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- repuso Lee nuevamente, señalando hacia el lugar que ocupaba Cho en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se encontraba un gran anuncio brillante de los que había usado Malfoy durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, decía "Apoyen a Cedric Diggory" y estaba rodeado de un gran corazón hecho con el labial de Cho.  
  
-¡Está jugando sucio!- dijo ella cuando pudo reaccionar -¡es una...!  
  
-¡Vamonos de aquí antes de que estalles Ivonne !  
  
-Gracias Fred  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Diggory en su pleito?- preguntó George dudoso  
  
-Lo sabrán a su tiempo, ahora vamonos o llegaremos tarde a transformaciones; y ustedes, no querrán hacer esperar a Snape ¿o si?- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y sus amigos.  
  
****-------****  
  
Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, espero poner pronto el segundo. Dejen sus Revews son importantes 


	2. El Misterio de Ivonne Del Pierre

Capítulo 2  
  
-Ivonne, necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo verte en mi despacho al término de las clases?  
  
-¡Claro que si Severus, cuenta conmigo!  
  
-Está bien, te espero, sabes la contraseña.  
  
Ivonne siguió su camino a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que ese año la impartiría la joven Fleur Delacour, quien había competido contra Harry el curso pasado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
-Hola Ivonne,¿lista paga la clase?  
  
-¡Por supuesto!... ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Un poco negviosa, pero feliz, ¿conociste a Hagry y a Ron?  
  
-Eh... algo así  
  
-¡Ivonne!... Te hemos buscado por todas partes  
  
-¡Vamos Lee! ¡deberías saber que llego temprano a todas las clases!  
  
-¡Sobre todo cuando no comes y haces corajes! ¿no?  
  
-Te hemos traído algo de comer- dijo Fred al tiempo que extendía una servilleta que contenía patatas aún calientes  
  
-Gracias chicos, no se hubieran molestado  
  
-¿Qué se traen tú y Cho?  
  
-Lee ¿pog qué lo pgeguntas?- preguntó Fleur muy extrañada  
  
-¡No es nada Fleur!- se apresuró a decir Ivonne -Sólo he tenido unas palabras con la chica  
  
-¡Pues no fue precisamente una charla amistosa!- dijo George sin darse cuenta de que la estaba regando  
  
-¡¿Discutiste con Cho Chang?! ¡¿Quiegues que todo el mundo lo sepa?! ¡¿No que sólo ega tu...- y se vio interrumpida por la clase que llegaba en ese momento -¡Ivonne guagda la comida!- dijo bastante enfadada  
  
La expresión molesta de Fleur no desapareció en toda la clase, ni siquiera cuando los gemelos levantaron la mano para decirle un cumplido a la maestra  
  
-No se olviden del tgrabajo que les he dejado de los efectos de las maldiciones Prohibidas en el ser humano  
  
Para colmo se había ensañado dejándoles un extenso trabajo para el fin de semana. La siguiente clase transcurrió sin más novedades, y cuando se dirigieron al comedor para la cena Ivonne recordó la cita con el profesor Snape que había acordado, pero que con todo el relajo de Fleur había olvidado  
  
-Los alcanzo en un momento, chicos- dijo dando la vuelta para regresar  
  
-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Lee casi gritando  
  
-Después les digo guárdenme algo de cenar por favor  
  
y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraba en despacho de Snape  
  
-Sólo espero que no valla a buscar a Cho- dijo George algo preocupado  
  
**********************************----------**********************************  
  
-¡Ivonne! ¡creí que no vendrías!  
  
-Siempre cumplo lo que prometo Severus- dijo la chica con una sonrisa -deberías saberlo  
  
-Quiero pedirte un gran favor  
  
-¡Claro, el que sea!  
  
-¿has conocido ya a Harry Potter? Supongo  
  
-si, he tenido algunas palabras con él...  
  
-bueno, sabes que corre peligro inminente ¿no?  
  
-si  
  
-pues yo no soy suficiente para protegerlo mientras está en clases y aquí en Hogwarts  
  
-Pero. Está Dumbledore, Sirius- y Snape frunció el entrecejo cuando escucho el nombre -la Profesora McGonagall y Hagrid ¿no es así?, además Lupin ya puso manos en el asunto ¿no?  
  
-Pero con Draco Malfoy tan cerca de él no hay nada seguro aún  
  
-¿qué no confiabas en el chico?  
  
-parece que tiene futuro, pero ha tomado el camino equivocado  
  
-¡como su padre!  
  
-Exacto, ¿protegerías a Harry conmigo?  
  
-pero... Dumbledore... él que dice?  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Snape- dijo la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore detrás de ellos -Ivonne, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible  
  
-Entonces cuenten conmigo  
  
-ah- repuso Snape -como consejo personal- se acercó al oído de la chica y susurró -¡aléjate de los Weasley!  
  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta  
  
-Ivonne, ¿por qué no vas a cenar algo? Tus amigos están detrás de la puerta  
  
Ivonne salió y en efecto, encontró a sus amigos esperándola detrás de la puerta con cara de extrañados  
  
-Cada vez sabemos menos de ti- objetó Lee algo frustrado -¿quién eres?  
  
-Ya se los dije, Ivonne Del Pierre, Weasley tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia ¿de veras no saben nada de mí?  
  
-No lo creo- y se dirigió a su hermano -Tal vez Ron sepa algo  
  
-¡Vamos a buscarlo- dijo Fred apresurado  
  
-¡Vamos a comer!- gritó Lee -¡Tengo hambre!  
  
-estoy de acuerdo con Lee  
  
-Ok- dijo Fred -Vamos a comer pues  
  
-George, ¿no dijeron que me esperarían en el comedor?  
  
-este...  
  
la verdad era que la habían seguido porque creyeron que buscaría a Cho y no querían perdérselo  
  
-¿De veras creyeron que me rebajaría por tan poco?- preguntó divertida la chica  
  
-¡Cuánto aprecio le tienes!  
  
-¡¡Uh no sabes cuanto!! ¡¡Le tengo un trono en casa!!- le dijo burlona a George -pero lo malo es que si se lo entrego tomaría su verdadero lugar ¡¡entre la mierda!!  
  
-¡Valla!- dijo Harry detrás de ella -¡creí que había escuchado a Malfoy!  
  
-¡Harry! ¿desde cuando estas atrás de mí?  
  
-No te preocupes- sonrió él al verla sonrojarse -¡solo escuché lo último!  
  
-¡Realmente sonaste como Malfoy! ¿a que si Hermione?- dijo Ron sonriendo  
  
-Ron, no compares- dijo ella molesta  
  
-¡vamos Hermione!- dijo Ivonne alegre -Di lo que piensas!  
  
-¡Realmente te dolería!  
  
-¡Inténtalo!  
  
-¡No lo haré!  
  
-¿Sabes? ¡ese es tu problema...!  
  
-¡Ah! ¿si? ¿pues sabes cuál es el tuyo?- dijo realmente enfadada -¡eres arrogante, engreída, y crees saber todo lo que ocurre, además eres una entrometida!  
  
Hubo una pequeña pausa y la chica rubia miraba a Hermione con la boca abierta pero con expresión alegre de siempre, de pronto se irguió y su sonrisa fue más grande que nunca  
  
-¡Gracias Hermione!  
  
Hermione se detuvo en seco, su sorpresa fue realmente grande  
  
-¿No te has molestado?  
  
-No... fuiste sincera y eso es lo que hacen las buenas amistades  
  
-Gra... gracias- dijo ella tímidamente poniéndose ligeramente sonrojada.  
  
-Ivonne- decía Ron cautamente -si tratas de llevarte bien con todos ¿por qué odias tanto a Cho?  
  
-Algún día lo sabrán  
  
-¡La consentida de Snape!  
  
-Siempre lo seré Malfoy- dijo la chica con el mismo tono despectivo de Draco -¿qué se siente ser relegado de su cargo?  
  
-¡Nunca fui relegado de ningún cargo!  
  
-¿qué se siente ser inferior a alguien Malfoy?  
  
-No eres más que una gran idiota Ivonne Del Pierre- dijo el chico enfadado -¡mira que meterse con un Malfoy!  
  
-¡Tus padres tiemblan ante mi apellido!, ¡Deberías saberlo! No eres más que un chiquillo engreído, ahora toma tu humanidad y a tus voluptuosos y estorbosos amigos y retírate de mi vista  
  
Malfoy y sus amigos se marcharon enfurecidos, llevaba el rostro tan enrojecido del coraje que hasta Pansy Parkinson que siempre lo defendía se burló de él.  
  
-¡valla que lo has callado!- dijo Harry -¿cómo lo has hecho?  
  
-¡Si que eres de armas tomar eh!- dio George sonriendo, mirando nuevamente los azules ojos de la chica  
  
-¡Me gustan las chicas con carácter!- dijo Fred sonriendo coquetamente -¿algún Weasley tiene oportunidad contigo?  
  
-¿Ha dicho Ivonne Del Pierre?- preguntó Ron cuando pudo reaccionar ¿Hija de Thomas Del Pierre? ¿el auror?  
  
-En realidad Thomas era mi abuelo, mi padre era Daniel Del Pierre, y si, los dos eran aurores- contestó con orgullo -¡yo también seré auror!  
  
-¿Ves? ¡te dije que Ron sabría algo!- dijo Fred a George  
  
-¿saliste con mi hermano Percy?- dijo Ginny curiosa, fue extraño ya que Ginny permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo callada.  
  
-No, salí con Charlie, Percy nos presentó- explicó cortésmente la chica rubia -Percy es demasiado perfeccionista y serio, y a mí me gusta la aventura y correr riesgos, aunque me he metido en muchos problemas por ello.  
  
-¡Charlie es algo grande para ti! ¿no crees?  
  
-George, solo salí con él, no fui su novia  
  
-Y ¿algún Weasley tiene oportunidad de serlo?- preguntó Fred sonriendo con esa expresión coqueta que tomaba cuando se dirigía a ella.  
  
-¡Déjame pensarlo!... Tal vez Ron pero...- el chico se sonrojó ligeramente -Fleur lo adora y sería jugarle sucio- el chico terminó poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello.  
  
-¡y que tal Harry Potter!- dijo Harry alegre y abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes que miraban a Ivonne que se ponía cada vez más colorada por lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Este... no lo sé... tal vez... pero...  
  
Ginny y Hermione miraban a Harry y Ron con una expresión perversa y el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Son un par de niños imbéciles- la voz de Cho Chang retumbaba en los oídos de Harry e Ivonne como un eco que no quisiese acabar. -¿No se dan cuenta de que Ivonne es demasiado perfecta para hacerles caso a un par de mocosos como ustedes?- agregó Cho con una voz burlona y cortante  
  
-Cho Chang, ¡el pleito es conmigo! ¡CON MIS AMIGOS NO TE METAS!- dijo Ivonne en tono amenazante -además ningún derecho tienes de reclamarme nada  
  
-Ah ¡cierto! ¡yo lo disfruté en sus últimos momentos! ¡gracias por prestármelo un rato! ¡Hay... - añadió suspirando falsamente -¡mi amorcito Ce...  
  
-¡CIERRA TU ASQUEROSA Y FALSA BOCA! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE MENCIONAR SIQUIERA SU NOMBRE! ¿AHORA ALÉJATE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE...  
  
-¡Qué bien! ¡Has mostrado el cobre!- dijo alegremente y riéndose de ella queriendo ocultar el temor que la invadía por dentro -¡espero que se den cuenta de la vulgar fichita que es ésta... esta... ¡ 


	3. Inicia un romance

Este capítulo desentraña el misterio del porque el "odio" de Ivonne hacia Cho Chang, y de ninguna manera me cae mal, es solo que cuando escribo me olvido de quien me cae bien y quien me cae mal, para mi lo importante es crearles un conflicto, así que no se molesten conmigo por mis ideas locas jeje.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
-¡Señorita Chang! ¿es esa la forma en que una Ravenclaw debe comportarse?- era la voz melosa de Snape que había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que Ivonne saltara sobre Cho y desquitara su furia en ella -¡retírese de mi vista si no quiere que le baje puntos!  
  
Cho se retiró ante la amenaza de Snape, fue entonces cuándo se dieron cuenta de que Ivonne tenía los puños tan apretados que sus manos se veían blancas, manchadas por la roja sangre que emanaba de las uñas enterradas en su piel.  
  
-Es mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería Ivonne- George estaba realmente preocupado, la tomó de los hombros y trató de moverla, pero Ivonne no se movió,  
  
-¿quieres arrancarte la piel?- dio Fred tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero Ivonne tenía la mirada furiosa y perdida, como si recordara algo que la hacía enfadar  
  
-¡Ivonne!... ¡IVONNE!- gritó Snape haciendo que ésta reaccionara -Ivonne, tienes que ir con ellos a la enfermería, no te preocupes, iré a verte en un momento  
  
-Lee ¿irás?- preguntó George  
  
-este... no, los alcanzo, les llevaré algo de comer en un momento, Fred, ¿me ayudas?  
  
-¡claro!  
  
George seguía tomando a Ivonne de los hombros, tomó su brazo de la muñeca y la guiaba despacio, Ivonne parecía no reaccionar, era como una zombi, llevaba aún la otra mano apretada y la mirada perdida. Unos momentos antes de llegar a la enfermería, George bajó su mano hasta su cintura para intentar darle la vuelta, en ese momento Ivonne dio un saltito y se quedó allí de nuevo, parada en el pasillo. En ese momento sintió algo muy familiar, algo que sólo una persona le había hecho sentir, una persona que era tan especial para ella, una persona que ella había amado tan profundamente que le dolía pensar que no podía estar con él, que no lo tenía a su lado, y que no había compartido lo mismo con ella, que no volvería a sentir que la abrazaba como lo hacía en ese momento George Weasley, un chico pelirrojo que tenía un hermano gemelo y que apenas conocía. En esos momentos recordaba a aquella persona que la escuchaba, que la apoyaba y que la quería a pesar de su explosividad, que la  
celaba tanto como ella a él, y que tomaba su mano cuándo sentía miedo a pesar de que ambos eran ya bastante grandes.  
  
El sólo pensar en aquella persona hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas blancas, George la abrazó con ambas manos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, ella correspondió olvidando en donde se encontraba, y a George parecía no molestarle la sangre de sus manos que manchaban la negra túnica, ni las lágrimas que brotaban por sus mejillas, que al sentirlas mojar la túnica hicieron que George abrazara a la chica aún más fuerte, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se daba cuenta que desde el momento que miró sus ojos azules y profundos como un mar, se había enamorado de ella. El sentimiento había pasado, y la chica había dejado de sollozar, se apartó lentamente de el chico, como si se sintiese avergonzada, trató de limpiar la túnica con el dorso limpio de la mano, pero George la detuvo.  
  
-pensé que nunca se separaban- dijo Ivonne nerviosa  
  
-ahora nos alcanzan- dijo tiernamente George -ven, entremos, necesitas descansar  
  
tomó su mano nuevamente y la condujo hasta una cama donde la señora Pomfrey los esperaba, había visto la escena y los miraba tiernamente  
  
-¡Estaba muy preocupado!- dijo George muy seriamente y al borde de las lágrimas -Cho no tiene ningún derecho de tratarte así ni de decirte esas cosas ¡Esa Cho! ¡nunca me cayó bien!  
  
-George... ella no... ella no me... importa  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar así?  
  
-Fue... solo... este... es difícil explicarlo...  
  
-¡inténtalo!  
  
-este... tú- dijo por fin la chica poniéndose tan colorada que sentía que estallaría, George se puso igual, sintiendo que el corazón había dado un brinco tan grande que intentaba tragarlo en ese momento  
  
-¡¿Yo?! Pero... pero... tú...  
  
-George no me hagas explicarlo  
  
-no lo haré, es solo que yo... Fred... tú...  
  
-No George, tú me hiciste sentir algo... algo especial... tu abrazo fue... como... como... me hizo recordar  
  
-¿Cedric Diggory?  
  
-si- y agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza  
  
-¿Fue tu novio?  
  
-no, fue más que mi novio, fue mi amigo... mi confidente...  
  
-Ustedes dos eran...  
  
-El era mi primo, George  
  
-¡lo extrañas ¿verdad?  
  
-Mucho, él fue todo para mí, todos me huyen por mi carácter explosivo, y nadie quería meterse en problemas por mi culpa, sólo él me hacía feliz, cuando escribía, cuando recibía sus lechuzas contándome como le había ido en Quidditch, festejé con él en verano por haber ganado a Harry en Quidditch, él estaba orgulloso y yo también, George... él fue lo único que tenía, incluso estuvo antes que... que...  
  
-¿Fleur?  
  
-si, ella me dio la noticia cuando regresó a Drumstrang después del torneo, ella sabía todo, y se convirtió en mi amiga...  
  
-¿y tu padre?  
  
-él murió, hace mucho, yo era muy pequeña, pero lo recuerdo, Voldemort lo asesinó, por eso seré auror, quiero enfrentarlo, vengar a mi padre y a mi primo, me ha arrebatado lo que más quiero... dos...veces...  
  
-¿y Cho?  
  
-ella es una... una... falsa..., ella nunca quiso a Cedric cómo él a ella, solo busco su... fama, lo deseaba porque era guapo, porque era famoso en ese momento  
  
-Pero...  
  
-aquel día me lo confesó... le pregunté por él, ella confió en mí y me dijo que nunca lo quiso, que solo quiere la fama que le dio, y que para ella era un completo idiota... es una...  
  
-pero ¿por qué lloraste?  
  
-George, cuando un amor es verdadero, el dolor que provoca su perdida es sólo tuyo, no lo divulgas, no lo compartes... con nadie... es tuyo y nadie tiene derecho a pedirte que lo compartas... cuando sentí tu abrazo, sentí su abrazo,... creí que era él, me dejé llevar... George... lo... siento-  
  
-No te disculpes- dijo George tierno -no se lo diré a nadie, puedes contar conmigo  
  
-Gracias- se miraron con ternura infinita sintiendo en el estómago una sensación de mariposas que no podían explicarse, él quería desesperadamente hundirse en sus ojos, y ella deseaba abrazarlo y que la abrazara, ninguno supo que decir, su cabeza y su corazón estaban tan revueltos que no sabían lo que sentían.  
  
-¿Puedo abrazarte otra vez?- dijo por fin George sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas  
  
-claro que si...- dijo Ivonne con una voz apenas audible y la cabeza gacha  
  
****-****  
  
-¡Parece que se están entendiendo!- dijo Fred al contemplar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, ambos se separaron al instante tan rojos que tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para que no lo notaran, pareciera que estuvieran sincronizados, hacían los mismos movimientos torpes para disimular lo que ocurría.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, y Fred estaban en la puerta esperando a que la señora Pomfrey los dejase pasar, y al dejarlos, se hallaron con aquella sorpresa, George e Ivonne no se habían hablado mucho, y Fred y Lee se mostraban más interesados en la chica, ella parecía estar interesada en Fred así que se les hizo muy raro ver la escena.  
  
-¿Dónde están Hermione y Lee?- preguntó Ivonne después de charlar amenamente con todos y de agradecerles la visita, Fred había llevado a ambos un poco de comida, pero Ivonne no podía agarrarla porque tenía en las manos una mezcla curativa que la Señora Pomfrey le había puesto, por lo cuál George se ofreció amablemente a ayudarle a comerlo.  
  
En ese momento Hermione y Lee mantenían una acalorada plática sobre los sentimientos de ciertos chicos, en el pasillo donde Ivonne había llorado.  
  
Snape apareció de pronto, su cara de preocupación se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, estaba pálido, pero al entrar a la enfermería y ver a Ivonne comiendo de la mano de George y sonriendo con todos sus amigos de Gryffindor que la acompañaban, le hicieron recuperar el color escaso y cenizo que tenía normalmente.  
  
-¡Ivonne!- exclamó feliz y corriendo hacia ella (cosa que no haría por ninguna otra persona), la abrazó tan fuerte que se pensaría que ella estaba a punto de fallecer -¿estás bien?  
  
-si Severus, no fue más que un coraje y...  
  
-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!... ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!...- se escuchaba como desesperado y ninguno tenía ganas de separarse, Ivonne estaba a punto de las lágrimas otra vez, pero sabía que si lloraba, Snape también lo haría, y no quería que sus alumnos tuvieran la impresión de un maestro débil, ella sabía que no lo era, en realidad nunca lo había sido, lo conocía desde hacia tiempo, él la apoyo mucho y se había convertido en un hermano para ella.  
  
-Severus Snape- dijo con la voz temblorosa -¡te quiero tanto!- eso pareció sorprender mucho a la multitud que se hallaba con ellos, y pareció herir a George, se comportaban como una pareja de novios, no era posible que un profesor y una alumna estuvieran saliendo juntos... pero... había salido con Charlie... le gustaba la a ventura... parecía posible... Todas esas ideas locas cruzaron por la mente de George Weasley que estaba totalmente cegado por los celos que sentía en ese momento  
  
-Chicos ¿nos dejan solos?- pidió Ivonne a sus compañeros de casa sin dejar de abrazar a Snape, ellos se retiraron y dejaron a ambos abrazados, ella sentada sobre la cama y él de pié frente a ella, ¡abrazados!  
  
-¡Ivonne Del Pierre! ... me has dado un gran susto, no vuelvas a hacerlo  
  
-Sevy... no  
  
-¡sabes que nunca he permitido que nada te pase! ¡te he cuidado mucho! ¡he evitado tantas veces que te lastimes! ¡no soporto ver tu sangre! ¡para mí eres lo único! ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!  
  
-Severus Snape- dijo ella con voz decidida, tan dura como la del mismo Snape cuando regañaba a sus alumnos, él sólo se separó un poco de ella, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, un poco más y quedarían boca con boca... George no lo soportaría... sería un duro golpe para él...  
  
-Severus Snape... ¡Gracias!- y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, George se dio cuenta de que nada pasaba entre ellos en el momento en que sus rostros se miraron de nuevo, ella parecía una niña pequeña, que abrazaba a su hermano mayor que corrió a ayudarla cuando caía de la bicicleta... solo eso... eso parecían.  
  
-George- dijo Ivonne sin dejar de mirar a Snape -¡puedes salir de tu escondite!  
  
George salió de entre un montón de cajas que había amontonadas detrás de un estante que contenía pociones y medicinas mágicas  
  
-¡Eso pudo haberte valido 150 puntos Weasley!- dijo Snape con su voz de siempre sin dejar de abrazar a Ivonne, ella dio un leve tironcito de su cuello por lo que él respondió -Pero parece que eres especial para ella, ¡Cuídala!  
  
Soltó a la chica, se incorporó, la besó en la mejilla y se fue sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.  
  
************************************************-------------***********************************  
  
N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me quedó un poco triston pero me agradó, en adelante estará cachondo así que no es apto para menores de edad.... Hasta la próxima y gracias por ser pacientes y por sus Reviews ahh gracias por la aclaración del apellido, la verdad se me fue grueso el avión. 


	4. Verdad o Reto

En este capítulo me he inspirado en un fanfic llamado paranoia de una chica muy creativa y talentosa de por aquí, espero que no le moleste porque no le mencioné nada, solo espero que les siga gustando....  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Ivonne y George se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pero de repente y sin aparente motivo, Lee y Fred comenzaron a dejarlos a solas, Fred había dejado de lado las insinuaciones que le lanzaba regularmente a ella, y Lee parecía el mismo pero de pronto le habían salido muchos deberes atrasados. Cierto día, la profesora McGonagall había atrapado a los cuatro amigos en las cocinas en un horario restringido, y los había castigado en las mazmorras, casualmente Harry y compañía habían sido descubiertos por Filch en la biblioteca de noche usando la capa invisible y McGonagall los había castigado igual que a sus compañeros.  
  
Se encontraron en las mazmorras, para sorpresa de Fred y George con ellos iba Ginny, realmente comprendían por qué habían sido atrapados con la capa puesta. Fred y Lee decidieron investigar los pasadizos secretos de las mazmorras, y los demás pasarían dos aburridas horas encerrados sin poder salir; pero no contaban con Hermione, que había ideado un medio de entretenimiento masivo muggle llamado nada más y nada menos que "Verdad o Reto", que consistía en preguntar a la persona elegida si quería que le preguntaran una verdad o le pusieran un reto, sonaba divertido, y aún más si le añadías que si la persona se negaba a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, se tendría que quitar una prenda.  
  
-Empieza Hermione por ser la de la idea- dijo Ivonne curiosa de ver lo que haría  
  
-Ehmm... Harry ¿Verdad o Reto?  
  
-no lo sé... verdad  
  
-está bien ¿te gusta Ivonne más que Cho Chang?  
  
-este- el chico se puso colorado -no losé... ¿y si dijera que si?  
  
-quedaría contestada mi pregunta Harry, ahora preguntas tú  
  
-ah... Hermione ¿verdad o reto?  
  
-Reto  
  
-tienes que... dar un beso en la boca a Ron Weasley  
  
-¡anda hermanito! ¡que no se entere Percy!- dijo George de modo burlón mientras mantenía la posición que tenía, sentado en el suelo frío de las mazmorras, con los pies cruzados y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, había dejado la silla a Ivonne, y se había sentado a sus pies.  
  
Ron se puso todo rojo, seguro que se gustaban y Hermione estuvo a punto de negarse. Pero se levantó decidida, al tiempo que Ron también se levantaba y agachaba la cabeza. Hermione estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que desistió y Ron cayó al suelo en parte aliviado en parte desairado.  
  
-Bien Hermione fuera prenda- dijo Ivonne sonriente mientras Hermione se quitaba la túnica, dejando ver que debajo traía una bonita blusa blanca y una faldita que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, la blusita dejaba ver sus pequeños senos que apenas comenzaban a crecer. Ron al darse cuenta se sonrojó notablemente.  
  
-Hermione otra vez tu  
  
-Ehmm... George ¿verdad o reto?  
  
-ve... reto- dijo decidido sin dejar la posición que tenía  
  
-Tienes que besar a la chica que ames en este momento, y si ella no se encuentra aquí- y el corazón de Ivonne dio un vuelco como si lo hubieran apretado para arrancarlo al escuchar esas palabras - debes de decir quien es por lo menos  
  
-Ah eso es fácil- dijo él sin señal de levantarse, Ivonne sentía como se abría el suelo a sus pies, como si se la fuera a traga, como si fuera a desaparecer si no era ella la elegida de George Weasley -te diré quien es...- y en ese momento Ivonne sintió otro dolor en su corazón -se llama... Ivonne Del Pierre y en este momento la besaré para que sepa cuánto la amo- al decir esto, se levantó, se acercó a la chica que había quedado petrificada, levantó su barbilla, y aunque era significativamente más alto que ella no tuvo que agacharse mucho porque en ese momento ella se levantó y cerró los ojos, sintió como los cálidos labios masculinos tocaban los de ella, se sumergió en un abismo de sentimientos que brotaban de aquel beso que la hicieron separarse por un momento de él, pero al reaccionar volvió a lo que estaban.  
  
-¡Valla! ¡que valentía!- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarlos  
  
-¡George! ¡sigues tú!... ¡GEORGE!- gritó Hermione exasperada.  
  
George dejó de besar a la chica y se dirigió a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
-está bien Harry... ¿verdad o Reto?  
  
-reto  
  
-Está bien Harry tendrás que besar a Ginny aquí y ahora  
  
-¿aquí?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Si  
  
-No lo creo, no lo haré  
  
-¡está bien Harry! ¡Fuera prenda!  
  
Harry se quitó la túnica, para revelar el atuendo que siempre traía a excepción de que el gran pantalón de Dudley hacía buen juego con la chaqueta verde que había hecho la mamá de Ron para él el curso pasado.  
  
-Harry escoge a tu victima- dijo Hermione ansiosa  
  
-Ron ¿verdad o reto?  
  
Ron estaba en un dilema, sabía que si escogía verdad Harry haría que confesara su amor por Hermione, y si escogía reto haría que la besara...  
  
-Reto- contestó dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho involuntariamente  
  
-Besa a...- Ron estaba seguro de que diría que a Hermione, pero Harry era listo, y sabía que si la engañaba ella caería también -Ivonne  
  
-¿qué?- gritaron Ron y George al unísono -¡¿a Ivonne?!  
  
-Si- dijo Harry muy seguro  
  
-Pero... George se molestará  
  
-George no le ha pedido a Ivonne que sea su novia ¿o si?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa a Ivonne, que parecía comprender el juego de Harry  
  
-No- dijo ella mirando a George traviesa  
  
Ron se levantó de su lugar, Ivonne no se movió, al parecer Ron era ya un chico alto, y sin saber por qué se acercó a Ivonne, levantó su barbilla y la besó en la boca por largo tiempo, sin saber como, su lengua acarició la de ella y ella gimió de placer; realmente nunca la habían besado así, fue algo excitante. Cuando Ivonne pudo reaccionar, separó a Ron de ella y se le quedó mirando asombrada, obviamente si por ella hubiese sido no habría más problema pero George estaba de por medio y Ron era su hermano... y lo miraba con un intenso rencor, no se atrevió a mirar a Harry por lo que hubiese podido pasar. Hermione miraba a Harry con mucho rencor ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a ella? ¿Por qué no dijo que la besara a ella? Después de todo Ron era ¡SU Ron!  
  
-Ron te toca a ti- dijo Hermione algo molesta  
  
-Ginny ¿verdad o reto?  
  
-verdad- dijo Ginny temerosa de los retos  
  
-¿te gusta Harry, Ginny?  
  
-Ehmm... este... si, si me gusta Harry, y tú lo sabes ¿no?- dijo poniéndose colorada  
  
-Ginny te toca-Hermione seguía molesta  
  
-Hermione ¿verdad o reto?  
  
-Reto  
  
-te toca besar a George- dijo Ginny muy alegre  
  
-¡¿qué?!- gritaron George y Ron nuevamente al unísono  
  
-Hermione tiene que besarte George, es un juego  
  
-Pero...- dijo Ron -¿Ivonne?  
  
-George no es mi novio Ron- Ivonne se tragó su orgullo ya que ella había besado a Ron sabiendo que George le había confesado que la amaba por seguirle el juego a Harry, Hermione se levantó y se acercó a George, no le quedaba nada más que quitarse así que tuvo que aceptarlo, no podía negarse o tendría que quitarse la blusa  
  
-Hermione...- Ivonne estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero se sentía tan culpable de haber hecho lo que hizo que no tuvo remedio. Hermione siguió aproximándose a George que seguía sentado a los pies de Ivonne, acercó su cara a la de él y cuando estuvieron labio a labio se levantó de su lugar haciendo caer a George que se llevó a Hermione, quien calló encima de éste con las piernas alrededor de su tórax, al parecer fue excitante para él, y para ella, ya que los dos volvieron a besarse olvidando que tenían compañía, Hermione acariciaba su cabello y George la tomaba por la cintura.  
  
-Hermione ya terminó el castigo, podemos irnos- dijo Ron tratando de separar a Hermione de George  
  
-Ivonne...- Harry se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba de espaldas a lo que estaba pasando  
  
-¡Ron no te molestes! ¡no tiene caso!- dijo Ivonne al tiempo que salía corriendo casi pisando a George que pudo reaccionar en ese momento, apartando a Hermione de él y poniéndola en brazos de Ron. George salió corriendo todo despeinado cuando llegaban por uno de los pasadizos Lee y Fred  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Fred viendo el caos  
  
***************-------*****************  
  
-Profesor Snape- la voz de George sonaba apenas audible hasta para el excelente oído de Snape  
  
-Si...- respondió éste en el mismo tono de voz  
  
-Necesito su ayuda- dijo muy serio el muchacho  
  
-¡quédate al termino de la clase Weasley!  
  
-¡Gracias!  
  
La clase fue mas larga que nunca para George que necesitaba ayuda lo antes posible. Cuándo hubo terminado le pidió a Fred y Lee que se adelantaran  
  
-Profesor Snape ¡por favor tiene que ayudarme!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Weasley?  
  
-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con usted profesor, soy un pelmazo, un pedazo de idiota y un imbécil, me odio yo mismo y sé que cuando se lo diga me va a odiar más que nunca  
  
-No te odio Weasley...  
  
-Lo hará- lo interrumpió, George estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras Snape lo miraba atentamente -Yo... yo... yo he... he cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida, he sido un idiota, yo... yo... lastimé a Ivonne... la lastimé mucho... más de lo que me lastimé a mí mismo... Snape ¿qué hago?- la voz del chico sonaba desesperada  
  
-¿Por qué recurres a mi? ¿dónde están tus amigos?  
  
-Ellos no la conocen... Snape... tu la conoces más que nadie...  
  
-George Weasley- la voz dulce de Ivonne sonó detrás de el chico que yacía de rodillas tirando de la túnica de Snape, suplicando por ayuda -Si, me has lastimado, pero yo te lastimé a ti primero... George, fui torpe, mi orgullo no me dejó ver que ambos estuvimos mal, y te eché la culpa porque fue más fácil que admitir que yo también la tenía...  
  
-¡Ivonne!- dijo Snape atónito  
  
-Severus, tú me has enseñado que debo defender las causas justas, que debo de ver mis errores y solucionarlos, cometí un error, él ha venido a ti con la esperanza de que lo ayudes... eso me demuestra que me conoce... que me quiere... George... no sé como... como demostrarte cuanto te amo yo a ti  
  
-¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-George...  
  
-Ese sería el mejor modo de demostrarlo- dijo el chico al borde de las lágrimas  
  
-No- dijo ella -No seré tu novia hasta que no me dejes decirte lo que te tengo que decir  
  
-¿y qué es?  
  
-¡Perdóname!  
  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿me perdonas tu a mi?  
  
-Claro que si, y si quiero ser tu novia- al decir eso se lanzó a sus brazos, se tuvo que parar de puntitas para alcanzarlo, y le dio un gran y tierno beso.  
  
-¡Weasley!- gritó Snape sacándolos de su momento romántico -¡Cuídala mucho! Y salió del salón para dirigirse a su despacho. -burbujas púrpuras- murmuró Snape antes de salir, George e Ivonne quedaron mirándose uno al otro sin entender de que se trataba el asunto.  
  
Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que decidieron comentarlo, en realidad nadie sabía lo que significaba, al parecer Ron seguía apenado por lo que había pasado y Hermione había quedado con una fijación por George. Cuándo entraron al comedor, Hermione miraba a George insistentemente, mientras Ivonne no podía mirar a los ojos a Ron, se sentía culpable, ella lo había disfrutado, se había excitado tanto que lo había hecho notar, se sentía igual de avergonzada que él si no es que más... Harry mientras tanto buscaba la forma en que debía acercarse a Ginny que había comenzado a gustarle, Hermione y Ron no se miraban, parecía que no se conociesen, pero Hermione había ayudado a Harry a reconciliarse con Ron, sentía que debía de hacer algo; de alguna manera sentía la desesperación que sentía Hermione cuando ellos se habían dejado de hablar.  
  
-Hermione ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó Harry haciéndola olvidar lo que pensaba  
  
-Harry, no estoy de humor para juegos estúpidos- dijo ella enfadada  
  
-Hermione, ¿verdad o reto?- volvió a preguntar Harry  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¡¿verdad o reto?!- preguntó Harry comenzando a enfadarse  
  
-¡está bien Harry! Reto  
  
-Hermione, sé que te atrae Malfoy, tienes que ir a darle un gran beso en la boca al chico en este momento  
  
-Harry ¡no lo haré! Además no sé de lo que estas hablando  
  
-Es Malfoy o Ron- dijo Harry dándole a entender que tenía que elegir  
  
-¡En este momento prefiero besar a Malfoy!- dijo ella sin percatarse que el chico rubio la había escuchado  
  
-¡Inténtalo Granger y sufrirás las consecuencias!  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-Granger ¿crees que me voy a dejar besar por una sangre sucia así de fácil?... ¡estás tan loca como Dumbledore!... ¡por supuesto que no dejaré que te me acerques!... ¡no eres más que una perdedora! ¡además eres más fea que un bobotuberculo!  
  
La chica se acercó a Malfoy, se paró frente a él y pareciese que le daría una bofetada, levantó la mano derecha hasta la mejilla del chico y la tomó suavemente, la acercó a su cara y sintió la boca de Malfoy cerca de la suya, el chico que balbuceaba maldiciones e insultos a la chica había quedado petrificado, pudo ver lo equivocado que estaba acerca de la fealdad de la chica, la vio hermosa, allí plantada frente a él con la mano en su mejilla, sentía la suave piel tocando la de él, y su aliento casi se podía sentir, él tomó su cintura con suavidad para jalarla hacia enfrente, haciendo que quedaran tan juntos que apenas podía verde el espacio entre ellos, sus labios se tocaron, y se fundieron en un beso tan sensual y lleno de deseo mutuo que nadie podía creer que Draco y Malfoy se desearan tanto, Malfoy acariciaba tan desesperadamente a la chica que pareciese que nunca hubiese tenido contacto con una. Todos quedaron asombrados, en realidad nadie se esperaba que ellos tuviesen  
esa reacción. Justo en eso estaban cuando llegó Snape y al mirarlos abrió la boca tan grande que hubiese podido caber una snitch en ella  
  
-¡Snape!- Ivonne se levantó tan rápido que el jugo de calabaza cayó sobre la mesa  
  
-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamó casi al borde de la histeria  
  
-Es solo un juego tonto Severus- dijo la chica al tiempo en que los dos chicos se separaban  
  
-¡Profesor Snape!- dijo Draco sin poder explicarse lo que había pasado  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¡Granger! ¡nunca creí que ustedes... que ustedes... pudieran hacer... esto!  
  
-Severus fue solo un...  
  
-Profesor Snape ha sido mi culpa- dijo Draco poniendo a la chica detrás de él -Yo la he retado- dijo convincente -aceptaré el castigo que me sea asignado  
  
todos volvieron a quedar completamente idiotizados ante lo que acababan de escuchar, incluso Hermione que trataba de liberar su mano de la del chico.  
  
-Malfoy, Granger, los veré esta noche en las mazmorras ¿entendido?  
  
-Si profesor- respondieron los dos al unísono  
  
Ron estaba rojo del coraje, parecía que una vez más Malfoy había vencido.  
  
-Ron- dijo Ivonne atreviéndose a hablarle cuando todos se hubiesen ido -¿la quieres de verdad?  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Ron -no hemos tenido la oportunidad de tratarnos correctamente como hombre y mujer- dijo triste -sólo nos la pasamos peleando y ofendiéndonos, no me deja acercarme, parece que...  
  
-Parece que tiene miedo...  
  
-¿miedo? ¿de qué?- preguntó el chico mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica que lo miraba con ternura  
  
-Ron, hay ocasiones en las que sentimos miedo de lo que sentimos o de lo que podemos sentir por una persona, no es fácil aceptarlo...  
  
-Pero ¿por qué ha besado a Malfoy?  
  
-Se le ha hecho más fácil huir de sus verdaderos sentimientos y aceptar un estúpido reto  
  
-pero...  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, pronto se dará cuenta de su error y entonces volverá y te dará una oportunidad.  
  
-¿Lo crees?  
  
-Te lo aseguro- dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico y levantándose de su lugar para ir a reunirse con George, que la esperaba en la puerta del comedor.  
  
****************************************************-------------*******************************  
  
N/A: este cap lo he terminado anoche, de hecho ahora trabajo en el quinto, espero que les agrade y que sigan dejando sus Revews, ustedes son los que inspiran a la gente y la animan para que continúen lo que hace, gracias a todos por sus revews. 


	5. Sexo

Capítulo 5  
  
Esa tarde Malfoy no dejaba de mirar a Hermione en clase de pociones, y se la pasaba buscándola en los cambios de clase, George e Ivonne seguían discutiendo sobre la clave que les había dado Snape.  
  
-Tal vez no sea una clave- dijo George mirando el pergamino en el que habían escrito las palabras "Burbujas Púrpuras" con tinta de un color azul muy elegante, las habían remarcado una y otra vez haciendo que el pergamino quedara tan empapado que casi se deshacía.  
  
-Fred- llamó Ivonne que estaba siendo fuertemente abrazada por George sentados en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea de la sala común -¿Puedes ayudarnos con esto?  
  
-Claro- dijo el chico curioso -¿de que se trata?- y leyó el pergamino, pareció entender de inmediato de lo que se trataba, porque en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa burlona -¡es una clave!- dijo al fin -¡la clave del baño de los prefectos!  
  
-¿estás seguro?- preguntó George asombrado mirando interrogante a Ivonne -¿no es otra de tus bromas?  
  
-No haría estas bromas a una chica tan especial como ella, lo sabes- dijo Fred bastante serio  
  
-Gracias Fred, dijo la chica zafándose de los brazos de su novio y tirando el pergamino a la lumbre para que nadie más supiera lo que tramaban.  
  
-Fue un placer- dijo Fred besando la mano de la chica que se había acercado a agradecerle  
  
*****************--------*******************  
  
-Se quedarán aquí acomodando los calderos en su lugar, cada casa tiene un mueble propio, y van acomodados por grados, los calderos están marcados, así que no les costará trabajo, podrán salir cuando hayan terminado ¿entendido?  
  
-Claro que si profesor  
  
Hermione y Draco habían ido esa noche a las mazmorras para cumplir el castigo que les daría Snape por haberlos pillado besándose en el comedor. El trabajo fue rápido y sencillo, no les costó trabajo, sin embargo se encontraron un mueble muy familiar, era el que pertenecía al profesor Flitwik, en el que tenía los cojines para las prácticas de los hechizos del curso anterior, Hermione lo abrió y los cojines cayeron sobre ella, aparentemente eran más grandes que los que habían usado, Draco la ayudó a salir ofreciéndole su mano, Hermione se sentó en los cojines que se hallaban tirados en el piso y Draco se sentó junto a ella, era evidente que Malfoy deseaba que lo besara nuevamente.  
  
-¿por qué has dicho a Snape que fue tu culpa Malfoy?  
  
-porque en realidad así fue  
  
-no es cierto, Ron...- Ron, Ron... cuanto trabajo le costaba admitir que sentía algo por él -Harry comenzó ese tonto juego  
  
-Hermione... ese beso... me ha gustado... es solo que...  
  
-Malfoy, has estado con muchas chicas de Slytherin, ¿por qué yo soy especial?  
  
-no lo sé- y se acercó para besarla, después de un largo rato de permanecer así, Malfoy comenzó a quitar la túnica de ella lentamente, ella hizo lo mismo con la de él, bajo la camisa casi transparente se podía notar que tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético, él metió la mano bajo su blusa, ella lo detuvo un momento pero luego cedió, eso era tan excitante, él acariciaba sus pequeños senos que se habían puesto rígidos pero que la hacían sentir un gran placer; ella desabotonó la camisa de él y comenzó a acariciar su pecho y su estómago... él le quitó la blusa y comenzó a besar sus senos, succionaba sus pezones tan ávidamente que ella gemía del placer, la tiró sobre los cojines, y quitó su falda y su pantaleta que dejó ver su pequeña vagina que se hallaba en ese momento casi lampiña, él se quitó el pantalón y la trusa y Hermione vio que su pene estaba completamente erecto, él lo introdujo dentro de ella, con dificultad, al principio fue doloroso, pero poco a poco el dolor  
desapareció para dar paso al placer... era su primera vez, Hermione pensó en ese momento que no había placer más sublime que ese en el mundo mágico ni en el mundo muggle, Malfoy acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione como si quisiera que nunca se le olvidara, de pronto ella hizo algo que él no se esperaba, lo empujó un poco para acomodarse encima de él, se movió como nunca lo había hecho, ambos sintieron un enorme placer, Draco no cabía en sí de placer, ella gemía tratando de no ser muy escandalosa, besó a Malfoy en la boca acariciándole la lengua con la suya, a él pareció no molestarle, y le correspondió, luego bajó de su boca por el cuello hasta su blanco pecho que se inflaba del placer que sentía en ese momento, Malfoy la asió por la cintura y la volvió a poner debajo de él, y se movió con ella  
  
-Lo... lo haces muy bien... Granger- decía el chico casi sin aliento, al momento de decirlo dejó escapar un gemido largo y sonoro, parecía disminuir el ritmo, Hermione lo hizo segundos después, habían alcanzado el orgasmo, habían llegado al punto donde los sentidos se escapan por un segundo, y se juntan en una loca carrera por dominar.  
  
Malfoy se tendió sobre ella abrazándola y recuperando el aliento, Hermione no sabía que hacer, había sentido algo sublime, algo que no habría podido encontrar en los libros, algo que solo una persona del sexo opuesto podía ofrecerle, en ese momento, ella pensó que hubiese sido mejor de haberlo hecho con Ron, ya que sentía algo más que atracción por él.  
  
***********************--------***************************  
  
-¡Hay que agradecerle a Harry que nos prestó la capa invisible!- decía George a Ivonne cuándo se hallaban ya en el baño de prefectos, se habían encontrado con todas esas llaves que no sabían como funcionaban, y Harry les había advertido que tuvieran cuidado con Myrttle, la llorona que se pasaba husmeando en ese baño a todos los que se paseaban por allí, así es que Ivonne había bajado al baño de las chicas a avisarle de sus planes románticos con George. la bañera se había llenado ya de una mezcla de jabones y geles que habían hecho una espuma muy abundante; ambos estaban bastante nerviosos, pero excitados, George besó a Ivonne en la boca, pero esta vez introdujo su lengua para acariciar la de ella tal como lo había hecho Ron, a ella pareció agradarle porque omitió un ligero gemido de placer, George notó que debajo de el ligero camisón de satín azul que llevaba, sus pezones se habían puesto duros, y aprovecho para acariciar sus senos suavemente por encima de el camisón, ella  
abrió la bata de él y se la quitó con movimientos suaves y sensuales, ambos parecían gozar demasiado. Al notar que la bañera se había llenado, George quitó el camisón de la chica y lo dejó caer al suelo, continúo con la pequeña pantaleta que cubría el tesoro que él buscaba en ese momento, así mismo él se quitó el pijama que tenía puesto en ese momento y su trusa que cayó al suelo, sin voltear, se metieron juntos en la bañera y comenzaron un juego de caricias que terminaron en un sublime coito, finalizado por un explosivo orgasmo que sacó de si mismos a ambos chicos; aunque siguieron besándose y acariciándose, parecía que ambos estuviesen unidos por una fuerza extraña, y en efecto, lo estaban, era amor, se amaban demasiado, a tal grado que ambos sentían que se protegerían mutuamente, y que si no estaban juntos el mundo se derrumbaría ante sus ojos.  
  
-Ha sido genial- dijo George apartándose unos milímetros de la chica -¡Gracias!  
  
-¿gracias?- dijo ella con voz dulce -ambos lo deseábamos  
  
-Se hace tarde, debemos regresar  
  
******************-------------*****************  
  
Capítulos cachondos, espero que no les hayan parecido vulgares... dejen Reviews. 


	6. Viaje a Hogsmeade

Me he quedado sin aliento, me ha costado demasiado trabajo no hacerlo tedioso y organizar mis ideas en la cabeza para plasmarlas en papel (o bueno en la compu), por otra parte, gracias por ser pacientes y esperar los locos capítulos jejeje... Bueno les dejo este que espero que les guste...  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Ambos se vistieron, tomaron la capa invisible y regresaron a su casa, todos dormían, o por lo menos así lo parecía, se dieron cuenta de que la chimenea seguía prendida, y de que había alguien en el sillón más cercano, parecía que lloraba, ambos tiraron la capa, Ivonne se acercó cautelosa para descubrir que aquella persona no era más que Hermione, y que en efecto, lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó la chica volteando a ver a George  
  
-No... no... no es... nada...- pudo balbucear apenas deteniendo el llanto un poco  
  
-Tu no llorarías por nada Hermione ¿qué sucede?- preguntó de nuevo la chica -Puedes contármelo, trataré de ayudarte  
  
-No creo que puedas- dijo la chica dejando de llorar repentinamente  
  
-¿qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-Soy muy tonta- dijo ella golpeándose la cabeza -acabo de... de...hacer una tontería...  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-acabo de regresar de las mazmorras, estaba con Malfoy... y ...y...  
  
-Sucedió algo con Malfoy- dijo la chica sin preguntar  
  
-Si- dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza -Hicimos el amor- dijo ella como esperando que nadie más la escuchara  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó la chica bastante sorprendida pero en voz baja  
  
-Me siento tan estúpida por haberlo hecho, yo solo me dejé llevar, el chico me gusta, pero no a tal grado, me besó y no me pude contener... yo quería hacerlo con... con... Ron  
  
-¡Así que si quieres a Ron!  
  
-Si, pero... soy orgullosa... y no me perdonaré lo que he hecho  
  
-El siente lo mismo por ti Hermione, y sé que no le molestará lo que haya pasado siempre y cuando se den una oportunidad  
  
-Cierto Hermione- repuso George que se acercó en ese momento  
  
-¡George! ¡¿Qué han hecho ustedes dos?!- dijo dándose cuenta de que tenían el cabello mojado y olían a perfume de violetas  
  
-Nos hemos dado un baño Hermione- repuso la chica -no eres la única que hace travesuras.  
  
-Además Hermione estábamos en lo tuyo- dijo George cambiando el tema secamente -En serio ¿qué sientes por mi hermano?  
  
-No sé como describirlo- en ese momento Ivonne y George se sentaron uno a cada lado de la chica, si alguien los hubiese visto habría jurado que había allí una familia conversando. -en realidad nunca lo había sentido  
  
-Bueno Hermione creo que es tarde y mañana hay que levantarse para los preparativos del baile de Halloween, iremos a Hogsmeade en la mañana ¿está bien?  
  
-Solo tu y yo?  
  
-Si, solo tu y yo, y charlaremos sobre Ron y el amor ¿quieres?  
  
-Claro que si, Gracias- y la abrazó como si fuera su madre  
  
**********************----------***********************  
  
-¡Potter! ¡Tienes una amiguita muy pero muy candente!- dijo burlón Malfoy en el comedor  
  
-¿A que te refieres Malfoy?- preguntó Harry enfadado y volteó a ver a Hermione que se escondía de su mirada  
  
-¿Por qué no le preguntas?  
  
-Malfoy mejor te vas o si no...-Ron estaba rojo del coraje, sabía alo que se refería pero necesitaba comprobarlo  
  
-Hermione- dijo el chico rubio -Iras conmigo al baile ¿verdad?  
  
-No- dijo Ron aún más enfadado  
  
-¿por qué Weasley? ¿acaso te he preguntado algo a ti?  
  
-No, pero ella no irá contigo porque esta vez irá conmigo- dijo decidido  
  
Hermione volteó a ver a Ron y luego a Malfoy, se acercó a éste último y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiró, el chico se levantó y al voltear dejó ver su mejilla tan roja que parecía que estallaría  
  
-Eres un cerdo Malfoy- dijo la chica enfadada  
  
El chico se retiró enfadado y derrotado, Hermione se volvió a Ron y le dijo  
  
-¿Es cierto que quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
  
-Si- dijo Ron con tanta seguridad que Hermione se sonrojó -Claro, solo falta que tu aceptes- añadió  
  
-Claro que si acepto Ronald Weasley  
  
-¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?-preguntó Harry  
  
-No es nada- dijo Hermione poniéndose nerviosa  
  
-Hermione estás muy rara, a ti te pasa algo  
  
-No es nada Harry de verdad  
  
-¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!- la alegre voz de George resonó en las paredes del comedor -¿cómo amanecieron?- llevaba abrasada a Ivonne por la cintura y ambos parecían más melosos que de costumbre  
  
-Muy bien George y ustedes- respondió Hermione con tono de complicidad  
  
-¡Bastante bien Hermione gracias!- respondió George en el mismo tono  
  
-¿Lista para las compras?- dijo Ivonne apartándose de George y acercándose a Hermione  
  
-Si- dijo ella alegre  
  
-Insisto en que algo está raro aquí- dijo Harry un poco molesto -¿por qué todos están tan felices? ¿por qué de pronto Ivonne Hermione y George parecen una familia? ¿por qué Ron ha invitado a Hermione al baile? ¿por qué Hermione ha pegado una cachetada a Malfoy? Y ¿por qué Ginny no aparece para poder invitarla al baile?- dijo Harry gritando olvidando que todos estaban allí escuchándolo -¡UPS!- exclamó poniéndose colorado -¡Creo que hablé de más!  
  
Todos rieron sonoramente incluidos Fred y Lee que se hallaban sentados dos asientos más delante de ellos.  
  
-Cierto chicos ¿por qué tanta alegría repentina?- preguntó Fred  
  
-Fred- dijo la dulce voz de Ivonne -no hagas preguntas y alégrate ¿quieres?  
  
-Está bien linda pero solo porque tu me lo pides  
  
-¿Irán a Hogsmeade?- Preguntó Lee tragando de repente el bocado  
  
-Si- contestó Ivonne -¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Irán solas?  
  
-En realidad Fleur y Snape irán con nosotras  
  
-¿Puedo ir?  
  
-¿Qué dices Hermione? ¿qué valla con nosotras?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Está bien Lee, puedes acompañarnos  
  
-¿Por qué el si y yo no?- preguntó George indignado  
  
-¡Está bien! Le diré a Snape que iremos todos ¿está bien?  
  
Esa misma mañana todos salieron acompañados de Snape y Fleur que parecían entenderse muy bien, sin embargo Snape no perdía de vista a Ivonne que no se separaba de George.  
  
-Snape- dijo ella -¿compraremos los adornos que te dije?  
  
-Lo que tu quieras linda  
  
-¿qué te parece que compremos bromas?- dijeron Fred y George al unísono  
  
-¡Ni lo sueñen!- contestó con su dura voz de siempre  
  
-Está bien, solo era una sugerencia- dijo George que abrazaba a Ivonne cariñosamente  
  
-Ivonne- dijo Snape -Ven un momento por favor  
  
La chica se acercó a Snape liberándose de los brazos de su novio, Snape lo miraba como queriendo clavar puñales en su pecho  
  
-Así que descifraron mi clave ¿eh?- dijo en voz muy baja  
  
-Si, gracias pero... ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-Fue como una prueba, Myrttle fue mi soplona, le dije que me contara todo...  
  
-¡Eres un pervertido!... ¡Mira que espiarme de ese modo!  
  
-Ivonne- dijo Snape ligeramente exaltado -Solo quería saber si él era o no un pervertido, pero veo que no es solo eso lo que busca  
  
-Tienes que buscarte una novia Sevy  
  
-No he encontrado ninguna tan especial como... como...Lily  
  
-Severus- dijo ella en tono dulce -quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero... por algo sucede lo que sucede... Severus Snape, eres lo único que tengo que agradecerle a Voldemort... él te puso en mi camino, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, sin ti ahora sería como... como... tal vez como Neville Longbottom...  
  
-Ivonne- dijo él algo molesto -es mejor que no te compares con nadie, yo solo estuve allí por azares del destino, no sabía lo que me esperaba, todavía era espía de Dumbledore, sólo hice lo que Dumbledore haría, no... no fue...  
  
-No digas que no fue nada, y no digas que hiciste lo que Dumbledore habría hecho, a ti te nació hacerlo, Severus, fue tu corazón lo que te dijo que me llevaras con mi madre y que me ocultaras de Voldemort, no fue Dumbledore, me habría pasado lo que a Harry si Dumbledore me hubiera rescatado, no se hablaría más que de mí y Voldemort me seguiría para asesinarme, pero fuiste tú, y me has enseñado todo lo que sabes, y me sigues enseñando todo lo que sabes, eres un excelente profesor y una excelente persona...  
  
-Muchos de tus amigos me odian Ivonne, ¿crees que odiarían a un bien maestro?  
  
-Muchos de mis amigos odian la disciplina Snape- dijo ella molesta por lo que acababa de decir Snape -no te odian a ti, odian tu rigidez y Harry odia la imparcialidad con que es tratado, y Hermione odia que le llames sangre sucia, y Ron que lo menosprecies por ser pobre Snape ellos odian que los odies por ser de Gryffindor, no odian tu persona... y yo no te odio Snape, yo te amo porque eres lo que eres, una persona integra y llena de conocimiento... porque sé que tienes la capacidad de amar, porque me amas tanto o más de lo que te amo yo a ti...  
  
-Ivonne...¡Gracias!  
  
-Es un placer, vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla ¿si?  
  
-Está bien  
  
y entraron al bar de Las Tres Escobas, sorprendentemente Rita Skeeter con su fotógrafo se hallaban en el bar tratando de encontrar buenas historias, de pronto vio a Harry y se le iluminó el rostro, pero al ver a Hermione se le fue el color de la cara y se fue corriendo, sin notar que ésta tomaba de la mano a Ron. Harry aprovecho el viaje para invitar a Ginny al baile, le dijo que estaba esperándola en el almuerzo pero que ella nunca llegó, Harry estaba ansioso por hacerle esa pregunta casi desde que se habían enterado de el evento  
  
-¿Por qué no invitas a Fleur al baile Sevy?- le dijo Ivonne casi al oído de manera que nadie escuchara -¿o prefieres estar solo?  
  
-No lo sé, siento que sería arriesgado- dijo Snape tratando de sonar convincente -además estaré muy ocupado vigilando que nada salga mal y no le prestaré la atención que merece  
  
-¡Vamos Sevy!- dijo la chica conteniendo la risa -¡hasta Dumbledore se divierte en los bailes!  
  
-Eso es porque cuenta con nosotros para vigilar que nada pase  
  
-Divertirte un poco no hará que descuides el trabajo, además ahora estoy yo contigo  
  
-Me hubiese gustado más estar contigo que con cualquier otra persona- dijo amargamente -pero ahora estas con ese inepto Weasley que no hace más que dar problemas y hacer bromas a sus compañeros... me recuerda a los viejos compañeros  
  
-¿Te refieres a Sirius y a James?  
  
-Si... me atormentaban tanto con sus bromas...era...terrible...  
  
-Pero no re separabas de Malfoy... en parte es tu culpa... ¿no crees?  
  
-pero... pero...yo...solo... yo era de Slytherin ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?  
  
-Sabías que Lucius nunca sería una buena influencia para ti, así como sabes que Draco y Harry nunca se llevarán bien aunque el chico esté enamorado de Hermione ¿cierto?  
  
-en ese aspecto me recuerda a mí... me enseñaron a odiar a los sangre sucia... y terminé... terminé...- Snape estaba al borde de las lágrimas  
  
-Snape... ¡no!... ¡no te pongas así!- dijo la chica abrazándolo -sabes que no lo soporto  
  
-Es por ello que quisiera ir contigo y no con alguien más  
  
-pero... tengo pareja Sevy...¡te prometo que estaré contigo un rato!  
  
-¿Prometido?  
  
-¡Prometido!- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa  
  
Fred y George que en ese momento conversaban en la barra animadamente con Lee Jordan, recibían las cervezas de mantequilla para llevarlas a las mesas que ocupaban los personajes provenientes de Hogwarts, George volteó hacia la mesa que ocupaban Ivonne y Snape, esperando ver a Ivonne mirándolo, pero para su sorpresa lo que vió no fue más que una muy comprometedora escena para ambos (Snape e Ivonne), su semblante cambió notoriamente y empezó a imaginar cosas tan viles como la existencia de un romance entre ellos... era tétrico... una chica tan alegre con alguien tan sombrío... y asqueroso... había muchos años entre ellos...  
  
-¿Qué sucede George?- preguntó Fred divertido -Parece que has visto un fantasma- dijo riéndose de su propio chiste  
  
-No es nada Fred- dijo tratando de disimular su enfado -sólo estaba pensando... vamos a llevar esto a la mesa ¿quieres?  
  
-Está bien, pero no te me alebrestes  
  
-Para mí que George está celoso- dijo Lee divertido y señalando con la cabeza la escena que formaban los singulares personajes tan solitarios -Pero no te preocupes George- dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda -Ella está loca por ti... y si que lo demuestra  
  
En ese momento Ivonne separaba a Snape de su cuerpo y reía como cuando los gemelos hacían una broma a alguien, provocando que Snape se sonrojara y esbozara una tétrica sonrisa que parecía agradar a la chica  
  
*****************------------********************  
  
mi George está celoso... no tiene por que, pero ¿qué les ha parecido este cap? Acepto jitomatazos, cebollazos y men... titas. Hasta la prox. 


	7. Snape e Ivonne

Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que lo inspiran a uno a seguir, espero que también les guste lo que sigue, allí les vá el siguiente cap. ¿qué tal mi George ehh?  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
-¿De qué platican?- dijo George tratando de ser alegre y abrazando a la chica al tiempo que lanzaba una furiosa mirada al profesor que estaba frente a ellos  
  
-¡de ti!- dijo la chica besándolo en la boca  
  
-¿en serio?- dijo él algo sorprendido  
  
-Si- dijo ella dando la espalda a Snape que ahora miraba desconfiadamente al chico  
  
Después de tomarse las cervezas y habiendo convenido en que llegando a Hogwarts irían cada quien a arreglarse por su parte, salieron rumbo a la escuela después de haber hecho algunas compras por separado, ya que las chicas irían a comprar sus túnicas de gala y los chicos algún obsequio para las damas.  
  
-¿Te sientes feliz con Geogge, Ivonne?- preguntó Fleur mientras se probaban algunas túnicas  
  
-¡Bastante!... ¡realmente es especial!- respondió la chica con el rostro tan iluminado como cuando recibía las lechuzas de Cedric en Drumstrang -¡realmente nos queremos!  
  
-¡no habrgán hecho aún una tonteguía!- respondió la chica alarmada sin notar que Hermione se ponía colorada  
  
-¿A qué te refieres Fleur?- Ivonne trataba de aparentar ingenuidad y le sonrió a Hermione que sabía todo  
  
-No te hagas que la brguja te habla Ivonne, sabes a que me Grefiego  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Sexo!- dijo en voz tan alta que todas allí las voltearon a ver -Terminó el Show- dijo a todos los presentes  
  
-Si- dijo Fleur tranquila  
  
-¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos!- dijo la chica como si hubiese sido la cosa más natural del mundo  
  
-¡Qué dirá Snape cuando lo sepa!- dijo la chica alarmada  
  
-Ya lo sabe, él lo planeó todo... aunque nada salió como él esperaba  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
  
-Él esperaba que George fuera un maniático sexual o algo así, pero resultó todo lo contrario, me celan demasiado los dos... desearía haber tenido esta suerte en Drumstrang- dijo adoptando un semblante triste  
  
-Comprgende Ivonne... Drgustrgang ega una academia realmente estrgicta, tú egas como la mosca en el pastel- dijo en un tono tan desdeñoso que una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Ivonne  
  
-Fleur- objetó Hermione -creo que no debería de decir esas cosas de Ivonne  
  
-No es más que la vegdad- repitió la chica desdeñosa  
  
-Fleur, Hermione tiene razón, tal vez fui como "la mosca en el pastel" pero aún tengo sentimientos, creí que eras mi amiga pero solo estuviste allí por lástima... ¡Te esperaré afuera!- dijo volteándose hacia la vendedora y pagando una hermosa Túnica azul fuerte de terciopelo que quería usar en el baile  
  
-¡Espera Ivonne!- Hermione la alcanzó corriendo con su túnica morada colgando del brazo. -No tiene ningún derecho, es solo que está celosa  
  
-¿de qué? ¿de mí?... Hermione no lo entiendes... por primera vez soy realmente feliz... tengo amigos y un novio que me quiere... estoy cerca de Snape que me adora y a quien yo también adoro... creí que Fleur era mi amiga  
  
-Compréndelo... ella fue popular en su escuela, era asediada. Ahora tu eres el centro de atención...  
  
-Eso no es cierto... recibe miles de cartas anónimas diario de parte de los alumnos diciéndole lo mucho que les gusta... ¿no es suficiente para ella?  
  
-¿por qué no nos vamos?, no vale la pena esperarla  
  
-y pensar que le dije a Snape que fuera con ella al baile  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Soy una estúpida, lanzando a una de las personas que más quiero a la boca del lobo...  
  
-No es tu culpa, la consideraste tu amiga  
  
-Gracias Hermione ¿tu si eres mi amiga o solo andas conmigo por lástima?  
  
-Considérame tu amiga- y se abrazaron tiernamente  
  
Llegaron solas hasta donde se hallaban los chicos  
  
-¿Qué no ha ido Fleur con ustedes?- dijo Snape sorprendido  
  
-Se ha quedado atrás- Dijo Hermione mirando a Ivonne que tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que habían brotado  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-No es nada Snape- dijo Ivonne forzando una sonrisa -sólo... solo... hablamos...  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts sin más contratiempos, Fleur llegó unos instantes después de ellos, y al parecer no había pasado nada, tenía el mismo semblante orgulloso de siempre.  
  
Todos fueron directamente a su dormitorio a arreglarse para el baile, Lee llamó aparte a Ivonne para preguntarle algo, estaba algo sospechoso, pero tranquilo.  
  
-Ivonne, eres una gran amiga- dijo - además eres la novia de un gran amigo mío... no me gustaría hacer algo que les molestara... pero... pero...  
  
-¡Me intrigas Lee! ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Este... no sé como decírtelo... invité a Cho al baile- dijo esperando una reacción enérgica por parte de la chica  
  
-¿Es eso?- dijo ella muy tranquila pero evidentemente molesta -¡sabes que puedes ir con quien tu quieras!  
  
-Pero... la verdad no quiero incomodarte... es que tu y ella... pues no se llevan muy bien... y yo... pues...  
  
-¡no te enredes Lee! ¡ve con ella! ¡no hay problema! Lo que es más... prometo no tomarla en cuenta  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Prometido  
  
Así se fueron cada quien por su lado a vestirse para el baile, cuando entró Ivonne en el dormitorio encontró dos presentes sobre su cama, uno era una pequeña caja negra que parecía lo había enviado George, Ivonne leyó la tarjeta:  
  
Ivonne:  
  
Esto me hizo pensar en tus ojos, úsalo en el baile... Te Amo  
  
atte.: George Weasley  
  
Ivonne abrió la caja emocionada, era un collar y un anillo de turquesas, en efecto, las piedras tenían el color de sus ojos... el otro obsequio eran unos zapatos muy bonitos que hacían juego con su túnica, el estilo era el de Fleur, así que leyó la tarjeta:  
  
Ivonne:  
  
Lamento lo sucedido, acepta este obsequio como símbolo de mi arrepentimiento y de mi amistad, te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte por tonterías, ¿me perdonas?  
  
atte.: Fleur Delacour  
  
-¡valla!- exclamó Hermione -si que te quieren ¿eh?  
  
-no sé que decirle a Fleur- dijo la chica mirando los zapatos -los zapatos son hermosos y hacen juego con mi túnica...pero... pero... no lo sé... fue cruel... sin razón...  
  
-No seas tan orgullosa Ivonne, te está demostrando que le importas  
  
-Está bien, los usaré... y la perdonaré... pero si lo vuelve a hacer...  
  
-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...  
  
-Está bien ¿cómo me veo?  
  
La chica se había puesto los el anillo y el collar que tenía sólo una pequeña turquesa incrustada en el centro, adornada con una hermosa y brillante plata que hacían que resaltara el color de sus ojos que parecían dos turquesas. Y los zapatos que le venían como un guante, al parecer Fleur se sabía su número, se veía muy elegante en su túnica azul fuerte de terciopelo, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño bastante apretado pero dejaba escapar unos mechones por los lados que la hacían ver más elegante.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Hermione sonriente -¿y yo?  
  
-¡Uh Ron tendrá una noche especial!- dijo por toda respuesta provocando que la chica se pusiera roja -ahora vamonos, nos estarán esperando...  
  
Dicho y hecho, al pié de la escalera estaban Ron y George, se veían muy bien, ambos hermanos eran muy atractivos, bastante atractivos y tomando en cuenta que su túnica de gala la habían comprado ellos mismos, esta vez había sido una muy bonita, George cumplió a Harry lo que prometió y le compro a Ron una de las mejores, la de Ron era Negra, parecida a la que Malfoy había usado el curso anterior, lo hacía ver más alto y más atractivo, la de George era también azul fuerte, un poco más que la de Ivonne, pero hacían una perfecta mancuerna, se veía elegante al igual que ella y sus hermosos ojos que tanto adoraba ella la miraban con un brillo muy especial. Harry y los demás se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas, parecía que ese año en especial había mucha actividad romántica, Severus Snape esperaba a George y a Ivonne frente al retrato de la mujer gorda, que les hacía gestos con los como queriendo decir que disfrutaran la velada.  
  
Como se había hecho el año anterior, el baile comenzó con una cena y después de ello, Dumbledore y McGonagall abrirían el baile. Ambos bailaban animadamente, divertidos, pero sin ninguna seña de romance entre ellos, Hagrid no se había presentado en todo el año, al parecer estaba con el encargo del profesor Dumbledore, ya que había cosas muy raras y mucha gente comenzó a desaparecer, sin embargo todos los alumnos se sentían muy seguros con Dumbledore cerca y parecían disfrutar la velada. Para sorpresa de todos Pansy Parkinson no iba esta vez con Draco, si no con Crabbe y Goyle que parecían más inseparables que los gemelos. Malfoy iba solo, y al parecer buscaba a Hermione para cerciorarse que iría con Ron, y en efecto, en la misma mesa que Harry, George y Ron se encontraban Ginny, Ivonne y Hermione, parecía que los seis estaban bastante entretenidos, y al parecer cada quien estaba con su cada cual mientras Lee, Fred, Cho y Alicia bailaban divertidos.  
  
-¡Así que es cierto que andas con inepto Weasley! ¿Eh Granger?- George se ruborizó del coraje y miró a Malfoy despectivamente, como queriéndolo estrangular -¡Ah! ¡Miren!- dijo viendo a Ivonne y George abrazados -¡La pareja perfecta!- agregó burlonamente -¡Que lindos se ven! ¡Ah Potter! Veo que has tenido valor para invitar a alguien ¡Ah! Pero si es una Weasley! ¡Parece que hay reunión familiar! ¿no les falta alguien?  
  
-Aquí estoy Malfoy- dijo Fred detrás de él, haciendo que el chico volteara  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Maldito Weasley- Fred había golpeado fuertemente y con el puño cerrado a Malfoy en la cara, haciendo que éste casi cayera al suelo y que le sangrara la nariz  
  
-¡No vuelvas a meterte con los Weasley!- dijo Ivonne enfadada  
  
-¡Me las pagarán!- dijo el chico tapándose la cara con ambas manos tratando de detener la hemorragia  
  
Lee y Fred se habían acercado con sus respectivas parejas a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, y después de la escena tomaron un asiento junto a los demás, Fred y Alicia se sentaron junto a George e Ivonne, y Lee y Cho a un lado de los últimos.  
  
-¡Parece que has olvidado a alguien- dijo Cho burlonamente a Ivonne  
  
-Cho- dijo la chica serena -no quiero discutir contigo en este momento, éste es un baile para divertirse, procura hacerlo y déjame tranquila ¿quieres?... ¡Gracias!- dijo sin esperar a que la otra chica le respondiera, Lee dirigió una sonrisa a Ivonne que le guiñó un ojo y se llevó a Cho que parecía molesta, no se habían alejado cuando la chica le reclamó a su acompañante.  
  
-¿Por qué no me has defendido?  
  
-Cho, ella tiene razón, trata de divertirte ¿quieres?  
  
-pero... eso ha sido humillante Lee- dijo al borde de las lágrimas -ella solo está siendo considerada, créeme que si por ella hubiese sido te dice más cosas, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera y lo está cumpliendo  
  
-¡Ahora la defiendes!- exclamó bastante molesta  
  
-Nadie tiene que defenderme Cho... sé defenderme sola, ahora quiero hablar contigo... a solas  
  
Ivonne se llevó a Cho fuera del castillo, no parecía molesta ni con ánimos para golpearla o algo así... muy por el contrario se veía una mirada muy tierna en su rostro  
  
-Cho, eres una muchacha demasiado especial, debo admitirlo, y si no me hubieses dicho lo que me dijiste de Cedric, nos hubiésemos llevado muy bien,...  
  
-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto? ¿era tu novio? ¿tenían alguna relación?  
  
-Cho, Cedric era la única persona que tenía de mi edad para charlar y conversar, fue más que una relación de amantes o novios, fue más que mi primo y más que un hermano... Cedric Diggori era mi primo, pero muy lejos de ser solo un primo fue mi guía, mi sustento, fue mi apoyo moral en muchas ocasiones, y... cuándo estuve en Drumstrang nadie se me acercaba, nadie me hablaba, siempre he sido demasiado revoltosa así que tenían miedo de meterse en problemas, cuándo recibía sus cartas todo lo malo que me pasaba quedaba olvidado porque sabía que Ced siempre estaría allí esperando el verano para vernos... que siempre podía contar con él... y que...- hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas -Cho, Cedric significó mucho para mi, él y Snape han sido los únicos que han estado conmigo siempre, no sabes lo que Ced significaba para mi, y el saber que había alguien que significaba más para él que yo me dolió profundamente, el saber que no era correspondida me hirió, pero me hirió más  
saber que tú no le correspondías...  
  
-¡Lo siento Ivonne! Pero... lo que te dije... lo dije por decirlo... créeme que lo amaba, profundamente, pero el dolor de perderlo fue mayor, había algo en mí que no me dejaba estar, así que decidí crearme una realidad... compensé mi dolor con orgullo y por ello dije lo que te dije, nunca busqué eso en él, fue muy especial... pero el dolor no me dejaba continuar, y dije lo que dije porque necesitaba que alguien me creyera... necesitaba creerme a mí misma ¡Perdóname! Por lastimarte y por decir lo que dije...  
  
-Yo también me dejé llevar Cho, así que también te ofrezco una disculpa, creo que tenemos más en común de lo que pensamos... ¿amigas?  
  
-¡Amigas!- dijo la joven al tiempo que se abrazaban para sorpresa de los demás que habían ido siguiéndolas por temor a un arranque de ira de cualquiera de las dos -Cuida a Harry- dijo por último la muchacha cuando se separaban -También es un chico especial  
  
-Lo sé, ahora volvamos a la fiesta- la otra joven asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se daban la vuelta para mirar asombradas a el tumulto de gente que se había reunido alrededor de ellas con la boca abierta y sin pronunciar palabra. Lee Jordan abrió los brazos, pero en vez de dirigirse a Cho, se dirigió a Ivonne, que no pudo contener más las lágrimas y lloró loca de felicidad por la muestra de apoyo, para su sorpresa, Lee no fue el único en tener esa reacción, ya que nadie más aparte de George y Snape sabían de la relación de Ivonne y Diggori. Harry la abrazó con mucha más fuerza que nadie y le susurró unas palabras al oído que sonaban más o menos así:  
  
-¡Cuenta conmigo y gracias por cuidar de mí!  
  
Ivonne había terminado de llorar cuando George se acercó a ella, la abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho y la besó tiernamente en los labios  
  
-Ahora no soy el único que sabe tu secreto- dijo lanzándole una sonrisa bastante cariñosa.  
  
-Vamos a bailar ahora que todo está arreglado- dijo Fred animadamente mientras le dirigía una alegre mirada a las dos chicas que tenía frente a él  
  
-OH- exclamó Lee -tengo un obsequio para Cho- y sacó de entre su túnica una pequeña flor, era una rosa negra que le dio a Cho -¿Son tus favoritas no?  
  
Cho lo abrazó por toda respuesta. Todos salieron hacia el castillo, Ivonne y George iban hasta atrás, y decidieron quedarse muy atrás de ellos para charlar, George tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, se acercaron ala cabaña vacía del viejo Hagrid, y George la tomó de la mano para hablarle en un tono muy serio  
  
-Sabes que te amo Ivonne- dijo tiernamente mirándola a los ojos -y no sé que haría yo si me llegases a faltar o si te fieras con otro, siento unos celos enormes cuando te veo con Snape, con él particularmente, a pesar de lo que escuché en la enfermería,... ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, y parece que se quieren demasiado... a veces mi mente perversa me hace imaginarme cosas y siento que tienen una especie de amorío, pero tal vez,... sólo tal vez... es porque no conozco la raíz de esa amistad tan grande que los une, el verlos abrazados y protegiéndose el uno al otro, el verlo tan descompuesto el día que tuviste que estar en la enfermería, el imaginar que él estuvo a tu lado cuando pasó lo del torneo- lo dijo un poco nervioso pues tenía miedo de decir algo que lastimara a Ivonne -Realmente te amo, no quiero perderte y menos por tonterías como esta pero...  
  
-No me parecen tonterías... George, me parece más bien honesto de tu parte que me hayas dicho esto, en realidad me da gusto saber que confías en mi y que puedo confiar en ti, y que me dirás lo que te molesta... me da gusto que te intereses en mí, pero no es necesario que te pongas tan celoso, y mucho menos de Snape ...  
  
-Es que... ese afán suyo de protegerte... y el mío de hacerlo lo mejor posible... Ivonne no soporto verte llorar... no soporto verte enfadada... me siento el tipo más idiota cada que te enfadas, cada que entristeces, cada que algo te preocupa y yo... y... yo... no sé como reaccionar... no sé como hacerte sentir mejor... ni como solucionarlo... y miro a Snape que siempre reacciona correctamente y que siempre está allí... cuando tu... cuando tu... necesitas de alguien...  
  
-George Weasley- dijo ella cariñosamente -tú siempre estás allí cuando lo necesito... es solo que... Snape es muy especial... pero tú... tu eres la persona con la quiero estar en este momento y eres la persona que siempre está allí para abrazarme y para preocuparse por mí, eres la persona que hace vibrar mi cuerpo y que hace que mi corazón brinque cada que te acercas, aquella persona que me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago aún después de haberlo conocido en la intimidad, la persona con quien... con quien... me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida.  
  
-¿Y Snape?  
  
-El es como mi hermano, George, él me encontró cuando... bueno cuando... Voldemort mató a mi padre, yo lloraba con los puños apretados, veía con furia la figura de aquel que me había arrebatado a mi más preciado tesoro... él me levantó en sus brazos, me preguntó mi nombre, mi dirección y me llevó a casa cuando Voldemort no estuvo más cerca, yo me había escondido detrás de una tabla y vi cuando la luz verde lo atrapó... era el Avada Kedabra ... tal como a Cedric... Snape me visitaba de vez en cuando, de pronto como fui creciendo, comencé a investigar sobre las Artes Oscuras, y Snape me ayudó todo lo posible, fue por él que sé lo que sé, que pude salir adelante, cuando un chico me pretendía, él lo ahuyentaba, y cuando los otros me molestaban él siempre me protegía y me defendía, siempre estuvo allí, cuándo estaba con Cedric, él se enojaba, porque solo le podía contar mis problemas a él... siempre ha cuidado de mí, es como mi hermano mayor, y lo descubrí cuando salí con  
Charlie... al ver cómo protegen a Ginny por ser la más pequeña y la única mujer... creo que por ello no quise pasar a más con él, sin embargo tú y tu familia siempre han inspirado una cierta admiración y respeto, realmente no sabía que me podía enamorar de uno de ustedes... Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Fred y tu, siempre serán muy especiales para mí, sobre todo Ginny, es una niña muy linda... y tú que siempre tendrás un lugarzote en mi corazón- diciendo esto, la chica lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó con tanta pasión y ternura que a George no le quedó la menor duda de que él era dueño de sus pasiones y de su corazón; así como ella era dueña absoluta de todo su ser.  
  
********************--------------********************  
  
¿qué tal? A que no se imaginaban que todo ello pasaría, en realidad me gustaría tener a mi lado a alguien como Snape... un momento.... no, alucino, Snape es diferente... ¡Ah! Disculpen estaba divagando, pero espero que les esté gustando mi fic... dejen Revewssss 


	8. EL Baile de Halloween

He aquí la parte que más trabajo me está costando, la verdad es el pie para la aventura... donde todo lo emocionante comienza y se terminan los romances para dar paso a la neurosis... Mejor léanlo, lo terminé anoche, espero que les guste...  
  
Capítulo 8:  
  
Su ternura fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta, esta vez no por Snape, ni por ninguno de sus amigos, si no por un ruido extraño proveniente de los arbustos, Ivonne instintivamente puso a George detrás de ella, sin saber cómo ni por qué, en menos de dos segundos ambas varitas habían sido desenfundadas. Ivonne volteó para ver a George, parecía estar atento al arbusto y trataba de pasarse delante de ella, cosa que ella evitaba a toda costa. Ciertamente había algo en los arbustos, porque se movían cómo si algo temblara cerca de ellos, de pronto y con un chillido tan ensordecedor que hubiera hecho ponerse la carne de gallina a cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado, salió de entre ellos lo que parecía un elfo doméstico; miró a los chicos con expresión aterrorizada, pareciera que estuviera siendo perseguido  
  
-Dobby- decía el pequeño tratando de recobrar el aliento -¡necesito... ver... hablar...con Dobby- repetía el pequeño elfo, tapándose la cara con una pequeña manta de bebé que parecía usar por toda vestimenta -Woody necesita hablar con Dobby, asunto urgente- dijo siguiendo su camino y mirando constantemente hacia atrás  
  
-¡Qué extraño elfo!- comentó George sin ver la expresión de la chica que abrazaba como si estuviesen en peligro mortal.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí el pequeño elfo de los Malfoy?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si, él es el elfo que ha quedado en lugar de Dobby. Lo conocí cuando mi mamá fue e ayudar a Narcisa  
  
-¿por qué no mejor vamos adentro?  
  
-Está bien, quiero bailar un rato.  
  
-Lo que pida la dama... ¿Me permite?- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, el cuál ella tomó divertida y a al vez halagada.  
  
Para cuándo estuvieron adentro, Hermione los miraba con una expresión de curiosidad extrema, Ron sólo atinó a ver a George y Harry y Ginny parecían entenderse muy bien, pues se besaban apasionadamente en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Fred, Lee, Cho y Alicia parecían divertirse viendo cómo les salían plumas a la gente en el gran comedor, pues habían puesto Galletas canarias en todas las mesas a manera de botana, y a Dumbledore lejos de molestarle, le divertía.  
  
-Harry ¿has visto a Malfoy?- preguntó Ivonne cuándo éste y Ginny se hubiesen separado  
  
-Si, está con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, allá detrás de ti- dijo él señalando con la cabeza a los cuatro chicos que los veían cómo si fuesen personas enfermas, y murmuraban cosas entre ellos de las que luego se reían forzadamente.  
  
-Esperen aquí un momento- dijo la chica reaccionando después de un tiempo.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó George que había dejado de abrazar a la chica. Ella no contestó, y en cambio se dirigió como una autómata a la mesa donde se hallaban sentados los profesores  
  
-Severus- murmuró al fin -¿quieres bailar una pieza conmigo?- preguntó aparentando estar tranquila  
  
-Claro...Profesora ¿me permite un momento?- le dijo a Minerva McGonagall que se hallaba sentada a su lado intentando entablar una conversación que se alejase de la rutina del trabajo y la escuela.  
  
Snape e Ivonne bailaban cómo unos expertos, pareciese que lo hubiesen hecho toda su vida, y con una perfecta sincronía, que hacía ver el espectáculo aún más extraño de lo que se veía: un profesor de aspecto duro y cruel, con el cabello negro y graso, y la túnica tan conservadora cómo la de un sacerdote bailando en perfecta sincronía con una adolescente de 17 años con el pelo tan rubio y brillante como el oro de un galeón y con la cara tan llena de alegría.  
  
-¿qué es lo que pasa Ivonne?- preguntó Snape advirtiendo el semblante de preocupación en los ojos de la chica.  
  
-Acabo de ver algo desagradable- dijo ella sin tratar de negar su preocupación. Pareciese que no necesitaran de palabras para poder entenderse, que sus sentimientos estuviesen conectados y que su alma hubiese sido exactamente la misma.-El elfo de los Malfoy ha salido corriendo de entre los arbustos  
  
-¿El elfo de los Malfoy? ¿Dobby?  
  
-No, Woody, me preocupó porque pedía ver a Dobby, y al parecer alguien lo estaba siguiendo.  
  
-¿siguiendo?- dijo Snape sin el menor cambio en su rostro; al parecer ambos eran muy buenos actores, pues uno no se daba cuenta de lo que hablaban, y lo que sentían sólo lo reflejaban en su mirada, George lo sabía, y presentía que aquella situación por muy incomoda que para el fuera, habría de ser el inicio de una jornada de inseguridad y constante peligro.  
  
-Si, lo noté un poco temeroso, además salió de entre los arbustos, en dirección al bosque prohibido  
  
-¿y qué hacían ustedes en el bosque prohibido?  
  
-Snape ¿no creerás que me estaba saltando las reglas?¿o si?  
  
-No... pero...  
  
-Ese es otro asunto Sevy pero ahora lo importante es ver que Malfoy no sabe nada de que su Elfo está aquí, y que Harry está seguro  
  
-¡Potter!- murmuró Snape haciendo un semblante molesto, que esta vez fue perceptible para el ojo ajeno  
  
-¿no puedes olvidar el pasado? Es su hijo, él ya no vive, Harry necesita mucha ayuda...  
  
-Lo sé, pero me es imposible aceptar que haya alguien que se parezca tanto a James... y que tenga... los... la... mirada de... Lili.  
  
-Snape, hazlo por ella, por su memoria, si tanto la querías, si es que aún la amas, y si no, por la orden del Fénix, por Dumbledore y...- la chica tartamudeó un momento, se había puesto ligeramente colorada  
  
-¿te agrada?  
  
-Es un gran chico, y él no tiene la culpa de nada en realidad.  
  
-Tienes razón, pero es que es tan cómo él y tan cómo ella que me da miedo, no sé si amarlo u odiarlo...  
  
-Snape... Sevy...- y se abrazó contra él cómo una niña indefensa que se abraza a alguien deseando que la protejan, él no le fue indiferente y le correspondió con ese gesto tan peculiar que tenía cuando estaba con ella. Además de que acariciaba sus cabellos dorados en ese momento recogidos en un moño, y besaba su cabeza haciendo que ella vibrara de satisfacción.  
  
-Hablaré con Draco... parece que le gustas... me gustaría que...  
  
-Severus no voy a relacionarme con ese niño hasta que no aprenda que debe comportarse... además está muy pequeño  
  
-Bueno está bien... pero... necesito que lo cuides también, que esté protegido... sólo por si las dudas.  
  
-Está bien Sevy... pero sólo porque es mi deber, no porque me agrade el chico.  
  
Aunque la canción había terminado ya, ellos seguían charlando en la pista, pero parecía no importarles que todo el mundo los viera, y es que en realidad no importaba, ya que hablaban tan bajo que pareciera que estuvieran en un televisor con el Mute puesto.  
  
Por fin ambos decidieron separarse y Severus llevó a Ivonne a su sitio al lado de George, que le agradeció con la cabeza y tomó a la chica por la cintura. Aún no podía dejar de sentir esa punzada espantosa en el estómago cada vez que los veía juntos.  
  
-¡Qué espectáculo Del Pierre!  
  
-Hola Malfoy, ¿cómo estas?  
  
-Muy bien Del Pierre, pero tú debes estar loca como para hacer un espectáculo así, ¡¡Bailar con un maestro!!  
  
-Eso es asunto mío Draco, no te metas, además prefiero pedirle a MI PAREJA que me permita bailar con él a quedarme SOLA sin bailar y con cara de huele-mierda, ahora hazme el favor de retirarte antes de que otra cosa suceda... - se veía enfadada, aunque no le restaba belleza, creo que más bien le daba un aspecto mucho más maduro que la hacía lucir más atractiva todavía.  
  
-Ivonne- dijo Malfoy antes de dar la vuelta -¿bailarías conmigo?  
  
-Pero... Draco... yo... tú...- esa propuesta la había desorientado demasiado, no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos en que se lo pidiera en un tono tan suplicante como el que estaba usando -¿quieres bailar conmigo?  
  
-Si, bueno si tu quieres- y lanzó una mirada a George más suplicante aún que la primera.-¿permitirías que bailara conmigo?  
  
-este...- el chico no supo que contestar, simplemente era desición de ella, y él no podía, no quería influir en ella -es cosa de ella- dijo seguro de sí -si ella quiere no veo por qué oponerme  
  
-Está bien- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a su novio y mandándole un beso cariñoso  
  
Ivonne era un poco más bajita que Malfoy, pero ello no impidió que lo mirara a los ojos, en realidad Ivonne era una de las muchachas más bonitas y atractivas de Hogwarts, aunque ella no lo había notado, y esa noche que lucía elegante y esbelta con su túnica de terciopelo azul fuerte que la hacía verse más alta (porque en realidad era muy bajita), era apenas unos centímetros más alta que Hermione, y en el verano los chicos habían crecido demasiado. En especial Draco Malfoy, quien se había convertido en un chico alto y significativamente atractivo para aquellas a las que un tanto de egocentrismo no les era molesto.  
  
-¿qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- dijo la chica con un acento un tanto molesta, pero sin ningún deseo de discutir  
  
-En realidad... quisiera saber por qué me odias tanto  
  
la chica lanzó una carcajada -¡no te odio bobo!- dijo tratando de contener la risa -Es solo que tu actitud tan prepotente y arrogante no te deja ser agradable para algunos... y me saca de mis casillas  
  
-¿Entonces no me odias?- dijo el chico tan rojo como un tomate  
  
-Claro que no... pero si fueras más agradable... sería muy diferente ¿no crees?  
  
-Pero... yo...  
  
-sé que es difícil, pero el que persevera alcanza  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Proverbio Muggle- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa  
  
La música finalizó para suerte de la chica que comenzaba a sentirse más incómoda ante la mirada lujuriosa del chico, quien no dejaba de mirar sus senos... la llevó a su lugar y después se retiró besándola en la mejilla muy cariñosamente, lo que provocó un gesto de enfado de parte de George, el cuál desapareció al ver la cara asombrada y asqueada de la chica.  
  
-¿Qué quería Malfoy?  
  
-No lo sé pero no me agrada- dijo la chica siendo sincera ante todos -no dejaba de mirarme... de mirarme...- se sonrojó notoriamente -bueno tu sabes...- le dijo a George señalándose los senos nerviosamente, él se puso furioso, y de no ser porque Fred lo tomó del brazo y Lee del pecho hubiera ido a golpear a Draco furiosamente... Ivonne se puso frente a él en ese momento y lo detuvo... sus ojos centelleaban de furia, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y casi le salía humo por las orejas; en realidad nunca lo habían visto así, era la primera vez que estaba tan enfurecido, tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara a ese estúpido niño... y de sacarle los ojos si fuese posible ¿cómo se atrevía a mirar a su chica de ese modo?...  
  
-George cálmate... no fue para tanto- decía Ivonne tratando de calmar a su novio que miraba a Malfoy con ojos fulminantes  
  
-¿No fue para tanto? ¿Te parece poco? ¡es un verdadero hijo de ...  
  
-¿Por qué esas expresiones Weasley- era Snape que se acercaba por detrás de ellos  
  
-¡En verdad lo siento profesor Snape!- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse -¡No encuentro otro calificativo para ese... Slitheryn engreído- y señaló con la cabeza al pequeño muchacho que charlaba animadamente con sus toscos amigos  
  
-¿Qué ha hecho ahora Malfoy?- respondió con acento tranquilo el jefe de la casa de Slytherin  
  
-¡Es un maldito depravado... es un... mira que hacerle eso a mi novia... es... es... ¡  
  
-¿pero qué ha hecho?  
  
-Ha visto con lujuria las dotes de Ivonne- respondió Lee divertido -George se ha puesto como energúmeno  
  
El rostro de Snape tomaba color a cada instante, cada vez parecía más colorado, aunque su piel cetrina y pálida no dejaba que eso se hiciera muy visible, la chica se percató de ello, al igual que Harry y Hermione, que trataban de decir algo sin tener muchos logros...  
  
-Draco Malfoy tendrá un cruel castigo- murmuraba Snape con enfado y una tétrica voz -me las va a pagar  
  
-Severus por favor no hagas nada imprudente-suplicaba Ivonne que tomaba a George de un brazo y a Snape con el otro. Cho Chang se había acercado un poco, para distracción del propio Snape que no sabía aún nada sobre la tregua de ambas.  
  
-Señorita Chang- dijo el profesor con el tono de voz que utilizaba con Harry cuando le quería quitar puntos a la casa de Gryffindor. -¿qué hace usted por aquí? Espero que no esté importunando a Ivonne porque si no...  
  
-No Snape- interrumpió Ivonne con una risa bastante contagiosa -Cho y yo hemos hecho las paces, hemos aclarado las cosas y ahora tratamos de ser amigas... trata de no preocuparte más por mí- y lanzó una de las tiernas miradas que solía lanzarle cada que quería convencerlo de algo  
  
-Está bien... pero prométeme que no te meterás en líos y que a la menor provocación acudirás a mí de inmediato  
  
-Claro que si, tenlo por seguro  
  
**-***-**-**-**-**-**-**-*-*-*--*-*--**-*-  
  
NA: ¿qué tal el pequeño Malfoy ah pero me cae bien el muchachito... ¿qué hay con George? Ahhh eso lo descubritán el Próximo capítulo. 


	9. Peleas

1 Perdonen, creo que metí la pata, pero ahora si aquí tienen el capítulo correcto, no creo que necesite más tiempo ya que he adelantado tres capítulos aunque si me han costado trabajo, Lucía muchas gracias por hacerme notar mi error y princess Leia Skywalker espero que te siga gustando y que sigas dejando tus revews y a todos los que no he mencionado por burra y porque se me han olvidado una disculpa y sigan disfrutándolo.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Capítulo 9  
  
-Malfoy… necesito hablar contigo  
  
-Claro que si… ¡será un placer Ivonne!  
  
-Malfoy no quiero que me vuelvas a mirar de ese modo, sé lo que quieres, Hermione me lo ha contado todo y estoy realmente decepcionada de ti… creí que eras un caballero… además yo estoy muy fuera de tu alcance… así que si sigues con eso, mejor será que te vallas haciendo ala idea de que mis amigos y mi novio van a estar allí para defenderme…  
  
-Yo tendré a Snape de mi lado- dijo acercándose a la chica con mirada perversa –él siempre está allí para defenderme- y lanzó una risa maliciosa al tiempo que tomaba de la cintura a la chica.  
  
-Quítale las manos de encima muchacho  
  
-¡Profesor Snape!… yo solo estaba… abrazaba a mi compañera- dijo tratando de disimular lo que iba a hacer.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a mentirme Malfoy!- dijo arrebatando de sus manos a la chica que parecía un pequeño trapo al lado de ellos dos -¡Sé perfectamente lo que pretendes! ¿quieres acaso que llame a tus padres?  
  
-¡No será capaz!… digo ¡soy Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy!, el mejor alumno de Slytherin  
  
-Esta vez esos argumentos no son válidos Malfoy…¿sabes quien es ella? ¿sabes que relación tiene conmigo?  
  
-Eh… es ¿su amante?  
  
-No… ¡por supuesto que no!… ella es mi única familia lejos de Dumbledore… así que por favor aléjate de ella ¿no querrás sufrir las consecuencias del castigo del hermano mayor? ¿o si?  
  
-eh… no lo creo- y el chico se fue tan espantado como siempre  
  
-Malfoy ¡espera!- gritó Snape deteniendo al chico -¿has recibido carta de tus padres?  
  
-Si, ayer la última- ¿por qué?  
  
-¿no hay novedades en el ministerio de magia? ¿en tu casa?  
  
-No… más bien el elfo doméstico escapó… dice mi padre que era más incompetente que Dobby… no saben donde puede estar… estaba mal educado  
  
-¿y?  
  
-Nada más, no hay mas novedades… mi madre dice que mi padre ha estado llegando muy tarde del trabajo, contrario al Señor Weasley que se comunica con ella de vez en cuando… además… mi padre trabaja más duro y tiene repentinas juntas de trabajo según mi madre… no lo sé… parece que sospecha que la engaña con otra bruja…  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¡no quiero los datos íntimos de la vida de tus padres!  
  
-Malfoy puedes irte- dijo la voz de Ivonne que tomaba a Snape de la túnica y la jalaba a su despacho  
  
-Parece que no sabe nada el chico- dijo el hombre con semblante pensativo  
  
-Snape ¿hablaste con Dobby?  
  
-No, esperaba que lo hicieras tú  
  
-Es mejor que valla ahora, no olvides nada de lo que ha dicho Malfoy, hablaré también con Ron y George, haber si saben algo de sus padres… escribiré a los Weasley haber que tal están y a Percy para que me informe como van las cosas en el ministerio- mientras decía esto se ponía una gabardina y salía del despacho mientras Snape procesaba toda la información –Por favor- agregó antes de salir –Avisa a Dumbledore de la visita de Woody, y dile lo que ha dicho Malfoy  
  
Salió de la habitación corriendo, chocando con la profesora McGonagall que la detuvo muy violentamente  
  
-Petrificus totalis- dijo ella y la chica que corría a todo lo que daba caía al suelo por el impulso de sus pasos  
  
-Ivonne Del Pierre ¿qué estas haciendo?- lanzó el contrahechizo mientras se cercioraba de que no podría huir  
  
-Profesora McGonagall tengo algo que hacer, voy de prisa, Severus se lo explicará  
  
-¿Severus? ¿Por qué tanta confianza con el profesor Snape?  
  
-él se lo explicará- dijo nuevamente y se incorporó para salir corriendo de allí.  
  
Cuándo llegó al cuadro que tapaba la entrada de la cocina hizo cosquillas a la pera, pero puso tanta fuerza y desesperación que la pera lanzó una exclamación de dolor  
  
-lo siento- dijo la chica intentando repetir la operación con más delicadeza –Gracias- dijo cuando el cuadro se movía dando paso al interior de la cocina. Al instante una bola de elfos domésticos ansiosos se arremolinaban junto a ella con jarras y vasos que contenían Zumo de calabaza y bandejas de plata que estaban repletos de pastelillos de chocolate.  
  
-¿dónde está Dobby?- preguntó la chica tomando uno de los vasos y un pan de las manos de una elfina que se veía un poco diferente ala última vez que la había visto, por lo menos sus ropas estaban limpias y ya no lloraba, y se había vuelto bastante más servicial que en tiempos anteriores.  
  
-Winky ¿dónde está Dobby?  
  
-Dobby no está señorita- dijo la elfina con voz chillona pero entendible –Dobby fue a ayudar a un camarada… un elfo desobediente que ha escapado de su amo…  
  
-Aquí está Dobby señorita ¿necesita algo?  
  
-Hola Dobby- dijo Ivonne al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para abrazarlo, el elfo abrió los ojos como platos y unas lágrimas quisieron brotar de sus verdes ojos . -¿dónde estabas?  
  
-Señorita Ivonne ¡que gusto verle!. Dobby estaba ocupado señorita… pero ahora Dobby está aquí para usted  
  
-Dobby tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo- dijo poniendo un semblante muy serio -¿está aquí Woody?  
  
-Woody ha ido a buscar a su amo… Dobby le ha dicho que vuelva con los Malfoy… si no Woody será castigado  
  
-Dobby ¿qué te ha dicho Woody?  
  
-Dobby no puede decirlo con tantos elfos alrededor- dijo volteando a ver a todos los elfos que se habían juntado alrededor de la chica con deliciosos platillos y alguna que otra fruta  
  
-¿podrían dejarnos solos a Dobby y a mí un rato chicos?- y en el instante todos los elfos con excepción de Winky se habían retirado del lugar -¿qué pasa Winky?  
  
-Dobby debe ser más discreto con estos asuntos… Winky piensa que hace mal al contar los problemas de Woody  
  
-Winky tal vez pueda ayudar en algo, además es parte de mi misión en esta escuela  
  
-Está bien, pero Winky no quiere saber nada de Dobby por mucho tiempo, y espero que Winky no se vea en problemas por su impertinencia- dijo al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar  
  
-Dobby, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Woody?  
  
-Woody huye de mis antiguos amos señorita, él ha acudido a Dobby por ayuda, Woody ha dicho a Dobby que su amo está en malos pasos, que engaña a su ama para irse con amigos… que ha hecho cosas malas  
  
-¿qué tipo de cosas?  
  
-Ha metido gente mala en casa cuando la señora no está, tal como lo hacía antes de que Dobby fuera liberado, señorita… Dobby sospecha… sospecha que…- se vio interrumpido por los murmullos y los gritos de los elfos que se arremolinaban en la puerta al ver a entrar a Harry y Ron, ellos se alegraron al ver que Hermione no había llegado con ellos. Al igual que a ella, los elfos les brindaban comida a granel, y Ron la aceptaba con gusto, introduciendo algo en la bolsa y guardando en una servilleta algo que según él llevaría a Hermione.  
  
-Ivonne no pensábamos encontrarte aquí- dijo Ron al tiempo que extendía una manzana a la joven –para la chica más bella de Hogwarts-  
  
-¡basta Ron! ¡me abochornas!- y se puso ligeramente colorada -¿qué hacen aquí chicos?  
  
-Venimos por un poco de comida para los muchachos, George no ha querido bajar a almorzar esta mañana y Fred y Lee lo han acompañado y están tratando de convencerlo para que salga  
  
-¿qué es lo que le pasa a George?  
  
-Se ve un poco enfadado- dijo Harry mirando a Ron para saber que decir –en realidad está molesto por la forma en la que defendiste a Malfoy anoche en el baile y después de lo que te hizo  
  
-George nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, pero creo que tú eres la única que lo puede sacar de allí- agregó Ron mirando a la chica con aire suplicante y esperanzado  
  
-Hermione no lo ha logrado, no siquiera Ginny, nos ha preocupado mucho  
  
-está bien- dijo la chica levantándose –Dobby vendré a verte después ¿si?  
  
-Claro señorita Dobby le agradece su visita, espero que su novio se calme pronto  
  
-Gracias Dobby… Chicos vamonos  
  
Después de dos horas, Ivonne logró convencer a George de que le abriera la puerta del dormitorio, en realidad Lee y Fred estaban desesperados, pues tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch y necesitaban sus escobas, debido a que George se encontraba enfadado y encerrado no habían podido pasar por ellas. En realidad pocas veces habían visto a George enfadado, pero nunca tanto como en aquella ocasión; Ivonne pasó al cuarto donde se encontraba George, y con muchos trabajos pudo exponerle las razones que ella tenía para haber defendido a Malfoy, las cuales no sonaron muy convincentes para George, lo único que le sonó convincente fue la parte donde le había dicho lo de Snape y la protección del Hermano Mayor.  
  
-Es en serio, Malfoy es un elemento importante  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-para averiguar por que Woody ha escapado  
  
-¿Woody?  
  
-El elfo de los Malfoy…  
  
-Ivonne ¿no crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?  
  
-George trata de entenderme, NECESITO enfrentar a Voldemort, cualquier pista que me lleve a él es buena, es un rayito de esperanza en mi vida…  
  
-¿acaso no te soy suficiente? ¿no puedo suplir a Cedric Diggory?  
  
-Nadie puede hacerlo George- dijo la muchacha enfadada y volteando hacia la ventana –así como nadie puede suplir a mi padre… ni quitarme de la mente esa imagen… verlo tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos… sus ojos azules tan bellos que parecían tener un mar de conocimiento dentro… mi padre George… lo más sagrado en la vida para mí… mi conexión con el mundo mágico… mi madre es muggle.…  
  
-Lo siento, no lo sabía- dijo un poco molesto –pero me duele ver que soy tan poca cosa para ti, que no puedo ser en tu vida ni la mitad de lo que fue Cedric, y que no te es suficiente conmigo  
  
-George…  
  
-No Ivonne es mejor que terminemos… es mejor que nos alejemos antes de que alguien de los dos acabe lastimando al otro… es mejor que dejemos todo en donde está… Ivonne… es mejor que te vallas  
  
La chica salió de la habitación enjugándose las lágrimas, realmente amaba al chico, pero su sueño era vengar a su primo y a su padre, George tomó su escoba y se fue al estadio de Quidditch, ni siquiera se fijó en Hermione que trataba de consolar a Ivonne que lloraba en silencio y sin lágrimas, simplemente miraba al fuego de la chimenea tratando de ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza.  
  
-Ivonne- decía Hermione con suavidad –eres una chica muy fuerte, estoy segura de que lo superarás, lograrás lo que te propongas… olvidarlo o recuperarlo  
  
-Hermione ¿quieres dejarme sola un momento?  
  
-Claro que si  
  
-Hermione- repitió Ivonne cuando la otra chica se alejaba –Gracias por apoyarme  
  
-Es lo que hacen las buenas amistades- dijo repitiendo lo que le había dicho Ivonne el día en que se conocieron.  
  
Ivonne dejó caer las lágrimas y las secó con su jersey azul claro, no se percató de que Ron entraba por la puerta a solas y con unas flores en la mano, apartó una de ellas, la más hermosa y se la dio a la chica que lloraba  
  
-Ivonne, no llores, no tiene caso  
  
-Gracias Ron- dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa –Hermione tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado  
  
-Mi hermano es un idiota- dijo en un tono enfadado –Mira que terminarte así como así  
  
-Yo tengo la culpa Ron- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza –No le di su lugar, él merecía mucho más  
  
-En realidad… yo estaría encantado con una chica como tú, y también Harry, no porque seas hermosa, si no porque para mí eres todo un caso, eres tan… guay… si eso es, guay…  
  
-Gracias Ron…  
  
-¡Ven acá!- al decir esto abrazó ala chica con fuerza contra él, y así permanecieron por mucho tiempo, Hermione bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, y por un momento le dio un ataque de celos al ver aquella escena, pero Ron la volteó a ver y le extendió el ramo de flores en silencio, para que Ivonne no se diera cuenta de ello, besaba la cabeza de la chica que se aferraba a él como un náufrago a una tabla, pero miraba a Hermione con la seguridad de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, por fin la chica se incorporó y ofreció una disculpa a Ron, vio a Hermione y también se disculpó, se levantó del sofá y fue directo a su dormitorio donde escribiría a Percy para preguntarle sobre el ministerio y a Charlie para contarle lo sucedido, mandó las cartas con una lechuza de la escuela, ya que Hedwing descansaba tranquilo y Pigwidgeon no sería muy rápido para ello. Se decidió a salir, se enjuagó la cara para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas y salió directo al despacho de Snape, cuando llegó no pudo contenerse más, cerró la puerta y corrió a sus brazos, Snape se había dado cuenta de la tristeza en su rostro y la abrazó con tanta fuerza y dulzura que ella se sintió totalmente protegida y segura con él.  
  
-¿qué ha pasado?- dijo éste levantando la cara de la chica de la barbilla -¿qué te han hecho?  
  
-George… terminamos…- dijo la joven entre sollozos -¡Es mi culpa Sevy! ¡Solo mía! ¡soy una estúpida!  
  
-¡NO LO ERES! ¡NO ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! ¡ERES UNA CHICA ÚNICA! Él no te supo valorar  
  
-quizá me valoró más que yo a él  
  
-¿por qué dices eso?  
  
-Se enfadó porque paso mucho tiempo en la pista de Voldemort, porque constantemente lo abandono, y porque sintió celos de que yo hubiese defendido a Malfoy después de… haber bailado con él  
  
-Hiciste lo correcto, el chico se hubiese metido en un lío muy grande  
  
-Sevy te quiero mucho ¡nunca me abandones!- y lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, dejando fluir libremente el llanto que hacía ver sus ojos como las agua del mar…  
  
-No lo haré… primero me muero yo…  
  
-No Sevy no soportaría perderte a ti también  
  
-Ahora tienes a Fleur  
  
-como si sirviera de algo, ella está celosa de mí, y no nos podemos llevar bien  
  
-Preciosa ¡mírame!, ¡NUNCA TE DEJARÉ SOLA! ¿entiendes?  
  
-Gracias…  
  
En ese momento entró el profesor Dumbledore, parecía preocupado, al parecer Fred y George se habían enfadado y se habían peleado, al parecer los dos habían caído de la escoba y estaban ahora en la enfermería; Dumbledore estaba aún atónito, pues los gemelos nunca habían peleado de esa manera, muy al contrario siempre estaban juntos y trataban de apoyarse cuanto fuese posible, en realidad ninguno de los dos se habían comportado de esa manera y mucho menos durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch que era lo que más disfrutaban. Ivonne se puso muy pálida, casi había tomado el color de Snape, y sus enrojecidos ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa palabras del profesor Dumbledore  
  
-¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó la chica corriendo hacia la puerta  
  
-En la enfermería, con la Señora Pomfrey  
  
-Severus ahora vengo- dijo saliendo sin que el profesor Snape la pudiera detener  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*  
  
-Ron ¿qué sabes de tus hermanos?- preguntó la chica al pelirrojo que se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la sala común discutiendo con Harry sobre la pelea que habían tenido sus hermanos durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch  
  
-Por el momento que están bien, pero bastante enfadados el uno con el otro  
  
-¿por qué no te has quedado con ellos?  
  
-están insoportables, la verdad es que me tenían entre la espada y la pared. No te recomiendo que vallas  
  
-¿saben por qué discutieron?  
  
-no… bueno… si pero… pero…es tonto…- y volteaba hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara  
  
-¿y como es que se han golpeado?  
  
-Con las Bludgers, según ellos se entrenaban pero George mandó una bludger directamente a Fred y le ha golpeado un brazo, casi se cae de la escoba… ahí viene Lee. El te lo explicará mejor.- y salió huyendo de la mirada de la chica que parecía muy intrigada  
  
-Lee…  
  
-Acompáñame a la enfermería… es urgente que hables con ellos  
  
-Pero…  
  
La chica no pudo seguir hablando porque el otro muchacho la jaló con fuerza del brazo para arrastrarla fuera de la sala común hacia la enfermería, donde se hallaban dos camillas demasiado distantes una de la otra, de entre las sabanas blancas, asomaban dos cabezas pelirrojas que hubiesen podido ser idénticas, pero que tenían marcas diferentes en el rostro… uno de ellos tenía la nariz aplastada, quizá por el golpe de la bludger, el otro tenía un ojo morado e hinchado seguramente por el golpe del puño del otro…  
  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- dijo el de la nariz aplastada al ver entrar a la chica de la mano de su mejor amigo  
  
-creo que tienen que hablar- dijo el chico que sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de la chica que trataba de zafarse para irse –no puedes estar así para siempre George Weasley, y menos por una chica que sabes bien que te ama  
  
-¡que sabes tu de esas cosas! Ni siquiera has tenido una buena novia desde que te conocemos  
  
-Escúchalo George- decía el otro pelirrojo desde la camilla algo molesto –él sabe de lo que habla  
  
-¡Un momento!- dijo enérgicamente la chica zafándose de las manos de Lee Jordán y sentándose en una silla que había entre las dos camillas -¡¿qué pasa con ustedes?! ¡¿Acaso son un par de niños pequeños?! ¡quiero saber que es lo que pasó! ¡AHORA!- se veía realmente furiosa, y sus ojos aún enrojecidos por el llanto, se tornaron ligeramente diabólicos, razón por la cuál no tuvo negativas por parte de Fred…  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
NA: Un solo revew por capítulo inspira a cualquiera a seguir con su trabajo, desde hace tiempo escribo historias, no fanfics pero si otro tipo de historias, no creo que haya palabras para expresar la emoción que te otorga el que una sola persona respete y guste de tu trabajo, es mucho muy gratificante saber que escribes para la gente y ésta lo disfruta.... he dicho a un amigo que me agrada sentir la milésima o millonésima parte de lo que siente Rowling con su trabajo.... no soy ella pero hago esto por ustedes... Disfrútenlo. 


	10. Merecido Descanso

Sin duda uno de los capítulos más largos, y por tanto uno de los que más me ha costado, todo por ustedes espero que les sigan gustando este fic.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
This is love calling heart  
  
Do you know how much it hurts?  
  
I didn't die overnight  
  
In the wind I had candlelight  
  
I controlled by my fear  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
That I can hear  
  
Please don't hurt me…  
  
  
  
Hacía ya una semana de lo acontecido durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Fred, Lee y George seguían tan inseparables como siempre, un poco recuperados de sus heridas; sin embargo había mucha hostilidad de parte de George hacia Ivonne, lo cuál ella resentía tremendamente, no se explicaba el por qué aunque había un gran amor de por medio él se portaba con tanta hostilidad; de hecho sólo cuándo ella estaba cerca George carecía de ese gran sentido del humor que lo caracterizaba. Ivonne trabajaba arduamente investigando la razón de que Woody huyera de su familia, siendo que los elfos domésticos como él y como Winky, preguntaba constantemente a Malfoy como andaban las cosas en casa, lo que aumentaba sus sospechas de que Lord Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca de Harry, sin embargo, no había nada seguro, pues Percy no se había dignado en contestarle a su carta; al parecer se habían enterado del desaire que George había pasado con ella y no querían dirigirle la palabra a excepción de Charlie Weasley que estaba al pendiente de su situación don su hermano, pues habían mantenido contacto por medio de cartas que contaban su estado de ánimo y lo que pasaba con George, que al parecer coincidía perfectamente con lo que George le contaba, aunque al parecer Charlie había decidido mantenerse neutral a esta disputa. Snape parecía más duro con los Weasley, y había mandado hasta enfrente a Fred y George, manteniéndolos alejados de Ivonne, además de que Fleur no soportaba ver llorar a su amiga y trataba de hacerla reír en sus clases. A pesar de ello, Ivonne mantenía contacto constante con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y en especial con Sirius que se preocupaba cada vez más por Harry. Constantemente se le veía a solas caminando a orillas del lago, parecía una zombi, sus ojos cada vez estaban más hinchados y las ojeras se marcaban cada vez más oscuras en el blanco rostro de la joven que a decir por los comentarios de Hermione tenia ya varios días sin dormir, y se la pasaba charlando con los elfos del castillo, en especial con Dobby, que la buscaba ya muy entrada la noche y que para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto decidía bajar a charlar a la sala común, donde se escuchaban apenas los susurros de Dobby. Había pedido la capa invisible a Harry para visitar la biblioteca con Snape, que le había dado permiso para visitar la sección prohibida, a menudo iban juntos a dicha sección y al parecer él le había dado una bolsa con polvos flu para visitarlo en su despacho sin tener que molestar a los demás ni a la señora gorda. Cierta noche Dobby la visitó como de costumbre, pero al parecer llevaba un amigo con él, y algo de comida y café caliente y bien cargado para mantenerla consciente, su compañero era Woody, que había acudido con ella con esperanza de que le ayudara…. Lo que ella no sabía era que Woody ya había puesto al tanto a Harry Potter sobre el asunto, y que en estos momentos Harry, Ron y Hermione deberían estar buscando la capa para ir a la biblioteca a investigar, sin embargo y para desgracia de ellos, Ivonne tenía todos los libros, la capa y lo que les era muy necesario en el despacho de Snape, Ivonne quería evitar a toda costa que Harry descubriese de qué se trataba el juego que jugaba con Malfoy, que la asediaba día y noche para ver si tenía esperanzas con ella ahora que George estaba fuera del partido.  
  
-Woody espera que usted lo ayude señorita- decía el elfo cuándo terminó de dar la explicación de lo que sucedía  
  
-Dobby le dijo a Woody que acudiera al señor Harry Potter señorita, él también lo puede ayudar  
  
-Dobby, he tomado mis precauciones para que Harry no se meta en ningún problema en este curso, lo quiero lejos de este asunto, esta vez seré yo quien enfrente al Señor Tenebroso  
  
-Señorita Dobby quiere desearle suerte, pero también está preocupado por Harry Potter, Dobby lo tiene en gran estima, y a usted también, y si algo les pasara a ustedes Dobby no se lo perdonaría  
  
-Dobby no te preocupes por mí, y por favor no digas nada a Harry porque lo quiero lejos de todo.  
  
Al día siguiente en el comedor, Ivonne fue directamente a buscar a Snape y a Dumbledore, al parecer era algo importante pues Dumbledore dijo algo a Snape que salió como un bólido del comedor, no sin antes abrazar muy fuerte ala chica, luego Dumbledore dijo algo a Ivonne y salió del comedor sin comer nada, para regresar empujada por Snape que casi no la dejaba sola a éstas alturas.  
  
-Se ha levantado muy temprano esta mañana- dijo Hermione –tomó una larga ducha pero aún se ve muy desaliñada, le hace mucha falta George- y dijo esto último con un gesto de lástima en el rostro tomando de la mano a Ron que miraba a la chica casi dormida sobre su tostada sirviéndose una taza de café muy cargado y sin endulzar que parecía era lo único que consumiría esa mañana. Una lechuza voló sobre ella dejándole caer una carta que al parecer era un vociferador, al abrirla oyó una voz muy conocida, que le gritaba palabras hirientes, al terminar la chica salió corriendo tapándose el rostro, pasó a un lado de Fred, George y Lee que se pudieron dar cuenta de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué tiene Ivonne?- preguntó Fred preocupado  
  
-Parece que ha recibido un cruel vociferador- explicó Harry señalando el lugar donde se hallaba un café recién servido y una tostada apenas mordida  
  
-Era de Percy- dijo Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento –Fue realmente cruel  
  
Dumbledore se acercó hacia ellos y para su sorpresa estaba muy preocupado, vieron a Malfoy que miraba cruelmente hacia las cabezas rojas de la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
-¿Saben a donde pudo ir?- preguntó a los chicos  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore… este… no lo sé…- dijo George bajando la cabeza  
  
-Tal vez al despacho de Snape- dijo Hermione al profesor Dumbledore –siempre acude a él cuando algo le pasa  
  
-El profesor Snape no está aquí- dijo Dumbledore –lo he mandado a un encargo, así que no puede estar allí  
  
-En la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo George con una luz de esperanza en los ojos –me ha dicho que le gusta estar allí cuando está triste… profesor Dumbledore ¿quién es ella?- dijo esto último con un semblante de dolor en el rostro  
  
-George ¿por qué no hablas con ella? Estoy seguro de que ella te lo explicará, en realidad no soy la persona más indicada pero te aseguro que esa chica necesita mucho más apoyo que el que le podemos dar Severus y yo- y lanzó una mirada que decía a George "ella te necesita"  
  
Malfoy salió del comedor casi inmediatamente, dejando caer la tostada y el zumo de calabaza en la mesa, al parecer llevaba algo de prisa, y llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo.  
  
-Al parecer él también está preocupado por ella- dijo Dumbledore lanzando una mirada severa a George cómo diciéndole "si no haces algo la perderás". George se levantó de un brinco y se decidió a salir del lugar, miró a Dumbledore y le dijo  
  
-¿Irá a buscarla Profesor?  
  
-no lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero si no se recupera pronto me parece que tendré problemas  
  
-Puedo acompañarlo si gusta  
  
-Está bien ¿qué esperamos?- y salieron casi corriendo hacia los límites del bosque  
  
cuándo hubieron llegado, Draco Malfoy se hallaba en la puerta, al parecer nadie le había abierto, aunque aseguró que allí estaba la chica, cosa que después Dumbledore comprobó al tocar la puerta, se asomó una cabeza de cabellos dorados y casi tan enmarañados como los de Hermione, y unos ojos azules que parecían tristes, y rodeados por una sombra negra que los hacían ver tétricos, ligeramente enrojecidos por el llanto, al ver a George frunció el entrecejo, abrió y dejó pasar a Dumbledore y a Malfoy, pero al parecer se había interpuesto entre la puerta y George  
  
-¿qué es lo que pasa Ivonne?- dijo George molesto y tirando del brazo ala chica -¿no puedes darme una oportunidad?  
  
-¿Oportunidad de que?- dijo la chica en el mismo tono que él -¿de humillarme?, ¿de ser odiada por tu familia? ¿de perder algo de mi tesoro? George no es justo… no es justo que…- sus ojos se miraron suplicantes e inundados por las lágrimas –que tus celos no te dejen ver lo que tengo que hacer… que tu egoísmo no te deje pensar en mis necesidades… que hayas dejado que mi corazón muera poco a poco con tu hostilidad para que luego vengas a pedir explicaciones que te he dado desde que nos conocimos…  
  
-¿Entonces qué es lo justo Ivonne? ¿qué me deje humillar por Malfoy? ¿qué permita que bailes con todos los chicos que te lo pidan y que siempre pases sobre mí? ¿qué no permita que me des mi lugar?  
  
-George- dijo ella con un movimiento brusco para callarlo –acepto que no te di tu lugar, pero no puedo dejar de lado mis prioridades y te he explicado cuáles son… además siempre estarás para mí sobre cualquier otro chico por lo menos en el plano sentimental, no puedo compararte con Cedric porque no eres Cedric, eres George Weasley, y no hay dos seres iguales en este mundo, ni muggle ni mágico ¿entiendes? George nadie puede suplir a nadie, pero siempre va a haber alguien o algo que llene el hueco que otras personas dejaron, estoy tratando de cerrar el hueco que dejaste, no me es fácil, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer y si te tengo cerca… si te tengo cerca me es imposible pensar en otra cosa, me es imposible concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer, porque me has dejado un vacío demasiado grande y hay situaciones que no me ayudan a sentirme mejor…  
  
-Percy- la interrumpió agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento- Percy fue…  
  
-La gota que derramó el vaso George, Percy era de las persona en quienes solía confiar, de no ser por Charlie… no hubiera llegado tan lejos, no me hubiera atrevido a mirar a los ojos a Ron ni a dirigirle la palabra a Fred, George ha sido más duro para mí de lo que piensas  
  
-¿por qué no pasan chicos?- decía Dumbledore desde el umbral de la puerta -Malfoy tiene que ir a clase y solo te ha traído algo de comer, ahora mismo se tiene que ir así que podemos hablar con calma.  
  
Los chicos obedecieron, y tomaron asiento en la vieja cama de Hagrid y las sillas que quitaron de la mesa, Draco se retiró enseguida y pudieron charlar con mucha calma  
  
-Procuremos ser breves Ivonne los demás llegarán en un momento con Snape  
  
-Claro profesor Dumbledore  
  
-Te he dicho que me llames Albus  
  
-está bien, pero primero lo primero  
  
-George debes comprender que hay muchas cosas en la vida de Ivonne que son mucho más importantes que las amistades e incluso que los noviazgos, sabes bien que en estos momentos son escasas las personas con las que realmente cuenta Ivonne tanto como apoyo moral como amistades  
  
-Ella solo me ha comentado de Snape  
  
-Solo Snape y yo conocemos realmente su situación, sabemos lo que es importante para ella, pero últimamente nos está yendo muy mal en ese aspecto, George la has herido muchísimo, quizá más de lo que te hirió a ti.  
  
-George yo sólo herí tu ego, tu me heriste el alma… dices que no te doy tu lugar pero en realidad no le doy lugar a tu ego, George trata de entenderme  
  
-¿qué debo entender? ¿qué es lo que hay contigo? ¿quién diablos eres Ivonne?  
  
-Eso te lo ha dicho desde que se conocieron George, no creo que tengas tan poca capacidad para no entender el por qué Ron la admira tanto y Hermione la defiende a ese grado, Harry sin duda está fascinado con ella ¿eres el único que no entiende lo que vale? George, Fred ha sido demasiado considerado contigo al igual que Lee, sus miradas los delatan, y he visto como se han detenido ante los sentimientos de ambos…  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore ¿qué es lo que quiere decir con esto?- preguntó la chica extrañada  
  
-Ivonne ambos chicos te pretenden, sin duda lo hicieron desde el principio, pero al ver la forma en que George te miraba decidieron quedarse al margen de la situación, por lo regular George siempre ha hecho segunda a Fred, así que éste decidió que era turno de George… por ello el pleito del entrenamiento de Quidditch…  
  
-¿Fue por mi? Pero…. No lo merezco… yo…yo… los Weasley  
  
-¿Nosotros qué?  
  
-Te lo dije George ustedes siempre han sido parte de mi tesoro, han sido siempre importantes para mí, y es por ello que me ha afectado el hecho de que Percy… bueno Percy me haya mandado un vociferador tan cruel  
  
-Percy no tenía ningún derecho- exclamó George con enfado –No debí haberle dicho nada  
  
-Tú no tienes la culpa George- dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha y un tono muy triste en su voz –creo que los dos hemos actuado muy irracionalmente  
  
-De cualquier forma Ivonne, no voy a seguir con esto- diciendo esto, salió de la cabaña dejando a Dumbledore y a la chica completamente solos y en silencio.  
  
-Creo que debemos bajar a la junta Ivonne- susurró Dumbledore con ternura, no querrás hacer esperar a nuestros compañeros de la Orden del Fénix ¿verdad?… además Sirius está loco por verte.  
  
-Está bien profesor- dijo la chica tratando de sonreír ante lo que Dumbledore le había dicho –Albus… ¿crees que esté cerca?  
  
-No lo sé pequeña… realmente no lo sé  
  
Se apresuraron a llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, donde al parecer ya estaban los personajes que esperaban y que eran encabezados por Severus Snape, quien trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de un gran perro negro que lo miraba con ojos fieros. Al ver a la joven todos los presentes sonrieron, y el perro se transformó en un hombre no muy desaliñado, así como tampoco de mal ver. Éste se acercó ala joven y besó caballerosamente una de sus manos esbozando una sonrisa tan amplia que contagió a la joven.  
  
-Sirius- murmuró Snape con un tono visiblemente molesto –no creo que sea hora de socializar- y se dirigió a abrazar a la chica para llevarla hasta un ligar a un lado de la silla de Dumbledore –Ivonne por favor ¿puedes explicar a los miembros lo que has averiguado?  
  
-Ciertamente desde la noche de Halloween he visto algunos sucesos extraños, Woody, el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy ha venido a hurtadillas y corriendo desesperado en busca de ayuda, al parecer han estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños con Lucius Malfoy, quien desaparece constantemente de casa a altas horas de la noche, dando extrañas explicaciones a su mujer (con quien últimamente no había llevado una muy buena relación); éstas explicaciones son las que Narcisa ha estado enviando a Draco por correo, mismas que lo han tenido un poco preocupado…  
  
-¿sabe el chico de la desaparición de su elfo?- preguntó Arabella Figg desde su lugar entre Lupin y Snape  
  
-Al parecer el chico está enterado de su desaparición, sin embargo lo atribuye a la influencia de su anterior elfo, Dobby, quien ahora se encuentra trabajando en Hogwarts. Anoche me ha visitado Dobby, y traía consigo a Woody, quien después de lo que vii no se atreve a volver con sus amos  
  
-Ivonne- la interrumpió Snape –Habías comentado una característica especial en el elfo la noche en la que me lo contaste, si no mal recuerdo habías dicho que volteaba constantemente, como si algo o alguien lo estuviera siguiendo.  
  
-Eso es cierto Severus, pero no existe la posibilidad de que algo maligno pudiera entrar en Hogwarts ni en sus terrenos, gracias al hechizo protector que Albus ha puesto alrededor del castillo… corríjanme si me equivoco, pero éste hechizo que rodea al castillo no puede ser quebrantado a menos que el mago que lo invocó lo desee, y como sé que Albus Dumbledore no quiere deshacer el hechizo, podemos estar seguros de que por el momento Harry Potter y nuestras vidas están seguras dentro de Hogwarts, además no creo que Harry desee salir a Hogsmeade si Remus y Sirius permanecen un rato con nosotros…  
  
-Pero Ivonne- interrumpió Snape visiblemente indignado -¿cómo es que propones que ellos dos se queden aquí? ¿dónde los meterás? No pueden entrar en las casas ¿me equivoco profesor Dumbledore?  
  
Albus Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, parecía procesar toda la información, y tomar en cuenta las observaciones que Ivonne Del Pierre había formulado  
  
-recordemos que por el momento no tenemos profesor de Cuidado De Criatura Mágicas, por tanto, la cabaña del viejo Hagrid está desocupada- dijo Sirius lanzando una pícara mirada a la chica que sonreía esperando la respuesta del Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Sirius no creo que sea muy buena idea ocupar la cabaña de Hagrid sin su conocimiento- dijo la chica con tal tono de voz que recordaba notablemente al tono del viejo gruñón Snape.  
  
-¡Me parece una buena idea!- dijo Dumbledore para sorpresa de todos –Sirius y Lupin se quedarán un tiempo en la cabaña de Hagrid, Arabella por favor también es necesario que te quedes, puedes ocupar mi habitación y yo me quedaré en mi despacho  
  
-En mi dormitorio hay una cama desocupada, solo dormimos Hermione y yo, puedo quitar los libros de la cama y la puede usar la Señorita Figg, no creo que nos incomode  
  
-Muy bien Ivonne, bien pensado, encárgate de hablar con Hermione y estate al pendiente de Harry, yo estaré al pendiente de lo demás, Severus, tú por favor encárgate de Malfoy, pendiente, Arabella luego te diré a ti que hacer, Sirius y Lupin… traten de no meterse en líos. Por el momento es todo lo que nos tenemos que decir, analizaré la información, Ivonne, mándame con Tzuki toda la información que recibas, y sobre todo trata de descansar… he encargado ala Señora Pomfrey que te haga una poción para dormir sin soñar, te la mandaré con Snape al rato, ahora retirémonos a nuestros deberes.  
  
Esa misma tarde Snape llevó la poción a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que impartía Fleur Delacour y la entregó personalmente a Ivonne, que por más que insistió en quedarse a tomar clases fue forzada por Severus a descansar. La llevó a su habitación, sabía que allí no la molestarían, y la arropó como si en ello se le fuera la vida, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y le dio a beber la poción que hizo efecto casi al instante. Mientras se acomodaba en la almohada Severus notó un punto brillante que salía de uno de sus ojos, lo que causó en él un gran sentimiento, canceló la clase doble de pociones que daría a los de quinto grado de Gryffindor y Slytherin para alivio de Ron, Harry y Hermione. Ésta última estaba realmente preocupada por el estado de su amiga, al parecer compartían muchas cosas juntas, y había sido la única persona que le hablaba ajena a Ron y Harry. A Fred, George y Lee, les extrañó no ver ni ala chica ni al profesor de pociones por el comedor durante la cena, pero se alegraron al ver a Remus Lupin, y Arabella Figg en la mesa de los profesores, y justo a un lado un gran perro negro que habían reconocido como Hocicos.  
  
-¿qué tal Harry?- preguntó emocionado George olvidándose de Ivonne –Allí está Sirius y Lupin- dijo con discreción señalando con la cabeza la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-¡Genial, aquí viene Lupin!- dijo Harry esbozando una amplia sonrisa -¿Qué tal Profesor Lupin?  
  
-Hola Harry- dijo éste -¿cómo has estado? Veo que Fleur anda dando clases por aquí, por el contrario las cosas no han cambiado mucho  
  
-¿qué tal Lupin?- dijo Fred extendiendo una mano para saludar al joven que había sido su profesor -¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Ah los Weasley- dijo divertido –siempre juntos ¿no?  
  
-Profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione jalando levemente su túnica -¿dónde está Ivonne?  
  
-Ivonne está bien Hermione, ahora mismo está en la habitación de Snape, él está con ella, parece que también son inseparables… por cierto ¿dónde está Malfoy?- dijo volteando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde había un ligar vacío entre dos voluptuosos personajes  
  
-Debe estar de chismoso con Snape- dijo molesto George –trata de ganarse a Ivonne con sus tontas artimañas  
  
-No seas celoso hermanito- dijo Ron abrazando por la cintura a Hermione –tú te lo has buscado  
  
-Él tiene razón George- dijo Lee que acababa de tomar un trago de zumo de calabaza –si no haces algo la perderás para siempre  
  
-Por lo tanto y en lo que los caballeros discuten iré a visitar a Ivonne- dijo Hermione zafándose de los brazos de Ron  
  
-¿Crees que te deje entrar Snape?- dijo Harry en tono escéptico  
  
-Nada pierdo con intentar- contestó la chica saliendo de el gran comedor a toda prisa  
  
Cuando llegó a la fría habitación de Snape en las Mazmorras, ella se preguntó cómo es que Ivonne podía resistir ese lugar frío todas las noches que escapaba de su dormitorio para ir a visitar a Snape.  
  
-¡Señorita Granger!- exclamó Snape muy sorprendido al abrir la puerta -¿qué hace usted aquí?  
  
-He venido a visitar a Ivonne, Profesor Snape ¿me permitiría verla?  
  
-En este momento duerme- dijo con un acento dulce en la voz que extrañó a Hermione de sobremanera  
  
-Profesor Snape, estoy muy preocupada por ella, no come, no duerme, trabaja muy duro para entregar los trabajos de las clases, y se pasa horas en la biblioteca consultando libros y todavía se da tiempo para… para… ayudarnos con nuestros deberes, le ha ayudado a Neville con las pociones, ha estado con Ron y Harry explicándoles como hacer sus deberes de Adivinación, y a mí también me ha estado ayudando… Profesor ella es… es… me preocupa  
  
-Pasa Granger- dijo Snape en un tono no muy duro que extrañó aún más a la chica –está durmiendo, le he dado la poción para dormir sin soñar de la señora Pomfrey. Le tienes mucho cariño ¿cierto?  
  
-Si, es muy especial  
  
-Yo le tengo un cariño infinito Granger, es la segunda persona que más he amado en mi vida, ni a mis padres les he tenido tanto cariño como a ella y… a… a…  
  
-Profesor Snape- dijo suavemente Hermione viendo que éste se apoyaba fuertemente sobre los brazos vencido quizá por el cansancio, quizá por la preocupación, y casi al borde de las lágrimas –Profesor Snape ¿quiere que le traiga algo de comer? Creo que lo necesita, por favor descanse y no se preocupe más.  
  
-Sevy- la voz tenue de Ivonne que permanecía medio dormida se escuchó detrás de ellos –Sevy ¡ven conmigo! ¡abrázame! ¡te necesito!  
  
Al oír esto, Snape salió como un bólido hacia la cama donde descansaba la pequeña Ivonne, parecía tan indefensa, tan pequeña, Snape la abrazó y se sentó en la cama, justo a un costado de ella, ella apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de éste y comenzó a llorar, él acarició sus cabellos dorados y la estrechó aún con más fuerza. Se escuchó un ruido de pasos y cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta, Snape pidió a Hermione que abriese la puerta, no tenía deseos de separarse de la chica ni por un momento, y la chica no podía dejar de llorar; Hermione abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa el personaje que entraba era Draco Malfoy, que llevaba una botellita y algo de comida para ambos  
  
-Hermione que sorpresa- exclamó el chico sin aires de molestar, más bien estaba preocupado.  
  
-Pasa Malfoy, ¿por qué has tardado?  
  
-Profesor el comedor estaba lleno, al parecer Lupin esta con Dumbledore allí, y Potter y los Weasley han hecho su acostumbrado alboroto… Ivonne ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Sólo está cansada Malfoy, no es nada ¿has traído la poción?  
  
-aquí está- dijo extendiendo la mano con el frasco que contenía una poción púrpura  
  
-Ivonne- susurró Snape a la chica de un modo extremadamente cariñoso –Tienes que comer algo preciosa, Draco ha traído algo para que comas, después te daré otra vez la poción  
  
-Sevy ¿comerás también?- dijo la chica enderezándose, tratando de secar las lágrimas y tomando el paquete de comida que Draco le extendía. –Gracias Draco ¿cómo está George? ¿lo has visto?  
  
-Me ha visto Ivonne y no muy amigablemente  
  
-Ivonne George está celoso de Malfoy, cree que quiere conquistarte  
  
La chica esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa forzada, trató de comer algo pero las manos le temblaban, al parecer estaba muy débil por la carencia de sueño.  
  
-Malfoy ¿por qué no vas a cenar?, llévate a Hermione contigo, creo que Ivonne necesita descansar  
  
-Tú también Sevy, quiero que descanses conmigo ¿si?  
  
-Está bien. 


	11. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Dementores!!!!!!

Este es un capítulo emocionante, como se pueden dar cuenta me ha costado hilar la historia sigan disfrutando que es con amor a ustedes.... Gracias por los Revews.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Hermione y Draco no habían hablado mucho durante su trayecto a través de las mazmorras hacia el comedor, en realidad Hermione aún estaba muy molesta por su falta de discreción en cuanto al asunto de su castigo, en realidad cuándo pensaba en ello se ponía muy de malas  
  
-supongo que no le has dicho a tu novio lo que pasó entre nosotros- dijo el chico tratando de no parecer pedante ni indiscreto –di no ya me hubiera partido la cara  
  
-En realidad no se lo he dicho porque me da pena que lo sepan, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Harry  
  
-¿lo sabe Ivonne?  
  
-Ella te lo ha dicho ¿no?  
  
-Si, mencionó algo, pero ¿por qué se lo dijiste a Ivonne?  
  
-Ivonne me descubrió en la sala común, así que le tuve que decir, además era la única que me podía hacer sentir bien… Draco en realidad me sentí muy mal esa noche, no sé por qué lo hice, no sé…  
  
-¿te gusto?  
  
-Este…- la chica no pudo contestar, pues una sombra se había movido hacia el otro lado del corredor justo a espaldas de ellos  
  
-¿qué es eso?- dijo Malfoy tomando a Hermione por los hombros y cubriéndose con ella como todo un cobarde  
  
-Tal vez solo ha sido Peeves- dijo ella tratando de seguir  
  
-no, Peeves estaba en el comedor con Arabella Figg- comentó Malfoy  
  
-va hacia el dormitorio de Snape…- se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente, esta vez por los gritos de los alumnos que corrían hacia todas direcciones, un grupo de Slytherin corría desesperadamente hacia su casa en las mazmorras, atropellando violentamente a los dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia el comedor  
  
-Malfoy- dijo Pansy Parkinson tratando de controlarse –Malfoy… en el comedor… dementores… ¡¡¡CORRE!!!  
  
-¿qué?- preguntó Hermione asustada -¿dementores en el comedor?… Malfoy regresa a avisar a Snape… yo iré con Harry  
  
-Está bien- dijo Malfoy ante la mirada atónita de la chica que trataba de jalarlo hacia su sala común, donde seguramente estarían a salvo  
  
Hermione corrió hacia el comedor, pero se topó con un dementor que se encontraba en las escaleras del vestíbulo tratando de tapar el paso a los chicos que iban a sus casas. No tardó mucho en hacer un gran patronus que la ayudó a cruzar hasta el comedor. Al entrar, vio a Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin Fred, George y Ron tratando de luchar contra otros muchos dementores, detrás de éstos pudo ver perfectamente a Colagusano que reía maliciosamente, tratando de encontrar a alguien que no se encontraba con los profesores.  
  
********************-----****************************  
  
Severus Snape trataba de conciliar el sueño, tenía a su ser más amado a su lado, y dormía profundamente gracias a la poción de la Señora Pomfrey, él no había querido tomarla, no quería que Ivonne se despertara antes que él y fuera a meterse en problemas, sin previo aviso comenzó a sentir un dolor espantoso en el brazo izquierdo, levantó la manga de su túnica y dio gracias a Dios que Ivonne no podía ver eso, la marca tenebrosa estaba totalmente visible y claramente iluminada, en ese momento sintió como si un hierro ardiente estuviese quemando su piel, sentía que el brazo le reventaría, no pudo seguir acostado, dejó la cabeza de la chica en la almohada y trató de tranquilizarse yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación. No lo lograba, su desesperación y el dolor se hacían cada vez más fuertes, de pronto, tras el se oyó un ruido como de respiración agitada, era Peeves, y se veía realmente espantado  
  
-La señora Arabella me ha enviado- dijo éste –han venido por usted, lo han descubierto, Profesor Snape tiene que huir… Petegrew ha traído dementores, y vienen por usted  
  
-Snape- la alterada voz de la chica se escuchó como un rayo en el viento –no huyas, quédate aquí, estás seguro, en el despacho de Dumbledore, yo saldré a pelear con ellos, no quiero que te pase nada- dicho esto salió corriendo sin dejar que Snape pronunciase palabra, éste salió corriendo tras ella, pero ya nada pudo hacer, pues ella estaba ya muy lejos de su alcance. Cuándo llegó al comedor Hermione apenas llegaba, se encontró con lo que quedaba del dementor del vestíbulo, lo saltó y llegó a encontrarse con tremendo lío, trató de adelantarse a ellos, pero estaba tan preocupada y alterada que los dementores inmediatamente fueron tras ella, se sentía frustrada, pues no le llegaban los lindos recuerdos a la mente, no recordaba un momento feliz… trató de pensar en George, pero la lastimaba, y eso hacía que los dementores la siguiesen aún más, se quedó petrificada, no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía pensar en algo agradable, las manos de dos dementores se posaron sobre sus hombros, ella sintió sus heladas manos, y el frío respirar de aquellas criaturas, sentía también cómo su alma la abandonaba poco a poco, cerró los ojos, se había rendido, de repente, sin más ni más se escucho una voz, una voz que para ella se escuchaba la más dulce de entre todas, más dulce aún que el canto de un fénix, Sirius Black había invocado un enorme patronus que había logrado destruir a los dos dementores que aprisionaban a la chica. Los dementores iban desapareciendo poco a poco, Colagusano había desaparecido y al parecer Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban bien, Fred y Lupin trataban de hacer reaccionar a George, que se había quedado inmóvil al ver que los dementores habían tomado a Ivonne, y cómo ella había perdido ya toda la esperanza… Sirius levantaba en sus brazos a la chica, que yacía inconsciente después del ataque.  
  
-Llévenla con Snape- dijo Hermione a Sirius viendo que la sacaba del comedor –él llamara ala señora Pomfrey  
  
-no sé donde está su dormitorio- dijo Sirius dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada de disgusto, además yo no puedo estar por allí rondando ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Yo lo haré- dijo Fred tratando de no tirar a George que seguía aún inmóvil y sin articular palabra  
  
-No Fred- dijo Ron –George no se puede quedar así, Lupin y tú llévenlo a la enfermería, Harry, Hermione y yo llevaremos a Ivonne con Snape…  
  
Cuando llegaron con Snape, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, Hermione trató de buscar a Malfoy, fue a buscar a Snape a su despacho, pero no había nadie allí, muy por el contrario, pareciese que alguien hubiera pensado en lo mismo; Hermione se preocupó, así que regresó por los muchachos, inmediatamente les dijo que habría que llevar a Ivonne con la Señora Pomfrey y que quizá allí estaría Snape. Al llegar a la enfermería, vieron a George en una camilla, al parecer sólo estaba durmiendo, Fred y Lee corrieron a ayudar a Ron y Harry con la chica que traían aún inconsciente; preguntaron por Snape, pero éste había desaparecido, al parecer Dumbledore había ido a buscarlo, Sirius estaba sentado en una de las camillas, que posteriormente le fue asignada a la chica, al parecer éste solo había sufrido ligeros raspones durante el ataque de los dementores.  
  
Pansy Parkinson llegó una hora después de que Ivonne fuese puesta en una camilla a descansar; fue directamente a Harry, sin saber por qué, se observaba en su rostro una mirada desesperada, en realidad nadie pensó verla algún día así.  
  
-Harry…- dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas –Harry ¿ha estado Draco con ustedes esta noche?  
  
-No Pansy ¿por qué? ¿sucede algo?- dijo el chico tratando de verse tranquilo ante la mirada de la chica  
  
-Si, Draco ha ido a avisar a Snape del ataque de los dementores, pero no volvió a los dormitorios… realmente no sé si ha estado con ustedes o qué ha pasado con ellos… Harry ¡Tienes que ayudar a Draco! ¡Tienes que encontrarlo!  
  
-Haré lo posible- Harry decía esto realmente por obligación moral, porque si no lo hacía su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo, mas no por el mero gusto de hacerlo.  
  
-¡HARRY!- una voz dulce y peculiar sonó en los oídos del chico, mientras una pequeña de cabellos rojos llegaba corriendo hacia el. -¡Harry! ¿Estás buen?- preguntó la pequeña al rodearlo con sus brazos  
  
-Estoy bien Ginny, tengo que buscar a Malfoy, parece que está desaparecido al igual que el profesor Snape  
  
-Harry- decía Lupin a espaldas del chico – es mejor que te vallas a dormir, y que no salgas de Gryffindor hasta mañana por la mañana, desde ahora parece que habrá toque de queda y visitas estrictamente restringidas a Hogsmeade, al parecer se cancelarán los entrenamientos de Quidditch hasta nuevo aviso… ahora vallan a dormir, Hocicos y yo cuidaremos a sus amigos  
  
Los chicos obedecieron, Harry pudo observar de reojo, al salir de la habitación, como un perro negro se acercaba a la cama de Ivonne y se transformaba en Sirius Black, su padrino. Aunque no pudieron dormir muy bien esa noche, respetaron el toque de queda que se había dado, al parecer la situación se empeoraba a cada momento, Harry pudo ver a través del mapa del merodeador, cómo los principales jefes y las personas de La Orden del Fénix se movilizaban por todo el castillo, yendo y viniendo como un montón de hormigas, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, pudo darse cuenta que la gente se movilizaba más en las mazmorras, aunque no se veía el punto de Snape en ningún sitio, al igual que el de Dumbledore... Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz muy familiar, que abría la puerta y la cerraba de golpe como quien no quiere que nadie se entere de que ha entrado  
  
-Alumnos de Gryffindor- dijo la profesora McGonagall desde el centro de la sala común –Reúnanse en la sala común todos por favor  
  
A los cinco minutos todo el alumnado de Gryffindor se hallaba reunida en la sala común y rodeaba a Minerva McGonagall como las abejas a su panal.  
  
-Tengo un anuncio que darles- anunció con voz de resignación –en vista de lo ocurrido se ha llegado al acuerdo de que las mazmorras no son un sitio seguro para nadie, así que los alumnos de Slytherin y los Gryffindor tendrán que compartir el sitio de estar… por lo menos en lo que todo vuelve a la normalidad- todos lanzaron un gemido de indignación y protesta, pero la mirada imponente de la profesora los hizo callar  
  
-¿por qué no en las otras casas?- preguntó Fred molesto  
  
-Gryffindor y Slytherin son dos de las casas más grandes, aquí caben perfectamente los alumnos de ambas casas… Por favor jóvenes no quiero que haya ningún problema… o por lo menos no quiero que los causen ustedes- y lanzó una mirada por encima de las gafas a Lee y Fred que se cruzaban de brazos en actitud indignada, no por los comentarios, si no por la el hecho de que tendrían que compartir la casa con sus asiduos enemigos.-¿estamos todos de acuerdo?- dijo finalmente la profesora McGonagall en un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que no aceptaría negativa por parte de ningún estudiante de sus casas.  
  
Todo el mundo asintió con un gemido apagado y sin ningún entusiasmo, mientras la profesora dejaba entrar a los estudiantes de Slytherin que eran guiados por su prefecto a falta de su jefe de casa, La profesota McGonagall repartió a los alumnos de cuatro en cuatro en cada habitación, por supuesto que Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que compartir habitación con Seamus, Neville, Harry y Ron, mientras que Hermione tuvo la suerte de compartirla con Pansy Parkinson, que no dejaba de llorar. Esa noche pocos pudieron dormir, sin embargo Hermione se sintió mejor al ver llegar a Arabella a dormir.  
  
****************************--------************************  
  
-¿dónde está Severus?- preguntó Ivonne que comenzaba a despertar -¿Severus?…¿dónde está Severus?  
  
-Hola Ivonne, es mejor que descanses- decía Sirius Black a la chica que tenía enfrente –Todavía estás débil  
  
-No… quiero ver a Snape ¿dónde está? ¿cómo está?  
  
-Ivonne… Severus… desapareció  
  
-¿cómo que desapareció? ¿cómo están los demás?  
  
-Ivonne… Draco Malfoy y Snape están desaparecidos, todos los demás estamos bien, George Weasley descansa en la cama contigua, y Lupin fue a descansar a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-¿Por qué no has ido a descansar?  
  
-No, prefiero cuidarlos a ambos, además estaba seguro de que en cuanto despertaras irías a buscar a Snape  
  
-¿por qué supones que me conoces?- dijo la chica un tanto indignada  
  
-solamente creí que lo buscarías…  
  
-¿qué te hace suponerlo?- lo interrumpió tajantemente  
  
-Ivonne… creo que no es motivo para discutir, mejor descansa, lo necesitas  
  
-Sirius por favor no me digas que es lo que necesito, me pasado todo un estúpido día durmiendo y tratando de descansar, no creo que tú sepas que es lo que necesito y mucho menos que es lo que tengo que hacer; estoy ya bastante crecida como para necesitar que me digan esas cosas...  
  
-¡Está bien!- dijo él enojado -¡Solo trataba de ayudar!  
  
-No creo que puedas ayudarme mucho- respondió ella un poco más tranquila –realmente lo único que necesito es que Severus esté e mi lado  
  
-Hay mucha más gente que se preocupa por ti, sólo que no quieres darte cuenta… pero si te dejas de rodeos y te quitas esa tonta y absurda idea de que solo Severus te quiere y te comprende entonces podrás darte cuenta del cariño que todos te tienen por aquí…  
  
-¿De qué hablas Sirius?  
  
-Sirius- dijo Lupin –Es mejor que ella se dé cuenta por si sola de lo que sucede Ivonne, al parecer no verás a Severus Snape por un rato, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que hay más personas que quieren ayudarte.  
  
-¿Por qué me dicen esas cosas? me hacen sonar como si tuviera los ojos vendados y lo único que viera es a Snape, no soy así, veo a mucha gente en mi mundo, veo a tanta gente que me hostigo, realmente me desespero de todo esto... todo el mundo cree que porque estoy chica no puedo valerme por mí misma, parece que no soy más que una niña que juega a atrapar a Voldemort, no es un juego, es un sueño para mí…¿no lo entienden?  
  
-No se si te entiendo Ivonne- dijo la voz insegura de George desde detrás de las cortinas de la cama contigua -¿qué es lo que quieres en realidad? ¿por qué ese afán de tener a una persona tan desagradable cerca? ¿por qué no sientes la necesidad de tenerme cerca de ti? ¿por qué eres tan egoísta?  
  
-George… yo… no soy egoísta… tengo miedo… George nadie antes me ha querido como tú… no sé cómo querer a personas tan especiales como tú. Snape no es una persona desagradable… es que solo las personas que hemos sufrido lo que nosotros nos comprendemos entre nosotros… George… nunca has sido ni serás un inadaptado… nunca se burlarán de ti como lo hicieron conmigo, nunca te rechazarán como lo hacían conmigo… prácticamente eres perfecto…  
  
-Eso no me impide a… sentir lo que siento por ti… ¿te impide corresponderme?  
  
-No, te amo… es solo que temo perderte George… ya me pasó una vez… no quiero que se repita… al parecer las únicas personas alas que amo corren la misma suerte… eso es lo que me impulsa a odiarte  
  
-¿odiarme?  
  
-A querer odiarte…- pero no pudo continuar porque sus labios eran tocados por los del joven que se había ido acercando poco a poco mientras charlaban –No- dijo ella separándolo despacio pero casi sin ganas de hacerlo –George…  
  
-¡Tranquilízate! No me pasará nada, te lo prometo- entonces la chica sonrió y quitó su mano del pecho del chico, dejando que sus labios se juntasen nuevamente. 


	12. ¿Después de la Tormenta?

Angelina: gracias por tus comentarios  
  
Nani: No creo estar a la altura de Rowling pero seguiré intentando... Gracias de cualquier modo  
  
Polgara: lo mismo que a Nani... sólo que si me gustaría escribir un libro que fuese publicado en tantos idiomas.... Gracias mil por tu comentario  
  
Favila: No soy tan buena como tú pero gracias por leer mi fic  
  
Leia-Pandora: Gracias por tu Revew, prometo leer los tuyos haber si me inspiro  
  
ALPHA: Gracias por darme la razón.... espero que te siga gustando mi fic.  
  
  
  
¿Después de la tormenta viene la calma? No lo creo pero ¿por qué no leen el siguiente capítulo ¿eh? Gracias a todos por sus revews.  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Todo era un caos en Hogwarts, al parecer todavía no encontraban al profesor de Pociones, un alumno había desaparecido, y para colmo Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban bajo estricta supervisión de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix… Hogsmeade parecía más tentador que nunca, aunque solo deseasen algunos tragos de cerveza de mantequilla, que fácilmente podían conseguir en las cocinas; las mazmorras estaban cerradas, era extraño soportar a Crabbe y Goyle en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y al parecer Pansy Parkinson e Ivonne Del Pierre habían hecho una muy bonita amistad, cosa que beneficiaba en parte a la pobre de Hermione, que antes de ello era víctima predilecta de las burlas y comentarios despectivos de Pansy.  
  
Lavender Brown y Pavarty Patil, habían estado desde hacia tiempo y para sorpresa de todos asediando a los voluptuosos y preocupados guardaespaldas de Draco Malfoy. Fred, George y Lee volvieron a las andadas, esta vez en compañía de Ivonne, quien parecía mantenerse lo más ocupada que podía sin dejar de divertirse para tratar de olvidar por momentos la situación en la que su adorado Severus estaba… la sala común parecía cada vez más llena.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡Hijo mío!- la voz petulante de Lucius Malfoy resonaba en el oscuro sótano de una casa abandonada en un lugar muggle bastante alejado de allí, en los pisos polvosos del sótano se hallaban varios libros muggles y retratos de un señor al parecer bastante bien puesto tanto social como económicamente, en la orillas de uno de los retratos se hallaban bastante borrosas las iniciales T. R., y un año ya casi invisible que aquel personaje de piel cetrina y cabellos grasosos no alcanzó a distinguir... estaba atado, lo pudo sentir, rodeado de una multitud de magos con oscuras túnicas y capuchas alrededor del cuello que parecían haber sido quitadas de sus cabezas recientemente –No sé como pude encontrarte en una situación tan vergonzosa- continuó el mago rubio que estaba frente a él, volteó un poco a su izquierda para encontrarse con un pequeño que era extremadamente familiar: Draco Malfoy; se hallaba en la misma posición que él, atado de manos y pies, pero en una posición más castigadora, casi suplicante, el niño parecía llorar algo a su padre, sin embargo éste no le entendía, pues tenía la boca tapada con un viejo y mugroso trapo roído.  
  
-¡No supliques Draco! ¡Eres un Malfoy! ¡un servidor del Señor Tenebroso! ¡él es tu amo y Señor!… y lo has traicionado… ¡Eres una vergüenza para tu padre y para tu clan!  
  
-Lucius- se atrevió a decir Snape –Es un niño… el pánico atrapa siempre aunque no lo desees, él solo escapaba de los dementores…  
  
-¡Calla infeliz traidor! ¡Basura Inmunda! ¡Maldito Traidor!- dijo despectivamente Lucius lanzando una mirada fía y cruel sobre Severus.  
  
-No soy un traidor Lucius, la marca tenebrosa sigue allí, de ser un traidor hubiese hecho algo para borrarla- mintió  
  
-¡Mientes! Y lo sabes… sabes que nuestro señor no te lo perdonará ni aunque supliques por tu vida… me ha encargado traerte ante él, no sobrevivirás… el resto lo hará él… eres cobarde… ansío verte suplicando  
  
-¡Severus!- se escucho la tétrica y maléfica voz de Voldemort detrás de ellos –Con razón he olido a rata, no puedo creer que hallamos burlado a ese estúpido de Dumbledore… ¡es un inepto!- y lanzó una sonora carcajada que logró que el enfadado profesor de Pociones se estremeciera -Dime… ¿qué nuevas me tienes?  
  
-Por el momento ninguna señor… los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se han reunido en Hogwarts para proteger más de cerca al chico…  
  
-Bien…bien… bien… y….¿qué hay de esa chica?… esa… esa… ¿Del Pierre?  
  
-Es sólo una chica que cursa el séptimo curso Señor… no creo que sea un problema para sus planes- decía tratando de no parecer preocupado por ella  
  
-Es hija de esos estorbosos aurores… ¿seguro que no es un estorbo?… Daniel y Thomas no fueron muy queridos entre nosotros… los estúpidos nunca me dejaron culminar mis más hermosos planes…  
  
-La chica está enamorada… no creo que sea un obstáculo para NOSOTROS- dijo Severus viendo aterrorizado la mirada de odio infinito que nacía en el rostro de serpiente de Voldemort. –Además sólo está en séptimo grado, es de las peores alumnas en transformaciones y apenas puede en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- volvió a mentir. Volteó hacia el chico, que lo veía con una mirada de desprecio, pues realmente sonaba convincente; Severus le guiñó un ojo con lo cuál la expresión del chico cambió.  
  
-Desata al chico y llévatelo- dijo Voldemort a Lucius –Átalo en el lugar donde até a Potter la última vez… creo que es hora de comenzar el Show...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Señor?- dijo Snape con una reverencia  
  
-Pienso enseñar modales a mis súbditos, no creo que sea muy bueno que no me respeten… él debió haber traído a Potter  
  
-Pero Señor… Dumbledore estaba allí…  
  
-También Petigrew, él me informó de todo… ahora no creo que Del Pierre sea un estorbo, los dementores se han encargado de ella  
  
Al escuchar esto el corazón de Snape dio media vuelta, sintió como si alguien lo aplastara con tantas fuerzas, sintió un nudo en el estómago para luego escapar y dejar un vacío en el lugar.  
  
-¿Le ha informado de ello Colagusano?- dijo Snape intentado sonreír -¿se ha cerciorado de ello?  
  
-Bueno la vio caer de los brazos de dos dementores, no creo que haya sobrevivido…  
  
Snape no podía imaginar aquella situación, era muy duro para él escuchar aquellas palabras y parecía indispuesto a resignarse, estuvo a punto de caer, de decir lo mucho que ella significaba para él, de lanzarse contra Lord Voldemort y golpearlo hasta matarlo, de ponerlo en manos de un dementor para que sufriese lo que Ivonne debió haber sufrido… sus ojos se empañaron, y una lágrima estuvo a punto de rodar por su mejilla, la contuvo, pero parecía que no quería regresar a su lugar… fingió un desmayo, Lucius Malfoy no tardó en llevarlo en brazos hacia fuera, donde lo desató para alegría de él mismo.  
  
-Enerva…- el hechizo estuvo incompleto, pues al sentir que le apuntaban con una varita, Severus había comenzado a moverse, dando señales de recuperarse –Muy bien… ahora comencemos la fiesta…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué pasa aquí?- Minerva McGonagall trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud que se abarrotaba en la puerta de el dormitorio donde descansaban Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Crabbe y Goyle, al parecer Harry había gritado tan fuerte que había despertado a casi todo Hogwarts; inmediatamente después el chico salía corriendo tambaleándose hacia la sala común, pero al abrir la puerta había caído al suelo cómo si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo  
  
-¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Ivonne Del Pierre a Minerva que había logrado pasar hasta donde Harry y lo llevaba en brazos en ese momento  
  
-Acompáñame a la enfermería, trae a Ron contigo ¿quieres?  
  
-Está bien- la chica se dio la vuelta para pasar por el pelirrojo que yacía casi inmóvil en la puerta sin poder asimilar aún lo que había pasado -¡Vamos Ron!- dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano –Acompañemos a Harry  
  
Atravesaron los pasillos, todo parecía lúgubre, y de entre la nada apareció de repente una figura menuda y alta, que tenía cabellos plateados hasta la cintura, tanto por detrás como por delante; era Albus Dumbledore, cuyo aspecto la mayoría de las veces despreocupado parecía esta vez más preocupado y desaliñado de lo normal, tenía negras ojeras debajo de los ojos, y al parecer no había estado comiendo muy bien, ya que su piel se veía pálida cómo nunca antes se había visto.  
  
-¿qué ha pasado Minerva?- preguntó inmediatamente  
  
-No lo sé señor, Harry se ha desmayado  
  
-Profesor se escucho un fuerte grito y…  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore…- dijo Ron interrumpiendo a las dos damas que trataban de explicar –a Harry le dolía la cicatriz, de dirigía con usted pero se ha desmayado en el camino  
  
No terminaba de decir esto cuando una lechuza atravesó el oscuro pasillo hasta posarse sobre Ivonne, que miraba esperanzada la carta, notó el listón azul que amarraba el pedazo de pergamino enrollado en la pata de la lechuza, lo cuál hizo que se le iluminasen los ojos al reconocerlo, era el listón azul que ella llevaba en el pelo el día en que Severus la llevó a su casa, estaba ya bastante gastado y un poco sucio, pero al desprenderlo del pergamino percibió el olor de Snape en él. Había pasado casi una semana desde su desaparición, y trataba de coger valor para leer aquel pedazo de pergamino.  
  
Ivonne:  
  
Si devuelves el listón sabré que estás con vida, entonces tendré el motivo por el cuál luchar ante esto y seguir mintiendo para mantenerme con vida, por favor… ruego porque te encuentres a salvo, si no cargaría en mi conciencia con la culpa, y el dolor de mi corazón incrementaría hasta matarme… auxilio… si has leído esta carta informa a Dumbledore que estoy a salvo, Draco está conmigo, no puedo escribir mucho pero Harry sabe donde estamos, podré mandar un traslador para que alguien venga a rescatarnos, no vengas, es peligroso…  
  
Severus.  
  
La cara de Ivonne pareció iluminarse de repente, pero su mirada seguía triste, avisó a Dumbledore de lo que había dicho Snape, pidió disculpas y se fue corriendo hacia la lechucería, allí escribiría la carta y mandaría el listón, no pudo más, una vez lanzada la lechuza callo en cuclillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Severus estaba en peligro, y le había pedido que no fuese a su rescate, para colmo ella había lanzado a Draco alas garras del león, la culpa y la desesperación la invadieron, pero se calmó al sentir una mirada tan fría que un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, al voltear, el chico de cabellos de plata y ojos de témpano se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la lechucería, llorando con ella su pena y esperando a que alguien lo abrazase. Ella se puso en pié, y con movimientos torpes y aún con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió al chico que la abrazó con tal fuerza y desesperación que parecía que la vida se le iría en ello, Ivonne hizo lo mismo, se sentía aliviada de que Draco estuviese a salvo, lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla, y siguió abrazándolo hasta que el ulular de una lechuza los sacó de el espasmo del momento.  
  
-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ivonne al chico  
  
-Me he salvado… me han torturado… mi padre… él… él… metió a Voldemort a Hogwarts… él…  
  
-No… no sigas Draco… me imagino lo que ha pasado ¿dónde está Snape?  
  
-él ha fingido bien, piensa que has muerto, Colagusano le ha dicho eso a Voldemort… te vio caer de las manos de dos dementores, te ha dado por muerta…  
  
-¿está bien?  
  
-No, no ha querido comer, y ha llorado en silencio en el sótano donde duerme, mi padre volverá, y esta vez traerá a Voldemort, mi madre… mi madre…- no pudo continuar pues gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos  
  
-Draco iremos con Dumbledore  
  
-no… está bien…  
  
Ambos salieron hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, lo hallaron en la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall y Ron lo acompañaban, frente a ellos, en la cama descansaba Harry Potter, quien al parecer les había contado todo, se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Ivonne abrazada por un chico, al principio creyeron que era George, pero no podía ser él, ya que éste era más alto y menos delgado, además no vieron el destello rojo de su cabello, si no un destello plateado que Ron pudo distinguir sin esfuerzo.  
  
-¡Es Draco!- dijo el pelirrojo de las pecas en la cara  
  
-¿dónde está la señora Pomfrey?- dijo la chica apenas hubo llegado –Draco necesita descansar y algunas curaciones  
  
-¿qué ha pasado Draco?- dijo Dumbledore con esa voz benevolente que lo distinguía.  
  
-Me han… nos han… estamos en peligro, mi padre… él… es un… traidor….  
  
-¿qué es lo que dices muchacho?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall mirando al chico por encima de sus anteojos.  
  
Draco explicó a los profesores la historia de cómo estuvieron planeado el ataque de los dementores y cómo la mente brillante de todo aquello fue su propio padre, que estuvo infiltrando al lado oscuro la información del ministerio de Magia y de Hogwarts, al parecer lo habían planeado como un accidente y no como un ataque y lo que querían hacer era llevarse a Harry, sin embargo les había fallado, y habían atrapado a Snape protegiendo a Neville de un dementor, lo que los hizo sospechar de su traición y lo llevaron con ellos hasta donde habían llevado a Harry, cómo había sido el mismo Draco un traidor al avisar a Snape que Voldemort iba por él y por tanto había resultado un rehén de los mortífago; cómo lo habían torturado con la maldición cruciatus y lo habían atado a la misma lápida donde habían atado a Harry en el incidente del año anterior.  
  
Al parecer ahora Colagusano era ahora el soplón preferido de Voldemort, ya que no temía por su seguridad.  
  
Harry, quien ya había despertado para ese entonces y escuchaba atento el relato de Draco lanzó un leve gemido que hizo a todos reaccionar. 


	13. El Ojo del Huracan (no es el programa)

Nani: y vendrán mejores  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: Gracias por seguirlo, espero que te siga gustando, y bueno, ¡Mas vale tarde que nunca!  
  
Alpha: Gracias, te prometo una excelente y sádica caida.  
  
Leia-Pandora: Gracias, y te aseguro que Snape tiene muchas sorpresas en mi cabeza... lo adoro  
  
MELLIZA: aquí tienes más, no permitiria que le pasara algo a Sevy.  
  
Angelina: este cap te va a interesar....  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Harry tumbado en la cama –me está doliendo de veras  
  
-Lo supongo Harry- dijo Ivonne con una mirada distraída, parecía que formulaba un plan en su mente, y es que en realidad así era.... la chica procesaba información, tenía que salvar a toda costa a su adorado Snape y tenía que hacerlo inteligentemente. –Iré a dormir- dijo finalmente la chica abrazando a Malfoy y enviando un beso a Harry.  
  
Cuando llegó a la sala común, Hermione aguardaba despierta y con una cara de extrema preocupación, sólo en ese momento Ivonne recordó que Ron estaba con Harry y decidió llevar a la chica a dormir.  
  
Dos largos días pasaron y la chica había decidido no decir nada a su novio ni a sus amigos sobre la carta que Snape le había mandado. Ese mismo día en el almuerzo Ivonne recibió otra lechuza, esta vez realmente feliz, al parecer Voldemort ya no sospechaba más de Snape y lo había dejado en libertad con la condición de que siguiera como espía en Hogwarts, sin saber que en realidad era un espía de Dumbledore. Justo cuando terminó de leerla Sirius Black, quien había estado muy cerca de la chica últimamente, se acercó a su silla y le pidió saliera un momento al vestíbulo, y que él la alcanzaría después, quizá quisiera hablarle del plan que estaban formulando para rescatar a Snape y enfrentar a Voldemort. Ivonne salió un poco emocionada, pues el plan parecía no tener fallo alguno, sin embargo al cerrar la puerta del comedor y cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca fue sorprendida por una mano varonil que la tomaba por los hombros, ella no gritó, pues reconoció el toque masculino de Severus Snape, y al mirar las manos blancas sobre sus hombros esta lanzó una risita emocionada que para el profesor era como la música más magnifica que se podía escuchar,  
  
-¡SEVERUS!- exclamó ella con emoción y lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos  
  
-Hola mi niña- dijo él cariñosamente a la chica que aprisionaba su cuello con sus delgados y tersos brazos –Estoy en casa- dijo casi aliviado al momento en que hundía su rostro entre sus cabellos y sollozaba  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sevy?  
  
-Creí que te había perdido- dijo enjugándose las lágrimas –Fue terrible escuchar esas palabras Ivonne… TE AMO… siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré… más que nadie  
  
-Sevy… también creí que te había perdido, no lo soportaba… hasta que recibí tu primera lechuza… Sevy también TE AMO…- sorpresivamente y como llevados por un impulso mayor sus bocas se unieron en un tierno beso, aún más significativo que los besos de George, quien al momento en el que se separaron para mirarse sorprendidos salía del comedor buscando a la chica.  
  
-Ivonne ¿dónde estabas?… ¡Snape! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Bienvenido!  
  
-¡Gracias Weasley!  
  
-Sevy ¿por qué no pasas a comer algo?  
  
-Osita no ahora... tengo que hablar con Dumbledore y los otros, te espero en mi despacho esta noche  
  
-Claro que si, ahí estaré- dijo la chica besando la mejilla de Snape  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Sevy- la voz tierna de Ivonne Del Pierre invadía el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el despacho del profesor de Pociones –Me alegro que estés de vuelta y lo abrazó con un poco de nerviosismo, recordaba el momento en el que sus labios se habían tocado para dar lugar a un beso que causó en ella un mar de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y en su corazón  
  
-Me alegra que estés bien- respondió él con un toque de frialdad en la voz –También me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con tu novio  
  
-Sevy yo… no sé…- no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento –Yo… no sé si quiero a George… yo… pensé que lo quería pero es solo que…  
  
-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? ¿por qué no lo hablan él y tu?  
  
-Sevy tú eres el único que lo entendería, además creo que quiero estar segura de que lo que siento es real  
  
-¿qué es lo que sientes?  
  
-Sevy… creo que la idea de perderte me hizo darme cuenta de que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y que no importa lo que tenga que hacer para poder estar junto a ti. Sevy yo… en realidad creo que no podría seguir viviendo de no estar junto a ti  
  
-Pero… ¿de qué hablas? ¿por qué me dices esas cosas?  
  
-Sevy abre los ojos y dime ¿qué sientes por mí?  
  
-Ivonne no… no me hagas hacer esto… no me obligues a admitir que… que… está mal… tienes a George… además soy un profesor y te llevo muchos años… yo… yo no sé que…  
  
-¿Sabes?- dijo ella con voz triste –Tienes razón, es mejor que olvidemos que hemos tenido esta conversación… aunque no será fácil  
  
-Ivonne ¿Por qué correspondiste el beso?  
  
-¿por qué me lo diste?  
  
-No lo sé… fue involuntario, me nació  
  
-Adiós Snape, que descanses- dijo ella sin responder la pregunta –Nos veremos mañana en clase ¿cierto?  
  
-Eso espero Ivonne pero…- no pudo continuar pues la chica había salido de la habitación a toda velocidad.  
  
****-****--****--******--****  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ivonne?- la tierna voz de Hermione que estaba medio dormida surcó la habitación al tiempo en que la chica rubia y de ojos azules cruzaba la puerta despacio para no ser escuchada –Arabella ha ido a buscarte  
  
-No es nada Hermione, sólo fui con Snape- trató de decirlo tranquila aunque la voz le temblaba un poco –Creo que está bien, pero creo que necesita descansar  
  
-¿y tú que tienes? Te oyes mal- dijo Hermione preocupada al tiempo que prendía la luz –Y valla que te vez mal  
  
-No es nada Hermione, no te preocupes, sólo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo- dijo la chica tratando de sonar convincente –ahora duerme, mañana hay clases y se acercan los exámenes antes de Navidad.  
  
-Está bien que descanses, Ivonne.  
  
-Igualmente Hermione  
  
Esa noche no durmió muy bien, pensaba en el por que de aquel beso y en los sentimientos que había causado en ella, ¿por qué le dijo a Snape lo que sentía a pesar de no estar segura?. A la mañana siguiente Arabella Figg estaba acostada en la cama que sobraba, con loa ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la ventana, las nubes estaban grises y comenzaba a nevar, en el mundo Muggle la primera nevada de invierno era siempre especial, sobre todo para Ivonne que solía salir con un abrigo y unos guantes a llenarse toda de nieve, y cuando estuviese empapada por completo entonces se duchaba con agua caliente, a veces recorría en trineo las praderas que había en su viejo hogar antes de ir a Hogwarts, y recibía las cartas de Diggory y Snape con mucho cariño que le deseaban una muy feliz navidad y Severus le mandaba cada año una dosis de pócima para evitar resfriados.  
  
-Buenos días Arabella, buenos días Hermione- dijo la joven bruja tratando de ponerse la túnica encima de unos pantalones gruesos de color azul cielo y un jersey del mismo tono, que contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos. Su cabello estaba casi tan despeinado como el de Hermione, después de todo era una bruja; así que le tomó un poco más de tiempo bajar a desayunar al comedor. Hermione bajó con ella, hacía tiempo que dependían una de la otra para hacer todas sus cosas, y eran separadas únicamente por las clases, pero como era casi Navidad todos habían ido a casa para festejar con su familia, sin embargo Ivonne seguía con la idea de que debía cuidar a Harry a como diera lugar. Hermione que regularmente volvía con su familia esta vez decidió quedarse en Hogwarts para ayudar a Ivonne, aunque la verdad es que si estaba preocupada por su amigo. Los Weasley como era costumbre ya se quedaron también a hacer sus acostumbradas travesuras. Harry se sintió extraño debido a que hacia mucho tiempo no usaba su capa y aunque el mapa del merodeador le había sido devuelto, sin la capa de poco le servía.  
  
Entraron juntas al gran comedor que estaba casi vacío, pues con lo sucedido con los dementores todo el mundo estaba temeroso de que volviera a pasar; inmediatamente los gemelos y Lee se levantaron de sus asientos y con una sonrisa picara saludaron a las dos chicas que entraban tranquilamente y se sentaban junto a Harry y a Ron que miraban la mesa de Slytherin extrañados.  
  
-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-No creo que te hayan escuchado Mione- dijo Ivonne con un tono burlón viendo que los chicos no reaccionaban, en ese momento George Weasley entraba corriendo a toda velocidad a dar un gran y cariñoso beso en la boca a su novia Ivonne que lo miró sorprendida  
  
-No me podía ir sin despedirme- dijo éste saliendo de nuevo a toda velocidad por la gran puerta del comedor.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa a esos tres?  
  
-No idea, ¿sabes qué ven éstos dos?  
  
Ambas chicas siguieron las miradas de los muchachos para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Draco Malfoy a quien creían en casa con sus padres, sin embargo estaba allí sin Crabbe, Goyle ni Pansy Parkinson siguiendo su sombra.  
  
-Chicos- musitó Ivonne dándose cuenta y con voz reprobatoria -¡CHICOS!- gritó al fin para que reaccionasen y pusieran atención a las chicas que habían llegado  
  
-¿Qué?- musitaron los dos chicos perfectamente sincronizados en movimientos y voces  
  
-No creo que sea correcto que lo miren de ese modo, pasó por una situación difícil  
  
-George tiene razón Ivonne- dijo Ron –Defiendes demasiado a ese engreído- la chica sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oír las palabras del muchacho que tanto la admiraba -¡Bien merecido se lo tiene!  
  
-¡Nadie merece sufrir de ese modo Ron!- dijo Hermione para alivio de Ivonne que sentía que su corazón se atoraba en su garganta  
  
-¿Tú también Hermione?  
  
-Ellas tienen razón Ron, creo que Malfoy ha sufrido demasiado, y ahora se encuentra solo...  
  
-Harry, tu y yo sabemos que ese bastarda se merece todo lo que le pasa…  
  
-No Ron, ni él ni nadie, ¿qué harías en su lugar?- Ivonne se levantó con un plato de tostadas untadas con mermelada y crema de cacahuate para dirigirse al lugar en el que se encontraba el chico con la mirada perdida en su plato.  
  
-Draco- musitó en voz baja -¿puedo sentarme?  
  
-Pero… eres de Gryffindor- dijo el chico abriendo los ojos como platos -¿qué dirán tus amigos?- y lanzó una fría mirada a los chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-No me interesa- dijo ella decidida y volteando la cabeza del chico con ternura -¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Mamá no quiere que valla a casa, mi padre sigue aún muy enfadado, no creo que quiera verme en mucho tiempo…  
  
-Draco déjame decirte que cuentas conmigo…  
  
-¿y tus amigos? ¿Y tu novio?  
  
-No lo sé, espero que lo consideren  
  
-Ivonne- dijo bajando la mirada -¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
  
-Claro Draco el que sea  
  
-Me… me… quisiera… me gustaría… ¿medasunabrazo?  
  
-Claro que si- y extendió sus brazos para tomar la cabeza del chico y ponerla entre su pecho, sorpresivamente el chico tomó sus manos con fuerza u sollozó escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello de la chica  
  
**********---*******---***------****----****  
  
-Ivonne- la melosa voz de Snape resonó en el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor  
  
-¿Si?- dijo ella un poco indiferente  
  
-Se que aún no es navidad, pero no puedo esperar a mañana para darte el obsequio que te tengo- y detrás de él sacó una hermosa rosa azul muy extraña que la profesora Sprout había cultivado por petición de Snape.  
  
-Severus… yo… ¡Gracias!- y corrió a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza –Pero… Sevy las blue roses son realmente difíciles de conseguir y sólo crecen a mediados de invierno  
  
-He pedido a la profesora Sprout que me cultivase esta para regalo especial, creo que lo vales  
  
-Sevy solo tú me conoces tan bien- ambos sonrieron y comenzó un ataque de cosquillas masivas de parte de Snape para Ivonne, la chica se retorcía mientras ambos reían casi frenéticamente ante la situación.  
  
-No… Sevy para… basta… basta… en serio… no… debo irme…- trató de decir la chica entre risas y contorsiones  
  
-Está bien, te espero esta noche en mi habitación, espero una cena privada para los dos.  
  
-¡Claro que si Sevy allí estaré!- y subió rápidamente las escaleras  
  
*******-******-****-******-******-******--******-  
  
Cuando salió del castillo la chica a vestía una gruesa capa color azul marino, que contrastaba perfectamente con el azul de sus ropas, al salir sintió una mano en su hombro que la jalaba hacia abajo, una bola de nieve pasó rozando su rostro casi al tiempo en que sentía el peso de alguien sobre ella, era Hermione, que la había salvado de una bola de nieve lanzada por Ron.  
  
-¡Con que esas tenemos!- dijo la chica divertida viendo a los cinco chicos que se apuntaban unos a otros con bolas de nieve en las manos, Hermione se había agachado para preparar una carga, lo mismo hizo Ivonne haciendo un plan en contra de los cinco chicos y sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
La guerra dio inicio con una bala que dio directo en la nuca de Lee, haciéndolo caer por el impacto, Fred, que reía incontrolablemente fue alcanzado casi al tiempo por otro proyectil de Hermione, Ivonne se había puesto ya frente a George, viendo que Ron apuntaba hacia ella y se agacho al tiempo que la aventaba, el proyectil dio directo en la cara de George dejando un círculo rojo marcado entre los ojos. Harry golpeó a Ron con una bola por error y Fred que se había recuperado dio a Harry en la nuca tarándole los anteojos entre la nieve. Hermione e Ivonne se desternillaban de la risa cuando escucharon tras de ellas una risita inocente pero que trataba de pasar desapercibida.  
  
-Hola Ginny- dijo Hermione tratando de contener la risa -¿Donde has estado?  
  
-Leyendo en la Biblioteca chicas he encontrado muchas cosas interesantes, pero solo quería informarles antes de seguir que Charlie vendrá personalmente a entregar los regalos de Navidad, dice que tiene muchas ganas de vernos sobre todo a ti Ivonne.  
  
-¡Gracias Ginny- dijo Ivonne un poco más serena -¿No quieres atacarlos?  
  
-No gracias ya me voy- dio la vuelta después de haber dado un beso a su novio Harry y despedirse. Harry salió tras ella como un bólido y Ron corrió a abrazar a Hermione que saltó para tratar de esquivarlo sin buenos resultados. George tomó a Ivonne de la cintura y la impulso para atrás haciéndola caer y cayendo encima de ella, se besaron, aunque Ivonne no parecía pensar mucho en el beso, ya que George se separó de ella casi al instante.  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-No es nada  
  
-En serio ¿qué pasa?- dijo George preocupado  
  
-Es solo que no me siento con ánimos de…  
  
-¿Es por Malfoy?  
  
-No  
  
-¿por Snape?  
  
-Esto… no  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-Es solo el Stress  
  
-No es cierto, ¿ya no me quieres?  
  
-Claro que te quiero  
  
-¿me amas?  
  
-Sabes que eres importante para mí  
  
-Si yo y toda mi familia, pero dime ¿me amas?  
  
-¡George Weasley!- la voz de Charlie Weasley interrumpía la conversación para alivio de Ivonne -¡Esa chica sufrirá una pulmonía si no la levantas de la nieve!  
  
-¡Charlie!- la chica se levantó de un salto para abrazar al pelirrojo corpulento de manos callosas y algo maltratadas que tenía enfrente –Te esperaba hasta mañana  
  
-¡Sorpresa! – dijo él divertido  
  
La tarde pasó como agua, aunque disfrutaba mucho la compañía de alguien que la comprendiera en esos momentos, aunque no se había atrevido a comentar nada de Snape hasta que estuviesen solos y eso sería quizá al día siguiente.  
  
Se había preparado para la cena con Severus, había encargado por correo el kit más grande de pociones que había en el catálogo y él más completo. Quería estar segura de que le agradaría.  
  
*--**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
NA: realmente un martirio, espero que les guste, acepto cebollazos, jitomatazos y men... titas jejeje 


	14. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Alpha: no es un giro, si no un... "tiempo de Espera"  
  
Leia-Pandora: Este cap sin duda te gustará  
  
MELLIZA: aquí tienes más, no permitiria que le pasara algo a Sevy.  
  
Angelina: Más de la pareja Sevy/Ivonne  
  
GUTY: Deseo concedido espero que te guste, si te gustó dejame tres revews (es broma)  
  
NA: este capítulo va dedicado a cierto chico que ha hecho nacer en mí todas estas fantasías... aunque el no lo sepa está siempre en mi corazón (se oyó cursi pero es cierto)  
  
Capítulo 14  
  
-Pasa por favor- dijo Snape del otro lado de la puerta, estaba totalmente diferente, él vestía una túnica negra de gala, llevaba el cabello arreglado aunque un poco graso todavía, la habitación tenía una mesa hermosa adornada con velas, juego de cubiertos para dos personas, dos copas, un balde con vino y suculentos platillos –Ponte cómoda  
  
La chica vestía un hermoso vestido ROJO, muy sexy, con escote enfrente y espalda semidescubierta, entallado al cuerpo, tenía una figura muy bonita, no muy delgada pero tampoco muy voluptuosa; llevaba poco maquillaje en el rostro, sólo un poco de rimel, sombras y un toque de brillo labial color rojo muy discreto. El vestido llegaba a media rodilla, llevaba las piernas descubiertas y unas hermosas sandalia rojas de talón descubierto y con poco tacón, lucía muy hermosa.  
  
-¡Valla Sevy! ¡Te has lucido!- dijo la chica al tiempo que se escuchaban las hermosas notas de una canción totalmente desconocida en el mundo muggle. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, al parecer no había mucho de que hablar, y ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, temían que algo se desbordara justamente allí durante esa cena. Cuando terminaron la música seguía, una canción tras otra, balada tras balada.  
  
-¿quieres bailar?- dijo él ofreciendo su mano a la chica  
  
-Claro que si- tomó la mano varonil y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la otra mano de Snape tomaba su cintura y pegaba sus cuerpos. Ella se dejó llevar por la música en los brazos del hombre que más quería en el planeta, apoyó su cabeza sobre los hombros de Snape y éste puso ambas manos femeninas alrededor de su cuello, para tomar con ambas manos la cintura de la chica.  
  
-Sevy- susurró ella en voz baja  
  
-¿si?  
  
-¿qué sientes en este momento?  
  
-No lo sé ¿y tu?  
  
-Mucha paz, me siento segura en tus brazos  
  
-No me dejes osita  
  
-no lo haré Sevy… no lo haré  
  
Severus tomó el rostro de la joven y lo llevo hacia el suyo, sus labios apenas rozaron para después hundirse en un beso profundo, ella correspondió, él llevó sus manos a recorrer las formas femeninas, que parecían temblar ante las caricias, así al compás de la música, en compañía de las caricias, fueron llegando poco a poco a la cama que había junto ala chimenea, el frío no se sentía mas, y el fuego de la chimenea apenas brillaba ya, Snape dejó de besar a la chica por un momento y bajó los tirantes del vestido que ceñía su cuerpo para besar los hombros desnudos, subir por el cuello hasta los lóbulos de las orejas; las piernas de la chica falsearon un poco así que ambos cayeron al suelo víctimas del éxtasis. Ella desabrocho cuidadosamente la túnica de gala de Snape y se la quitó, quedaba debajo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro que lo hacían ver realmente varonil, ella desabrochó pacientemente la camisa, mientras él seguía bajando el vestido poco a poco, cuando ella hubo terminado con la camisa él llegaba ya a los senos bien formados de la chica, y los besaba con ternura haciendo que ella se retorciera del placer; ella trató de desabrochar el pantalón de él, pero el éxtasis que provocaban los besos en su vientre era ya demasiado. Snape seguía bajando el vestido, hasta que decidió despojarla por completo de él, ella pudo al fin desabrochar el pantalón, hasta que los dos quedaron sólo en prendas intimas.  
  
-Ivonne te amo- decía Snape besando la boca de la joven  
  
-Severus…- no pudo terminar, pues un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de la joven, se habían desprendido ya de aquello que los estorbaba, y él penetraba su vagina con una delicadeza extrema, que a ella le causaba placer, el vaivén de sus cuerpos era cada vez más rápido, aunque lo disfrutaban acompañados de besos y caricias, que hacían de ella una noche aún más placentera.  
  
Eran ya las nueve de la mañana, y el sol brillaba ya entre las oscuras cortinas del cuarto provisional de Severus Snape, cuando él abrió los ojos sintió a alguien que se abrazaba a él con infinito cariño, cuando reaccionó, recordó que había pasado una placentera velada con la chica que más amaba en el mundo y ella seguía allí, con él y para él.  
  
-¡buenos días osita dormilona!  
  
-Buenos días Sevy  
  
-¿cómo has amanecido?  
  
-Muy bien, ¿y tu?  
  
-Cerca de ti, y dio un beso a la cabeza de la chica que tenía asida a su pecho  
  
****************--------****************  
  
-Buenos días a todos, Feliz navidad- exclamó la chica que llegaba a la sala común de Gryffindor vestida ya con un conjunto deportivo y una sudadera, ya cambiada y bañada lógicamente asumieron que había pasado la noche con Snape.  
  
-Hay un montón de regalos al píe de tu cama- dijo Hermione algo molesta llevando a la chica al dormitorio  
  
-¿Qué pasa Mione?  
  
-Es obvio- dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo una actitud de desapruebo a la brujita que tenía frente a ella. –Has pasado la noche con Snape- y puso una cara de asco infinito  
  
-¡Hay Mione!- dijo la chica evitando su mirada –He pasado muchas noches con Snape, yo no sé de qué te sorprendes  
  
-Pero han sido por tu trabajo…  
  
-Y cuestiones sentimentales, alegrías, sinsabores e incluso hasta por tonterías, ¡No veo por qué no pasar Noche Buena con él!  
  
-¿quieres a George?  
  
-Claro que si, es un Weasley  
  
-Pero entonces no lo quieres a él, si no a su apellido…  
  
-Es como si dijeras que adoro a Malfoy solo por ser un Malfoy  
  
-¡¿Adoras a Malfoy?!  
  
-Si, y no es secreto, creo que debiste de haberte dado cuenta.  
  
-Lo siento Ivonne, pero estábamos en el asunto de Severus Snape NUESTRO profesor de Pociones  
  
-Ah, ya te lo dije, no debería extrañarte… ¡Mira Mione una lechuza!- el ave voló y se posó sobre la cabeza de cabellos enmarañados de color castaño y dejó caer una carta escrita con tinta negra y una letra bastante hosca, era de Víktor Krum , que le mandaba felicitaciones y le pedía que ella y sus amigos lo vieran jugar la final del torneo estatal de Quidditch que se jugaría a mediados de Marzo del año que entraba, había avisado a Dumbledore y éste estaba encantado con la idea.  
  
-¡Genial!- exclamó Hermione algo molesta -¡Lo que me faltaba! Un motivo para lograr que Ron se ponga celoso  
  
-¡Mione! ¡es excelente! ¡Krum te ha invitado a la final del torneo estatal de Quidditch!  
  
-Yo no sé por qué tanto escándalo por un juego estúpido  
  
-¡Mira es Tzuki!- tomó al gatito entre sus brazos y vio que del collar le colgaba una hermosa rosa azul como la que le había regalado Snape el día anterior, junto había una nota que decía:  
  
Ivonne  
  
Anoche fue la mejor noche que he tenido en toda mi vida, gracias por compartirla con migo.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Aún no terminaba de leer la nota cuando alguien llamó ala puerta, se oyó una voz varonil que preguntaba a las chicas si estaban listas.  
  
-Charlie eres un desesperado, no he abierto mis regalos  
  
-¡que bueno! Faltaba el mío- y extendió a la chica un regalo un poco plano, que estaba envuelto en un papel muy barato y parecía pesado, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era un certificado enmarcado hermosísima y cuidadosamente.  
  
-Me lo envió Percy- dijo él sonriendo –me dijo que te haría feliz pero que al ministerio no le agradaría que yo te lo diera, me costó trabajo convencerlo.  
  
-¡Es mi certificado de animago registrado! ¡Eres genial Charlie!  
  
-Ahora si serás mi "gatita"  
  
-gracias  
  
terminó de abrir los regalos, Ron le dio una bolsa de grageas multisabores de Berttie Botts, Harry un pequeñísimo "libro" escrito con su puño y letra acerca de los hechizos que había aprendido lo que emocionaba mucho a Ivonne; Hermione le dio toda una colección de libros muggles de un autor chileno que Ivonne adoraba, Lee le mandó una rosa roja cortada de los jardines privados de miss Sprout, Fred un estuche de "Bromas Mágicas Profesionales Para Magos Bromistas Profesionales" de los que él y George tenían ya tres. Un paquete grande y cuidadosamente envuelto y puesto sobre la cama, era de George y tenía un hermoso vestido azul largo y escotado, muy sencillo pero prácticamente perfecto:  
  
Feliz Navidad amor, espero que lo uses para bailar conmigo esta noche.  
  
Te amo: George  
  
Ivonne puso una cara de preocupación evidente, lo cierto era que Charlie había llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarla aunque sabía que quizá después de esto él no la volvería a querer igual  
  
-Ivonne- dijo el chico que la esperaba en la puerta -¿sucede algo?  
  
-En realidad... que bueno que me lo preguntas… justamente quería hablar contigo.  
  
-Está bien, iremos afuera a dar un paseo y charlar  
  
-está bien  
  
Ambos chicos salieron del castillo después de haber desayunado algo, dieron un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts; Ivonne contó lo que había pasado desde su primera pelea y la reconciliación, el beso con Snape en el Vestíbulo, lo mucho que le había dolido el que no estuviera, la confusión que sentía en esos momentos.  
  
-¿Y has hablado con George?  
  
-No, no lo considero prudente en estos momentos... o bueno más bien no lo consideraba correcto, sin embargo no sé como decirle Charlie, si no tuviera problemas con ello ni siquiera lo habría mencionado ¿no lo crees?  
  
-No sé que es lo que mas me decepciona de ti, si el que no sepas lo que quieres o el que lastimes a mi hermano, o peor aún que sea por Snape  
  
-¡Charlie!- dijo ella molestándose un poco -¡Eso es lo único que no te permitiré más!  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-Que te burles de mis sentimientos y que te expreses mal de Snape en mi presencia  
  
-¡Si quieres ya cásate con él!- dijo él sarcásticamente, sonriendo al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe leve y juguetón de parte de Ivonne  
  
-¡No cambias Charlie!  
  
Lo que Charlie no acababa de entender era la razón por la cuál Ivonne había decidido rechazarlo por cuestión de edades cuando Severus Snape debería ser por lo menos lo triple de viejo que ella. Pero al fin y al cabo eran las decisiones de Ivonne.  
  
Esa noche la luna brillaba en todo lo alto, Ivonne había dicho a George que no quería estar con él como pareja, pero que no sería la de nadie más, Ron y Hermione discutieron como siempre simplemente por una tontería, y Ginny había confesado a Harry que no sentía más que admiración hacia él, pero que no dejaría nunca de admirarlo; realmente se había estado viendo en la biblioteca nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, y su corazón de pollo (de Ginny) había logrado captar la atención del chico que no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos. Al parecer todo el amor se esfumaba lentamente de las manos de aquellos jóvenes. Charlie los acompañaba esa noche así que a pesar de todo trataron de poner sus mejores semblantes, poco antes de iniciar la cena Ivonne jaló a George hacia el vestíbulo.  
  
Ya a solas, Ivonne explicó a George lo que había pasado desde el día del regreso de Snape, y cómo se sentía ella ante la noticia de su desaparición y la alegría que sintió ante su regreso... absolutamente todo lo que sentía hasta esos momentos, y que sin embargo seguía sintiendo una gran atracción y un gran cariño hacia él, después de todo no por nada había logrado superar todo aquello.  
  
-Tu me impulsabas a seguir- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, después de todo no era fácil para ella decir y admitir lo que sentía enfrente de alguien que la amaba tanto y a quien ella había amado tanto. –No es fácil para mí tampoco George...  
  
-Lo sé- dijo él comprensivo –No sé por qué imaginaba que esto sucedería tarde o temprano  
  
-George yo... créeme no he querido hacerte daño... es solo que yo... yo..  
  
-Calma pequeña- dijo cariñosamente y la abrazó, parecía que se había resignado incluso antes de que ella le hubiese dicho  
  
-George...  
  
-Ivonne, supe desde el primer momento que los vi juntos que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y como tú me lo dijiste en una ocasión, pocas personas han sufrido lo que ustedes han sufrido, sé que ambos se complementarán muy bien, además creo que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos porque Snape es un profesor y tú solo una estudiante del último curso en Hogwarts.  
  
-Snape no es tan mayor, además creo que cuando salga de aquí será más fácil para ambos pero George... ¡gracias! Por comprenderme y quererme tanto  
  
Regresaron al gran salón, donde en esos momentos Albus Dumbledore por petición de sus escasos alumnos que se habían quedado allí para navidad, arrinconaba las mesas para dar paso a una pequeña e improvisada pista de baile, en uno de los extremos había una pequeña radio mágica, cuya música era amplificada con magia. Los escasos alumnos cogieron a sus respectivas parejas, tomando chicas de aquí y de allá y sin muchas ganas de compartirlas.  
  
-Hermione ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó sorpresivamente Fred Weasley que había notado la cara de añoranza de la chica.  
  
El baile no fue de lo más bello que ello pudieron haber disfrutado, había mucha tensión en el ambiente y nadie sabía como comportarse, Snape había llegado llevándose a Ivonne para charlar con ella y quizá para bailar un rato.  
  
********************---------*****************  
  
Capítulo interesante, creo que seré escritora de "El libro Vaquero" (jeje chiste mexicano) mi final ya está planeado, pero parece que con lo del certificado de animago (eso me lo inventé, creo que no viene en ningún libro así que acepto más mentitas) Ivonne tiene muchas posibilidades de tener más aventuras...  
  
¡¡¡Dejadme Revews!!! 


	15. ¡¡¡¡Quidditch!!!!!

Eowyn: El autor Chileno es nada más y nada menos que Paulo Cohelo, y gracias por tu revew, espero que te siga gustando  
  
Polgara: pues tuvo que Terminar con George porque no es de una dama estar con dos ala vez... no te preocupes George tendrá consuelo  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: Ron es demasiado tímido para ello, lamentablemente no pude hacer nada por él, por más que lo animé no quizo... ¿no me vas a matar verdad? Y de D/G ahí tienes un adelanto  
  
Guty: gracias por las efusivas muestras de admiración (me he sonrojado) no las merezco, y respondiendo a tus preguntas soy de México y tengo 18 años, en Abril los 19 (que emoción)  
  
May Potter: Gracias por el dato, (Brida se jala las orejotas y se da un gran zape) y espero leer pronto el cap.  
  
Alpha: deseo concedido  
  
Melliza: andamos en las mismas, y no... no soy tan cruel como para hacer que Snape mate a Ivonne.  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
Bastaba con ver el brillo en los ojos de Snape para darse cuenta de que el amor le había empapado las entrañas, incluso con Harry y sus amigos parecía ser mucho más considerado, aunque no dejaba de mirarlo con odio y desprecio.  
  
Las clases dieron comienzo una vez más, y nadie más que los amigos de Harry sabían de la relación de Ivonne y Snape, ya que no eran muy obvios y sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas. No había nada que los hiciera sospechar, a menos que hubiera algún alumno que se hubiese percatado que él era mucho más atento con ella en clase de pociones, que a pesar de que a ella no se le daban muy bien esas cosas no dejaba de ser su clase favorita. En realidad era Estudios Muggles la materia en la que ella era mejor, para molestia y desagrado de Snape.  
  
El partido de Quidditch se llevaría a cabo durante la segunda semana de Marzo, todo el colegio estaba eufórico, y parecía que Harry estaba muy emocionado, a pesar de que su relación con Ginny había terminado, Cho Chang no era mucho de su agrado una vez que hubo salido con Lee, con quien ahora mantenía una relación algo competitiva. Draco Malfoy por su parte volvía a ser el mismo de mirada fría y arrogante, que arrastraba las palabras y lanzaba insultos y ofensas al por mayor a Harry y sus amigos.  
  
Hermione y Ron ya habían terminado su relación, al parecer eran demasiado opuestos y sus ideas chocaban muy frecuentemente, no podían ser una bonita pareja como al principio. Fred intentaba una relación con Angelina, y George seguía un poco en la depresión por el asunto de Ivonne, sin embargo Fred y Lee lo animaban para seguir sus travesuras. Snape había retomado la habitual actitud petulante y fastidiosa hacia los Weasley, que habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas y a quienes Ivonne seguía defendiendo. Harry, Hermione y Ron seguían siendo los mejores amigos, sin rastros de una relación entre Hermione y Ron. Al parecer Harry seguía tratando de recuperar la capa invisible y el mapa del Merodeador que Ivonne le había pedido prestados y que guardaba en el despacho de Snape pero muy lejos del alcance de éste. Harry y sus amigos confiaban mucho en Ivonne y en los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, al parecer Lupin, Sirius y Arabella habían hecho muy buenas migas con la aspirante a Auror; pese a los enfados y miradas asesinas que lanzaba Snape a los dos primeros. Sirius trataba de mantenerse lo más cerca posible de Harry, al igual que Lupin, lo que facilitaba mucho que hubiera conversaciones entre ellos y la chica.  
  
Durante dos semanas hubo un fenómeno gracioso en el salón de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall no sabía de nadie que se hubiera convertido en animago a tan corta edad, así que pidió a Ivonne ayudara a dar demostraciones a los alumnos de todo el colegio durante sus clases y le dio el giratiempo para que pudiera asistir a todas sus clases como debería de ser.  
  
Ivonne se sentía realmente feliz, pero en las noches la invadía un sudor frío, el mismo que invadía a Harry, era provocado por la incertidumbre y el presentimiento, sabían que el ataque con los dementores no había sido ni la mitad de lo que planeaba Voldemort en esos momentos y para ese curso. Solamente un curso había sido tranquilo y sin la presencia de Voldemort para Harry, solo un curso tranquilo sin la incertidumbre y el punzante dolor en la cicatriz, su tercer curso en Hogwarts, en el que había salvado a Sirius, y Lupin le había enseñado que James Potter seguía vivo dentro de él. Ivonne y Harry en esos momentos vivían la angustia de que en cualquier momento Voldemort se dirigiera hacia ellos y los intentara asesinar, Ivonne soñaba repetidas ocasiones con esa luz verde y segadora que se dirigía hacia ella, con George tirado ante ella, era una pesadilla que la rondaba todas las noches y que hacía que por la mañana lo abrazara fuertemente y se disculpara por haberle hecho daño, George la miraba interrogante y le decía que aún la quería, pero en el corazón de Ivonne solo vivía el deseo de la venganza y el amor que sentía hacia Snape.  
  
Dumbledore había anunciado que las visitas a Hogsmade se reanudarían ese fin de semana antes del partido de Quidditch, sin embargo Harry y Ron prefirieron quedarse en Hogwarts practicando un poco del deporte que más les gustaba, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie Bell y Alicia decidieron acompañar a Harry y Ron, Ron se había quedado como nuevo guardián a falta de Oliver Wood, que había salido ya dos años atrás y que no había podido ser sustituido el año anterior por la suspensión de los partidos. Estaban entrenando duro, el nuevo capitán sin duda era Harry, que esta ya muy bien informado de las técnicas de los demás, y con Draco Malfoy como buscador de Slytherin todo saldría viento en popa.  
  
El partido había llegado, la Saeta de Fuego de Harry brillaba contra el sol, Ron, Fred y George tenían ya nuevas escobas, eran Nimbus 2001 pero eran mejores que las que tenían anteriormente. El partido dio inicio, Lee Jordan narraba con si voz en el megáfono y la profesora McGonagall detrás de él para que narrara correctamente, Harry pudo distinguir a Snape entre las tribunas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, claro más de parte de las de Slytherin, Ivonne se hallaba dando brincos emocionada y hondeando una bandera con los colores de la casa a la que pertenecía pero inscripciones de apoyo a Harry especialmente, aunque Snape fruncía el entrecejo cada que volteaba a verla, Hermione y Ron estaban muy cerca de ella con las mismas inscripciones de apoyo a Harry. En las tribunas esmeralda y plata de Slytherin pudo distinguir a Pansy Parkinson que hacía gestos remarcados a Draco para que se fijara en ella, y a sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle que intentaban llamar su atención, Harry decidió echar un vistazo a Draco y se dio cuenta de que miraba insistentemente a las tribunas de Gryffindor y sonreía a una chica de cabellos rojos brillantes: era Ginny que devolvía la sonrisa, con una punzada en el corazón, Harry quiso darle en ese momento una paliza a Draco, pero sabía que todo el colegio lo vería y decidió ahorrarse la vergüenza.  
  
El partido iba ya bastante reñido, el marcador estaba 50 Gryffindor 40 Slytherin, dependía de Harry que ganasen o no, decidió apartar la vista de las gradas y aprovechar el momento de distracción de Malfoy para buscar la Snitch, bajo las metas de Slytherin se encontraba un punto brillante que parecía decir a Harry "ven por mí". Despacio comenzó a avanzar por debajo de Malfoy para que no se diera cuenta, la multitud rugió, y en el momento en que Harry estuvo ya detrás de Malfoy y Angelina era alcanzada por una Bludger, Harry fue a toda prisa por el punto brillante que ya todos habían visto menos Malfoy, éste lo intentó seguir, Alicia había recuperado la bola y la pasaba a Katie, ésta la pasó a Angelina que sangraba de un codo, pero aún así marcó otro tanto. Malfoy reaccionó y quiso imprimir velocidad, se puso a la par de Harry pero no le sirvió de mucho, Harry extendía la mano para alcanzar la snitch y Malfoy lo aventó hacia un lado con un movimiento brusco de su escoba, fue una jugada sucia, pero aún así Harry se tambaleó y casi cayó, se sostuvo con una mano mientras con la otra hacía señas de que había atrapado la Snitch, Slytherin perdía por 170 puntos de desventaja. Todo el equipo se abalanzó sobre Harry quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder montarse nuevamente en su escoba.  
  
Cuando todo el equipo hubo bajado, Harry pudo distinguir como siempre a su mejor amiga, quien corría hacia él con una amplia sonrisa, cuando hubo llegado hasta donde estaba él, lo abrazó con tal fuerza que Harry sentía que si cabeza saldría disparada en cualquier momento, sin embargo no le desagradó y él también la asió por la cintura. En eso estaban justamente cuando el mejor amigo de ambos salía de entre la multitud con su escoba en la mano y el uniforme escarlata de su equipo, lanzando vivas a diestra y siniestra.  
  
-¡¡¡Bien hecho Harry!!!!- decía él al tiempo que Hermione se separaba ligeramente sonrojada -¡Gracias a ti hemos ganado! Pero si Wood tenía razón, no hay partido de Quidditch en el que no hayas atrapado la Snitch.  
  
-¡Vamos Ron! Malfoy estaba bastante distraído como para darse cuenta que había visto la Snitch  
  
-¿Cómo que estaba distraído?  
  
-Ron, como amigo te digo que prestes más atención a tu hermana  
  
-Pero, por algo eres tu su novio ¿cierto?  
  
-Ron, Ginny y yo no somos novios desde navidad  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
Harry no se daba cuenta de que involuntariamente seguía teniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, y que Ron lo miraba amenazante mientras ella simplemente cambiaba del color rojo al violeta.  
  
-ehm... Harry...- balbuceó Hermione mirando al chico que tomaba su escoba y a la chica la mismo tiempo.  
  
El chico reaccionó y también se sonrojó en extremo.  
  
-Esto... lo siento Hermione, no me di cuenta- dijo el muchacho con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR!!!!!!- las voces de Fred y George rompieron el momento tan vergonzoso para ambos.  
  
La mayoría de los Gryffindor regresaron a sus sala común para preparar lo necesario para la celebración, mientras los miembros del equipo regresaban a los vestidores para discutir su técnica. El capitán, o sea Harry, animó a los muchachos a discutir lo relacionado con su juego, Angelina, Katie y Alicia sintieron que hubo un buen juego de equipo por su parte, los gemelos hicieron lo posible para defender a los jugadores de las peligrosas bludgers, Ron hizo un muy buen trabajo como sustituto de Wood y Harry... bueno Harry atrapó una vez más la Snitch. Harry informó que el siguiente partido lo jugarían contra Ravenclaw, casa en la que Cho Chang juega como buscadora en su pequeña cometa, y que habían de hacer un gran esfuerzo porque Ravenclaw es de los mejores y más peligrosos equipos.  
  
En el camino hacia la torre común Ron no le dirigió la palabra a Harry y éste sabía perfectamente la razón.  
  
-Ron, háblame ¿quieres?- dijo Harry un poco enfadado ante la situación  
  
-No- respondió Ron molesto  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-porque no  
  
-Está bien Ron, pero te digo que yo no tengo la culpa de que me haya sucedido eso, además ella y tú ya no son novios  
  
-¿y?  
  
-bueno... pues... ya no tienes que ponerte celoso... además es mi amiga  
  
-Tienes razón, pero eso no impide que me sienta de esa manera...  
  
-¡Vamos Ron! Es Hermione, nuestra gran amiga Hermione- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a su amigo.  
  
Entraron a la sala común, y fueron recibidos con efusivos abrazos y vítores, Ron fue alzado en brazos por sus hermanos, mientras Lee Jordan alzaba una copa.  
  
-¡Por nuestro nuevo guardián! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien Ron Weasley!  
  
La fiesta continuó entre vítores, tragos de cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza, panecillos de chocolate y bengalas del doctor Fluribuster las favoritas de los gemelos (disculpen si lo escribí mal).  
  
Hermione felicitó a sus dos amigos, pero en su papel de prefecta tuvo que hacerla también de aguafiestas.  
  
-¡Vamos todos a la cama! ¡Es tarde y mañana hay clases!- decía a gritos -¡Fred, George! No se les ocurra poner pretextos y dejen en paz a Neville  
  
-Ivonne ¿qué ha pasado?- exclamó George al ver entrar por el hueco del cuadro a la chica con rasguños y golpes por todas partes -¿Te ha hecho algo Snape? Si es así le voy a partir la cara ahora mismo  
  
-No George, no fue Snape- detrás de ella salía una chica pequeña con los cabellos rojos y despeinados, tan pálida como si hubiese visto algo espantoso –Fueron Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, con otros tantos de Slytherin  
  
-¡Ginny! ¿qué te han hecho?- Ron corrió hacia la brujita abrazándola con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño  
  
-Esto debe saberlo Dumbledore- dijo Hermione con cara de indignación  
  
-No Hermione, esto debo arreglarlo yo- dijo Ron tan rojo de furia como nunca lo habían visto -¡seguro que ese estúpido caradura Malfoy está detrás de todo esto!  
  
-Ron, no saquemos conclusiones adelantadas- dijo Harry también indignado mirando con preocupación a la chiquilla que se escondía tras la túnica de Ivonne -¿qué es lo que ha pasado Ivonne?  
  
*****-*****-*****-*****-  
  
NA: este capi es un poco corto pero igual interesante, prometo ponerles pronto el siguiente que ya estoy escribiendo. Por cierto ¡juguemos a simón dice!  
  
-Simón dice localicen ese botoncito que dice "sibmit revew"  
  
-Simón dice hagan clic allí hasta que aparezca una ventanita  
  
-Simón dice escriban sus comentarios  
  
-Simón dice ¡Envíenlo! 


	16. Flash Back

Leia-Pandora.- los personajes invaden mi cabezota, ellos tienen vida propia, en realidad no sÃ© lo que harÃ¡n el dÃ­a de maÃ±ana pero tratarÃ© de evitarlo.  
  
Polgara.- eh aquÃ­ la respuesta a la culpabilidad o inocencia de Drakin en los atentados contra Ivonne y Ginny.  
  
Nani.- tu eres una de las culpables de que mi ego se estÃ© hinchando como un maldito perro muerto tirado bajo el sol (Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡MIL GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS)  
  
LucÃ­a.- Â¿que te puedo decir sÃ³lo que no comas ansias aquÃ­ la continuaciÃ³n del fic  
  
Rowena Phoenix.- espera que Hermione y Ron siguen discutiendo en el sillÃ³n, esque ellos ya habÃ­an tenido un romance, si lees bien te darÃ¡s cuenta, y bueno, Harry no ha querido salir del closet desde que tomÃ³ de la cintura a Herm... no sÃ© lo que harÃ¡ mas tarde.  
  
Liza.- No os desespereis... disculpa la tardanza  
  
Alpha.- desgraciadamente Snape tiene una super pequeÃ±a apariciÃ³n en este cap, pero de cualquier modo espero que te guste  
  
Melliza.- Te has ganado un gran beso y la continuaciÃ³n del fic  
  
Dana.- que bien que Simon dice haya tenido efecto en ti, lo de Harry/Hermione.... lo dejaremos al destino.  
  
CapÃ­tulo 16: Flash Back  
  
-Â¿Tienes que ser tan efusiva?  
  
-Â¡Valla si eres aguafiestas!  
  
-Gryffindor va ganando Â¿se supone que debo morir de emociÃ³n?  
  
-Bueno pero lo harÃ­as si Slytherin estuviera ganando  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
-Â¡VALLA QUE ERES ANIMAL MALDITO FILCH! Â¡MIRA QUE PONERTE CON UNA MUJER! Â¡OH pobre Katie!... Â¿que me decÃ­as Sevy?  
  
-Que te voy a enseÃ±ar a hablar como una dama... te hacen falta unas clases  
  
-Â¡Severus!  
  
-OOOOOOOOhhhhhh no me digas asÃ­, me hieres  
  
-Tu no trates de hacerte el chistosito conmigo  
  
-Lo lamento es solo que no me agradÃ³ como te expresaste....  
  
-Â¡VAMOS ANGELINA TU PUEDES! Â¡ESO ES ESQUÃ 


	17. ¡¡¡Guerra!!!

Rowen@ Phoenix.- aquí tienes la reacción de Malfoy, y la de Snape... en este cap tengo una pequeña sorpresita....  
  
Lucia.- Escribir para mí es más fuerte que una droga.... Gracias por tu Revew.  
  
Alpha.- que bien que te guste sigue disfrutando  
  
Melliza.- Gracias por tu revew, aquí tienes la continuación.  
  
Capítulo 17: Guerra  
  
Lo ocurrido esa noche había declarado una guerra a muerte entre las dos principales casas de Hogwarts, al parecer Gryffindor llevaba las de ganar, Ravenclaw y Hafflepuf, que se habían enterado del suceso en la mañana que Harry, Ron, Fred y George habían tenido que escoltar a las chicas hacia la enfermería; estaban ya de parte de la casa del león.  
  
-¿Por qué no vinieron en seguida muchachitas?- pregunto algo molesta la señora Pomfrey –y tu Ivonne, la enfermería parece ser tu lugar favorito en Hogwarts ¿verdad? Cielos me recuerdas a ciertos chicos que estudiaban aquí hace tiempo.... ¿como se llamaban? Ah si James, Sirius y Peter- al escuchar el último nombre, Ron y Harry pusieron cara de enfado  
  
-Por Dios Poppy- dijo Ivonne con ternura mientras la persona que la atendía ponía una extraña mezcla alrededor de el hinchado y morado ojo de la chica y una venda en su brazo derecho -¿cómo íbamos a venir a esas horas cuando los Slytherin seguían acechando en la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor?  
  
-¿Lo comunicaron a Dumbledore?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey ahora más tranquila  
  
-No, veníamos de allí, pero me encargue de enviar un mensaje con Tzuki a la Profesora McGonagall  
  
-Bien pensado- dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por contener la dolorosa revisión que hacía Madame Pomfrey en esos momentos  
  
-Esta jovencita solo tiene algunos rasguños- dijo la enfermera dando unas palmaditas a la pelirroja en las mejillas.  
  
-Ivonne me protegió- dijo al ver la cara de alivio de sus hermanos –ella se llevó la peor parte  
  
-¿cómo salieron de ésa?- preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a Ivonne –Se nota que los Slytherin querían matarlas  
  
-Créanlo o no, Peeves nos ayudó  
  
-Es mejor que ustedes vallan a desayunar- dijo Ginny a los cuatro chicos que estaban frente a ellas –pueden traernos algo al rato  
  
Los cuatro chicos salieron directamente hacia el comedor, mientras veían a un atemorizado Severus corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Potter- gritó con su habitual voz de desprecio, por lo que el chico volteó molesto  
  
-¿si?  
  
-¿cómo está Ivonne?- dijo con un dejo de ternura en la voz –sé que la has cuidado  
  
-Bueno creo que ella está bien, ahora está en la enfermería  
  
-¿En la enfermería? ¿que ha pasado?  
  
-Bueno- comenzó Harry molesto –Sus estimados alumnos de Slytherin están fuera de control, parece que les ha parecido divertido golpear a dos chicas indefensas y atemorizadas después del partido.  
  
Snape tenía la cara roja de coraje, mantenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le veían blancos, dio la vuelta para continuar no sin antes decir  
  
-Vallan a desayunar.... y Potter, trata de no meterte en líos ¿quieres?  
  
Eso último sonaba más a advertencia que a recomendación o regaño, el frívolo profesor de pociones se notaba en esos momentos preocupado, poco después vieron a Draco Malfoy charlando en el comedor con los miembros de la orden del Fénix, al parecer no estaba tan petulante como siempre, y también tenía un aire de preocupación en el rostro.  
  
-¿Qué estará preparando Voldemort esta vez?- preguntó Harry casi al aire. Notando que sus acompañantes se estremecían al escuchar el nombre. –Lo siento- repuso  
  
***************-*****************-****************  
  
-¡Osita!- gritó Severus al entrar en la enfermería y ver a Ivonne sentada en una de las camas para los pacientes -¿que ha pasado?  
  
-sólo un pequeño incidente- respondió la chica sin darle importancia a su venda y a la mezcla pastosa que tenía en el ojo izquierdo -¿qué pasa con ustedes?- dijo mirándolo preocupada  
  
-tenemos que ir con Dumbledore, ya le he informado a él y quiere que nos reunamos con los demás en su despacho.  
  
-Pero... Ginny- dijo la chica volteando a la cama continua en donde descansaba la chica pelirroja  
  
-¡Ve Ivonne! ¡No te preocupes por mí!  
  
La chica y el profesor (N/A: se escucha así como "La bella y la bestia" jejeje) se dirigieron rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore sin dirigirse la palabra, pero con las manos fuertemente agarradas, como si así comunicaran el temor que sentían en esos momentos. Finalmente llegaron a la estatua de piedra que simulaba un cerdo con alas, en ese momento llegaban Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black y Remus Luppin, los dos últimos viendo con asco el entrelazamiento de las manos de Snape e Ivonne. Ivonne soltó la mano de Snape y corrió hacia donde estaba Draco, el cuál adivinando los pensamientos de la chica extendió los brazos para asirla de la estrecha cintura, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.  
  
-¡Qué bueno que estás bien!- murmuró la chica -¡Me han preocupado los dos!  
  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo el chico, tomó la mano de la chica, la llevó hacia Snape y entraron los cinco al agujero que dejaba la estatua cuando se movió al escuchar la contraseña de la boca del individuo de grasiento cabello.  
  
Una vez adentro, Albus Dumbledore los recibió con la expresión preocupada, para su sorpresa, sentados junto a Fewkes estaban Harry y Arabella que los esperaban con el semblante interrogante de quien no tiene ni la menor idea del por que se encuentran en donde se encuentran, con la simple diferencia de que Harry tenía una vaga idea de lo que se trataría en aquella reunión.  
  
-Bien al parecer no hay mucho tiempo para andarnos con explicaciones detalladas, así que Harry te he mandado a llamar simplemente porque debes saber a lo que te enfrentas esta vez, Voldemort ha decidido atacar Hogwarts esta misma noche, desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo ni elementos para desalojarla. Al parecer su principal objetivo eres tú, mandará algunos boggarts y dementores para que te aterroricen o se encarguen de ti. Ivonne, quiero que estés con él todo el tiempo, no lo pierdas de vista, Severus: Draco y tú deben regresar; Luppin, Black traten de estar al pendiente en las entradas del castillo, Arabella: informa al ministerio de Magia de lo que planea Voldemort, ten mucho cuidado y Harry.... Por favor mantente cerca de Ivonne.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza mirando a los ojos de la chica y a los de Dumbledore. Draco y Snape se miraron para asentir con la cabeza y retirarse. La chica tomó fuertemente la mano de Snape en señal de súplica, y con la mirada pareció decirle "Cuídense", alo que Snape asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Sin duda que Ivonne tenía un mal presentimiento, nunca se le había visto tan nerviosa, y no se separaba de Harry ni para ir al baño, por lo que resultaba un poco incómodo para éste. Hermione estaba en la misma situación que Ivonne, de hecho no vio nada raro el hecho de que ella exagerara la protección que le daba,.  
  
-¿que pasa Ivonne?- preguntó Harry -¿te preocupa Snape?  
  
-Para ser honesta no me preocupa tanto como Draco, sé que Snape es fuerte e inteligente, además tiene la experiencia, pero Draco es aún un principiante, aunque Lucius sea ya un maldito veterano- y en sus últimas palabras iba una nota de odio y desprecio.  
  
-Eres extraña ¿sabes?- dijo Harry –A simple vista pareciera que eres toda una Slytherin, te llevas bien con Snape, Draco te respeta, lo quieres, y bueno eres algo.... ambiciosa- dijo el chico tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a la joven –Pero ahora veo por qué eres toda una Gryffindor...  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó la joven con un brillo especial en sus ojos -¡Dime Harry!- agregó divertida al ver que el chico fingía no haberla escuchado y se negaba a responderle  
  
-Está bien, está bien, pero no más cosquillas ¿quieres?- la chica asintió con cara de inocencia –Es solo que te preocupas tanto por las personas a las que quieres y hasta por las que no quieres, al parecer la vida de otros está antes que la tuya...  
  
-Es una de tus más bellas virtudes Harry- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos –Al parecer no te interesa pasar todos los veranos con los Dursley con tal de que tus amigos estén seguros.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, lo único que puede diferenciarte de mí es tu cicatriz, creo que con gusto cambiaría mi lugar contigo alguna vez...- Harry puso cara de asco sólo de imaginarse tomado de la mano de su profesor de pociones –No me refiero a eso, quisiera que el tipo de problemas que te buscan, me buscaran a mí, son más sencillos de resolver que un conflicto sentimental... ¡Créeme!- añadió la chica con un tono divertido  
  
-Pero... es realmente difícil, siempre estar a la expectativa, saber cuándo va a atacar, aprender los hechizos para tratar de detenerlo...  
  
-Pero tienes quien te ayude... tienes a Ron y a Hermione que siempre están cerca cuando los necesitas, además ahora está Sirius a tu lado... es un gran tipo  
  
-Le agradas  
  
-Lo sé, y el me agrada también, pero ahora no hay tiempo para relacionarse más profundamente con ellos. Además lo que más le preocupa a él eres tú, me lo ha dicho...  
  
-Ivonne- dijo el chico mirando a la brujita a los ojos –Gracias por cuidarme, por soportarme, por escucharme y sobre todo por ser mi amiga  
  
-Es todo un honor Harry Potter, señor- dijo la chica imitando la voz de Dobby al tiempo que abrazaba al chico y éste sonreía como hacía tiempo no lo hacía  
  
-Ahora si sé por qué los gemelos te adoran- respondió el chico respondiendo el abrazo.  
  
El tierno momento fue interrumpido por las voces de alarma de Sirius y Remus que se aproximaban a la sala común de Gryffindor, lugar donde ambos chicos estaban. Los demás estudiantes fueron llevados de emergencia a Hogsmade, para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado, en especial Hermione y Ron, que habían sido llevados contra su voluntad. Harry e Ivonne se separaron y se levantaron de un brinco, fueron a sus dormitorios por las varitas, Ivonne indicó al muchacho que llevara la capa invisible y el mapa de los merodeadores para escondernos si hacía falta. Tzuki y Crookshanks saltaron de las camas para seguir a los cos muchacho que salían de los dormitorios al tiempo que Remus y Sirius entraban por el agujero de la señora gorda.  
  
-¡Rápido Ivonne! ¡Saca a Harry de aquí!- decía Sirius abrazando al chico con cariño, mientras Lupin les daba consejos de cómo defenderse y cómo distinguir un boggart de un dementor.  
  
-Remus- dijo con presteza la chica -¿es segura ahora la casa de los gritos?  
  
-¿No que nunca irías allí?- preguntó Sirius  
  
-Por ahora es la única manera de escondernos de el ataque, no creo que haya otra salida, a menos que algún otro pasadizo esté desocupado.  
  
-Bueno pues creo que no habrá ningún problema, al parecer la zona del sauce boxeador está desocupada y no hay dementores cerca- dijo Harry ,mirando el mapa que tenía en la mano.  
  
-Está bien, Harry prepárate porque allá vamos.  
  
Y ambos chicos salieron de la sala común para ir haciendo pequeños hechizos, la mayoría de ellos contra los boggart, cierta ocasión, Harry volteó para ver en qué se convertía el de Ivonne, pudo apreciar el rostro de uno de los gemelos bañado en sangre, la chica se asustó en el momento, pero después gritó:  
  
-¡RIDIKULO!- y el boggart se convirtió en un Neville bailarín, tratando de interpretar un baile muggle.  
  
Antes de llegar al sauce fueron atacados por un par de dementores, Harry recordó lo que había pasado a Ivonne la última vez que se había enfrentado a uno.  
  
-Piensa en algo feliz- dijo Harry sin detenerse a observarla, Harry lanzó su Patronux que se convirtió en un bello ciervo plateado y ahuyentó a los dos dementores que lo atacaban, pero Ivonne seguía concentrada, los dementores se acercaban más y mas, parecía que estuviera petrificada, de pronto una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una luz plateada y se convirtió rápidamente en una hermosa pantera plateada, que saltó sobre los dementores, haciendo que se alejaran.  
  
-Eso ha estado bien- dijo Harry sin dejar de correr, apretó el nudo del árbol y éste dejó de lanzar golpes, vieron como los dos gatos se metían con ellos y en menos de dos segundos se encontraban en un oscuro pasadizo.  
  
-lumus- gritó la chica y de la punta de su varita salió una pequeña luz que apenas alumbraba el camino de ambos. Ella tomó su mano firmemente, pudieron sentir el sudor frío que recorría el cuerpo de ambos. Ivonne estaba más que asustada, extasiada, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y se preguntaba si Harry sentía lo mismo.  
  
Cuando hubieron llegado a la casa pudieron ver sobre la cama a los dos gatos que parecían decirles que se sentaran en ellas. Ivonne no podía contenerse, parecía estallar, Harry estaba asustado, pero en unos momentos se tranquilizó y se sentó, Ivonne no podía sentarse, recorría la habitación con grandes zancadas, dando vueltas en círculo en la habitación.  
  
-Ivonne tranquilízate- dijo Harry un poco mareado por los movimientos de la chica  
  
-No puedo Harry, la adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo... ¡Es excitante!- apenas hubo dicho esto, cuando sus labios se vieron sellados por un delicioso beso, un beso que hizo que el alma se le fuera a los pies, que la tomó por sorpresa completamente pero que le gustó. Cuando pudo recobrar el conocimiento, la chica apartó los labios que besaban su boca y se dio cuenta de que Harry también había disfrutado el momento, Ivonne no pudo pronunciar palabra, simplemente había sido demasiado sorpresivo como para poder reaccionar por completo.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Harry tomando aún la cara de la chica con su mano –No fue mi intención...  
  
-Harry... es que.... no tiene importancia, me has hecho tranquilizarme.  
  
Ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama, apenas con la luz de la varita de Ivonne, estaban bastante apenados, Ivonne por haber disfrutado aquel beso y Harry por haber caído en la tentación. Después de un incómodo silencio, Harry se animó a hablar  
  
-¿en qué pensaste cuando hiciste el patronux?  
  
-¿en serio quieres saber?  
  
-si se puede- dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco  
  
-En realidad pensé en...  
  
-Snape- interrumpió el chico con cara de fastidio  
  
-En realidad no, de haber pensado en él me habría ido muy mal, estoy demasiado preocupada por ellos como para que pueda hacer un patronux inspirada en el.  
  
-¿entonces? ¿que fue lo que pensaste?  
  
-En ti... en las cosas tan bonitas que me dijiste hace un rato, fue un momento muy feliz para mí el que confiaras en mí, creí que con todo lo que había pasado me tendrías cierto recelo pensé que después de todo no confiarías en mí.  
  
-¿sabes? vi tu mirada cuando Snape y Draco regresaban con Voldemort, En realidad lo amas ¿cierto?- la chica asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojada –Tu no eres una mala persona, tú sabes amar.... es algo digno de verse aunque ames a la persona más repugnante, creo que estás harta de que te digan las cosas más feas sobre Snape, pero una persona que no sabe amar ya se habría alejado de él.  
  
-Lo conozco de otra manera, diferente a cómo ustedes lo conocen, Sirius me platicaba de sus tiempos en la escuela y creo que entre más me hablan de él más me enamoro, tiene un toque de misticismo que me atrapa, creo que siempre ha sido así, reservado y huraño.  
  
-Y de mal carácter- dijo Harry conteniendo una sonrisa  
  
-Es porque no sabe relacionarse con la gente, porque es serio y dedicado a lo que hace, aunque no sea lo que él quiere hacer.  
  
-¿crees que algún día le den el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?  
  
-En realidad se lo merece, pero no me gustaría que se lo dieran  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-Es egoísta, lo sé, pero simplemente esos profesores no duran, y son los más propensos a recibir ataques de mortifagos y del mismo Voldemort.  
  
-Ivonne, me siento culpable...  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-Por el beso que acabo de darte, me gustó, además lo correspondiste  
  
-Yo me siento igual, pero no pasó a mayores, tratabas de tranquilizarme y yo no estaba en mis cinco, apuesto a que no sería igual si ambos estuviéramos en nuestro cinco sentidos.  
  
-No lo quiero intentar- dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica y entrecerrando los ojos, ella hacía lo mismo mientras decía  
  
-Ah ¿no?- y cuando sus bocas se encontraban a solo unos milímetros de distancia, fueron sorprendidos por los ruidos de pasos que recorrían el piso de abajo de la casa, inmediatamente se levantaron con las varitas levantadas, vieron una pequeña luz proveniente de la punta de una varita, asomándose por la abertura de la puerta.  
  
Una mano, e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Remus Lupin atravesaron la puerta para avisar que el peligro había pasado, detrás de él entró un preocupado Sirius, que al ver la escena de los dos chicos con la varita empuñada comenzó a reír.  
  
-¿de qué te ríes Black?- dijo Ivonne algo indignada por la reacción del muchacho  
  
-¡se ven tan lindos los dos!- dijo tratando de contener las carcajadas -¡Parecen un par de hermanos defendiéndose de unos bravucones!  
  
-¿en serio?- dijeron los dos algo aliviados, Sirius asintió con la cabeza, y los dos jóvenes se miraron interrogantes para después comenzar a reír  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A Bueno pues esto ha sido bastante exhaustivo, por fín terminé el 17 a pesar de que borre el archivo con el fanfic original y con la mitad del capi 17 (o sea este) pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme 


	18. Bulgaria

Rowen@ Phoenix.- Upssss no he podido hacer que le hagan un espacio a Draco y a Ginny, parece que estan algo temerosos de que Ron o los gemelos lo vallan a golpear o algo así.... aguanta un poco más porfa....  
  
Liza.- Gracias por tu revew, espero que no olvides de nuevo lo que tienes que decir... jejeje  
  
Polgara.- Eh aquí que a Drakin no le puede poner los ojos encima.... la he amenazado y dice que si te tiene miedo... jejeje  
  
Leia-Pandora.- Gracias por tu revew, aquí tienes la continuación.  
  
Golito14.- Hay mas de la pareja hr/h es mi favorita... pero Gracias por tu Revew.  
  
Fuensanta.- me desvivo haciendo el fic... sería pecado para mí dejar de hacerlo... me apapsiona escribir. Gracias por tu revew.  
  
Capítulo 18: Bulgaria  
  
La locura de esa noche había pasado, Harry e Ivonne no volvieron a mencionar nada, el peligro paró por un momento, Snape y Draco se encontraban a salvo en el castillo de Hogwarts. Slytherin había vuelto a su sitio en las mazmorras, Hermione visitaba tranquila la biblioteca, Ginny seguía frecuentando a Malfoy y seguramente mantenían ya un romance, ya que se les veía a menudo a orillas del lago tomados de la mano; Ron trataba de evitar a Draco, para no partirle la cara en un arrebato de furia, mientras que Ivonne le repetía que si hacía algo indebido o la lastimaba, ella misma le partiría la cara. Malfoy se alejó de sus habituales compañías, no se explicaba como los miembros de su casa habían efectuado aquel acto de cobardía el mismo Snape había restado 150 puntos a su casa sólo por ello. Sirius seguía riéndose de Harry cada que lo veía observar a Ivonne, al parecer algo o alguien le había dicho lo sucedido en su escondite de aquella noche.  
  
Los profesores, por su parte, daban a Hermione, Ron, Harry e Ivonne deberes exhaustivamente agotadores y abundantes, Dumbledore les había concedido un permiso especial para asistir a el Torneo Estatal Búlgaro de Quidditch, al que Krum los había invitado (bueno la anexada de Ivonne ¿no?), y por supuesto que si Ivonne iba tendría que ir Snape, lo que pareció a Dumbledore una buena idea ya que ir acompañados de un profesor era más seguro, aparte de que tendrían que llevar a Malfoy (sin Ginny) por si Voldemort decidía llamarlos. Remus y Sirius estaban más emocionados que nadie, pues irían para protección de Harry y se podrían burlar abiertamente de Snape e Ivonne.  
  
-Ivonne- musitó Sirius divertido -¿puedo sentarme?  
  
-Puedes- dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del enorme libro que leía en ese momento para terminar con sus deberes de Estudios Muggles.  
  
-¿te interrumpo?  
  
-No lo creo ¿que sucede?  
  
-¿puedes sacar las narices de ese libro? Me recuerdas a Hermione  
  
-Buena chica, muy buen ejemplo, pero no me comparo con ella, es una superchica  
  
-Bueno, bueno... ese no es el caso....¡Por Dios! ¡Saca las narices de ese libro! ¿quieres?  
  
-No puedo Sirius, te escucho de cualquier forma  
  
-Bueno está bien.... es sobre Harry y la casa de los gritos- dijo con un aire de malicia  
  
-¿si?- dijo la chica indiferente  
  
-Un beso... ¿adrenalina?- pronunció el en un susurro, la chica levantó la vista aunque notoriamente sonrojada  
  
-¿que quieres decir Sirius?  
  
-Que estaría feliz de que volvieras a besar a Harry  
  
-¿volviera a besar a Harry?  
  
-Lo sé todo Ivonne, me lo contó una muy buena amiga- dijo recargando el codo sobre la mesa de trabajo de Ivonne –no querrás que Snape lo sepa ¿o si?  
  
-No hay secretos entre los dos Sirius- repuso la chica cerrando el libro con un movimiento brusco. –No veo que ganarías diciéndole a Snape  
  
-¿Una aijada?- repuso burlón  
  
-No lo creo- dijo la chica sonriente –Mira- señaló una mesa en la que estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry, en donde Harry escuchaba con atención a Hermione y ella lo veía a los ojos, mientras Ron se partía la cabeza buscando la fórmula de la poción traslúcida que te hacía transparente  
  
-¿y?- dijo Sirius –Han sido amigos desde su primer curso, no creo que.....- Sirius se quedo estático al mirar aquella escena, Harry había escrito algo en un trozo de pergamino que ella leía y se sonrojaba, después asentía con la cabeza y él le plantaba sendo beso en la boca –AUCH  
  
-Lo mereces por tratar de chantajearme.... además tu mismo dijiste que parecíamos hermanos  
  
-Bueno si... mellizos en realidad... sólo que tu eres bonita- dijo poniendo cara de completo estúpido  
  
-No seas tonto Sirius y mejor déjame estudiar...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿Invadiendo la tranquilidad del alumnado, Black?!!!!!- La voz melosa de Snape resonó en los oídos del chico que trataba de esconder el rostro -¡¡¡¡¡Oh eso sonó a gloria!!!!!- repuso finalmente levantando la cabeza como si hubiese visto algo divino.  
  
-Esto... Snape... sólo le hacía una visita a Ivonne, eso es todo  
  
-Severus, sólo estaba tratando de alivianarme los deberes  
  
-A buen árbol te arrimas Osita- dijo burlándose de la persona que seguia sentada frente a él.  
  
-Severus, Sirius... si me quieren ver en el torneo con Harry y los demás más vale que me ayuden o que se marchen con sus pleitos a otra parte.... ¡¡¡Graaaaacias!!!- dijo volviendo a abrir el libro en la página que leía para mojar la pluma en la tinta y escribir en el pergamino que había debajo del libro.  
  
-¿puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Snape apoyando los brazos en la mesa  
  
-En realidad si, ¿puedes decirme los ingredientes de la poción traslúcida para hacerse transparente?  
  
-No te la he dejado  
  
-Lo sé, es solo que necesito recordarla  
  
-Muy bien, apunta....- y le dictó los ingredientes uno por uno y ella los fue anotando con cuidado en un pergamino limpio.  
  
-¿es todo?- preguntó cuando Snape hubo terminado  
  
-Si, ¿otra cosa?  
  
-En realidad creo que es todo, a menos que también quieras ayudarme con mi tarea de ESTUDIOS MUGGLES  
  
-¿Que? Ni estando loco, bueno que tengas suerte osita- y besó su boca para después irse a seguir buscando a su reemplazo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Eso es repugnante!!!!- exclamó Sirius que aún no se había ido  
  
-¿que cosa?  
  
-Que te bese digo.. eres hermosa... el es un bodrio- dijo él poniendo cara de asco  
  
-No juzgues a las personas por su apariencia Sirius  
  
-¿puedo ayudarte?  
  
-¿con estudios Muggles?  
  
-Si, nunca fui bueno pero algo te diré, en realidad el que era bueno en todo era Remus  
  
-¿me permites un momento?  
  
La chica se levantó para ir directamente a la mesa en donde se encontraban los tres chicos, notó que Harry tenía los dedos entrecruzados con los de Hermione, y que ella seguía radiante, Ivonne sonrió y extendió el pergamino a Ron, que seguía buscando en sus apuntes los ingredientes de la poción.  
  
-Cópialos rápido- dijo la chica al pelirrojo  
  
-¡Están correctos?  
  
-Me los dio Snape, no le digas a nadie y conste que no lo volveré a hacer  
  
-Está bien, Gracias  
  
***********************------***********************  
  
-¿qué es lo que pretendes con Ivonne, Black?  
  
-nunca he pretendido nada con ella Snape, no lo lograría  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Lo intenté al principio, sólo como un juego, esa chica es fiel, y a ti más que a nadie  
  
-¿que es lo que te ha dicho?  
  
-Simplemente me rechazó, me bateo... extraño...  
  
-Bueno todos tienen su recompensa alguna vez- se oyó la voz de Remus desde la puerta -¿tienes la poción Severus?  
  
-Aquí la tienes Lupin ¿necesitarás más para el viaje?  
  
-Creo que si, si me enseñaras a prepararla.... tal vez no te molestaría tanto  
  
-Me gusta saber que los "merodeadores" me consideran bueno en algo  
  
-Bueno- dijo Sirius sonriente –siempre te consideramos una buena molestia, y James estuvo celoso de ti alguna vez... no creo que haya sido tan malo.  
  
Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio y agregó  
  
-Pues ahora el que parece estar celoso es otro- y lanzó una fría mirada a Sirius Black  
  
-¡ya basta!- dijo Remus conteniendo la risa –Parecen dos adolescentes, creo que estamos ya bastante crecidos para esto ¿no?  
  
-Está bien Lupin- exclamó Snape tienes razón  
  
-Pero si, lo admito- dijo Sirius –estoy celoso porque una chica bonita estudiante de Hogwarts está locamente enamorada de su profesor, y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo  
  
-¿tienes algo que decir al respecto, Severus?- preguntó Remus disfrutando cada una de sus palabras  
  
-Bueno si... en realidad quiero que sepan que me alegra mucho que Ivonne me corresponda de esa manera, es la segunda mujer a la que he amado realmente, no la dejaría por nada y por nadie, aunque en ello se me fuera la vida.  
  
-Entonces ¿de que valdría que estuviera a tu lado incondicionalmente?- preguntó una voz de mujer muy conocida para todos, a un lado de Remus salía una cabeza de cabellos rubios y ojos hermosamente azules que se descubría conforme un manto de un azul casi traslúcido recorría su cuerpo. -¡Gracias por la receta Sevy! ¡y por enseñarme a hacer la poción de la verdad!  
  
Los dos muchachos miraron sus copas que estaban casi vacías, voltearon a verse el uno al otro y por último comenzaron a reír con Remus.  
  
-Te amo Osita- dijo finalmente Severus Snape con una expresión que jamás habían visto en él, pero que Ivonne conocía perfectamente, se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente; sólo al verlos comprendieron el por qué de los sentimientos de la chica hacia él.  
  
-Muy bien Severus- dijo Sirius desde su lugar –Te has salido con la tuya y has ganado esta batalla  
  
***********-****************-***************-**********  
  
El gran día había llegado, Snape había escogido un sustituto, tenía pensada como primera opción a Lucius Malfoy, pero a sabiendas de su reputación optó por elegir a alguien confiable para Hogwarts. Los amigos de Harry y Ron les daban palmaditas en la espalda y Colin Creevey le otorgaba su cámara a Harry para que pudiera tomar buenas fotos. Hermione e Ivonne estaban realmente nerviosas, no sabían como reaccionar y mucho menos como comportarse en esas situaciones, Remus y Sirius escoltaron a las dos chicas hasta la salida, en donde las esperaban sus respectivas parejas, Harry estaba ya adentro del carruaje, Snape había decidido que él se quedaría abajo y ayudaría a Hermione y a Ivonne para "guardar las apariencias" . cuando subieron los cuatro al carruaje, Ivonne pensó que sería menos obvio si Ron iba con ellos, así que Harry se bajó y lo llamó de donde estaba, para sorpresa de todos, Ron Weasley estaba siendo besado por Lavender Brown, lo que hacía muy feliz a Harry, pero también vio a Draco Malfoy siendo besado apasionadamente por Ginny Weasley, la que alguna vez fue su novia.  
  
Ivonne bajó a acompañar a Harry, viendo que Sirius y Remus estarían con Malfoy decidió que Ron, Harry y Hermione irían con ellos, y Draco iría con Snape y ella, por lo que se vio todavía menos obvio, El viaje fue mucho menos incómodo de lo que esperaban, todos platicaban de lo que habían vivido en lo que iba del curso escolar.  
  
-Ha sido un gran año- dijo Hermione tomando de la mano a Harry.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Remus riéndose de Sirius que se ponía colorado  
  
-¡Valla que si!- exclamó Ron mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte.  
  
****-******-********-*******-*******-*****--***  
  
-Me siento feliz- dijo Draco con la voz muy diferente a la suya –sólo con ustedes puedo ser como soy, me siento cómodo, me siento amado- dijo sonrojándose de sobremanera  
  
-Draco- comenzó Ivonne –Creo que escuchar esto de una Gryffindor es realmente extraño para ti pero en verdad que desde que te conozco realmente, quedé impregnada de esa necesidad de protegerte  
  
-Creo que Ivonne y yo nos preocupamos demasiado por ti...- dijo Severus con su fría voz de siempre –no deberíamos, un Slytherin debe sentirse conforme con lo que es... y no necesita de otros para sentirse bien  
  
-¿en serio Severus?- exclamó Ivonne con los brazos en jarra  
  
-Bueno creo que todos necesitamos de alguien de vez en cuando  
  
-Pero mis papás no.... ellos a veces ni se hablan.... mi madre cree que mi padre... bueno... no sabe nada de él desde que los dementores fueron a buscarlo el otro día, ella cree que está en Azkaban y él me dijo que no le dijera nada a ella.  
  
-Bueno pues creo que no es la forma de hacer las cosas pero tu padre corre muchos riesgos Draco- dijo Ivonne con dulzura  
  
-¿qué clase de afecto sientes por mí Ivonne?- preguntó el chico con una mirada especial en los ojos  
  
-No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado, creo que el ser hija única me hizo necesitar de alguien a quien proteger  
  
-¿cómo tu hermano pequeño?- preguntó Snape mirándolos a ambos  
  
-Si algo así- dijo la chica sonriéndole a Draco con dulzura  
  
-Bueno creo que es suficiente miel por este día- refunfuñó Snape tratando de acomodar la cabeza para tomar una siesta, Ivonne tomó su mano, la puso alrededor de su cuerpo y se acostó a lo largo del asiento, recargada en Severus que había tomado una posición cómoda.  
  
La voz de Snape anunció a los dos chicos que en el camino habían tomado otras posiciones (Ivonne se pasó al asiento de Draco, él recostó su cabeza en el regazo de ella y se acostó a lo largo del asiento, ella se había quedado dormida acariciando el cabello del chico. Cuando la voz de Snape los despertó, ellos abrieron los ojos que eran muy diferentes, los ojos grises y fríos de Draco complementaban perfectamente con los dulces y azules ojos de la chica. El primero en bajar fue Snape, que aunque no lo demostraba estaba realmente desesperado, tanto tiempo de viaje sentados y sin poderse levantar habían acabado con su paciencia.  
  
-¡Con que esto es Bulgaria- dijo Draco con su habitual estilo despectivo  
  
-Será interesante Draco- dijo la chica como de costumbre -¡Anímate!  
  
-Bueno todo será mejor que soportar las clases de Adivinación de la estúpida Trelawney, aunque aún tengo que soportar a esa sangre-sucia y al inepto Potter, no olvidemos a ese muerto de hambre y patético Weasley.  
  
-Malfoy- dijo Harry desde detrás del chico –Veo que has vuelto a tu habitual humor  
  
-Da gracias a que estamos aquí Potter, no puedo restarle puntos a tu casa desde aquí- dijo Snape mirándolo con rencor por lo que acababa de decir, Draco lo miraba burlón  
  
-Slytherin tenían que ser- dijo Ivonne entre fastidiada y divertida -¿no se pueden divertir un poco de vez en cuando?  
  
Los dos personajes se encogieron de hombros y la miraron algo molestos, al parecer no les había hecho mucha gracia su comentario, pero no dijeron nada porque Sirius y Remus observaban divertidos la escena.  
  
Viktor Krum salió en ese momento al encuentro de los invitados, al parecer no esperaba a Draco y a Snape pero como en el curso pasado se habían conocido no le extrañó mucho.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Bulgarria- dijo inmediatamente -¡Herrmione! ¿como estas?  
  
-Muy bien Viktor gracias  
  
-Harry ¿cómo va todo?  
  
-todo marcha tranquilo por ahora- contestó sin dejar de agarrar la mano de Hermione  
  
-Bueno veo que ustedes dos no pierrden tiempo- dijo un poco desilusionado al mirar sus manos –Ron- dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo que aguardaba con Sirius y Remus -¿cómo va el Quidditch?  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Ron emocionado –Me han hecho guardián del equipo de Gryffindor  
  
-¡Felicidades!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
  
*********-------*********----------******------  
  
N/A.- Bueno aquí lo más esperado por algunas, el momento en el que Hermione debe enfrentarse a su enamorado Viktor Krum jejeje espero que lo disfruten... dejen Revewwwwwww please.... 


	19. Krum y Del Pierre

Capítulo 19: Krum y Del Pierre  
  
Los invitados fueron directamente conducidos a una gran casa, en donde estarían hospedados todos, era una de las casas de descanso de Krum, así que no habría mucho problema por los quehaceres y la limpieza, ya que tenía elfos domésticos a su servicio, lo que les preocupaba era el como iban a convivir sin despedazarse los unos a los otros.  
  
Ivonne y Hermione dormirían en una habitación, mientras los demás dormirían de dos en dos en diferentes habitaciones, por lo que Snape y Draco quedaban juntos.  
  
La casa tenía una gran alberca, cada habitación tenía dos camas matrimoniales, baño privado, con una enorme bañera, poco más grande que la del baño de los prefectos y por lógica con más llaves. Además las habitaciones tenían vista panorámica, hacia un hermoso llano que culminaba al pié de una serie de montes o montañas cuya punta estaba cubierta de nieve. En el gran patio trasero había una fosa de aguas termales a donde se podían meter si querían relajarse. Aquel parecía ser un paraíso en medio de tanta nieve y en ese clima tan frío.  
  
Ivonne y Hermione fueron las primeras en desempacar y en ponerse cómodas en su habitación. A un lado de las camas había una pequeña cómoda, en donde reposaban una jarra con agua limpia y fresca y un vaso para cada quien, en esos momentos a ellas les apetecía más una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos o una rica cerveza de mantequilla, pero tenían que conformarse ya que en unos momentos estaría servida la comida de bienvenida.  
  
-¿por que no vamos afuera Herm?- dijo Ivonne casi suplicante –Me siento aburrida aquí  
  
-Hace mucho frío afuera ¿no crees?- dijo la otra en un claro intento de convencerla de no hacerlo  
  
-Traemos las capas, son muy abrigadoras  
  
-Este... creo que no tengo muchas ganas de salir  
  
-Es por Krum ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia divertida, Hermione se limitó a asentir  
  
-Es solo que me da pena hacer esto, yo estoy ahora con Harry y lo quiero mucho, Viktor me escribía seguido pero no me atreví a contarle nada ni lo que tuve con Ron.  
  
-Bueno amiga mía- dijo Ivonne en un suspiro levantándose de la cama terminando de ponerse los zapatos deportivos y el abrigo –parece que estás en un gran problema... te recomiendo que lo enfrentes  
  
-¿cómo?- preguntó afligida  
  
-no lo sé- dijo alzándose de hombros –cada quien tiene su manera de enfrentar las cosas ¿no crees?  
  
-Tal Vez... pero ¿como lo has hecho?  
  
-Bueno lo más grande que he tenido que enfrentar es a un dementor y utilicé mi varita- dijo ella tratando de poner un toque de humor en el asunto –pero no creo que la varita ayude mucho en este caso  
  
-Estoy hablando en serio Ivonne- dijo la chica mirándola amenazante  
  
-Está bien, está bien, pero no te pongas así ¿ok?- dijo Ivonne haciéndose un poco hacia atrás –Te voy a decir que lo que más trabajo me ha costado enfrentar fue el comienzo de mi relación con Snape, el destrozarle el corazón a George y lo peor de todo que todos los Weasley lo supieran....  
  
-¿cómo fue que lo superaste?  
  
-En realidad no lo sé, lo atribuí a los consejos de Charlie pero por ahí dicen que "la felicidad consiste en hacer creer a los demás que ellos te la dan", así que no tengo la menor idea... creo que todo está en tu cabeza  
  
-Está bien, lo aceptaré, estoy en una hermosísima relación con Harry, lo adoro y me adora, nos entendemos, nos defendemos, nos apoyamos... Viktor Krum es famoso, magnífico, caballero... me pretende... ¿crees que le destroza el corazón si elijo quedarme con Harry?  
  
-Creo que lo comprenderá- dijo Ivonne con una sonrisa en los labios -¿vamos afuera?  
  
-Está bien, déjame ponerme el abrigo.  
  
Ambas chicas salieron del dormitorio, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron en el hermoso comedor que estaba alumbrado por un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol y que se abría para dar paso al hermoso jardín cubierto de Tulipanes, las flores más bellas que crecen en esos climas. Ivonne comenzó a correr y a dar saltitos por todo el enorme terreno verde y plano, al parecer la libertad y el aire fresco le hacían sentirse libre, se acercó a los tulipanes de todos los colores y los olió, su aroma pareció penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser porque se dejó caer como hipnotizada por aquel aroma.  
  
-¿como es posible que te alegre tanto el estar en un clima tan frío como este?- preguntó Hermione algo extrañada  
  
-es difícil de explicar- respondió Ivonne –es una tontería  
  
-no creo que sea una tontería si te hace tan feliz- dijo una voz varonil desde el ventanal, Hermione se volteó para descubrir la figura de Draco que miraba embelesado el panorama –Es hermoso todo esto- dijo en un tono que Hermione nunca había escuchado –Lástima que la Sangre-sucia lo descomponga todo- y sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba divertido a la chica que estaba enfadada, Ivonne lo veía molesta  
  
-Ivonne discúlpame pero no tolero el frío ni a personas como ésta- señaló con la cabeza al muchacho –voy adentro, te avisaré para la comida- no esperó a que la chica le respondiera, se metió muy enfadada a la casa.  
  
Draco se acercó a Ivonne y le sonrió, ella abrió la boca para reprocharle pero en ese momento él tapó su boca CON LA MANO para decir  
  
-Esto es bonito, pero no contestaste la pregunta de Granger  
  
-Es solo una idea mía, más bien un sueño, me agradan los climas fríos, el tulipán es mi flor favorita...  
  
-te agrada la gente fría- dijo él con malicia  
  
-si... es solo que....  
  
-Tu calidez contrasta con todo Von- dijo cariñosamente  
  
-Gracias Drake- respondió algo sonrojada -¿dónde está Sevy?  
  
-Bueno en realidad tomando una siesta ¿quieres ir a patinar?  
  
-Bueno está bien  
  
-¿puedo ir con ustedes?- la voz de Sirius Black sonó detrás de ellos justo en la puerta del ventanal –hace tiempo que no patino y espero que Ivonne sea una buena maestra  
  
-yo espero que Draco sea un buen maestro- dijo la chica algo divertida al ver la cara del chico rubio un poco fuera de sí –si gustas puedes acompañarnos, pero más tarde vendrá Severus con nosotros y no quiero problemas ¿entiendes?  
  
-Está bien entiendo, mejor no voy, creo que Severus es demasiado desagradable como para no tener problemas con él.  
  
-Está bien, como quieras- dijo la chica molesta ante aquel comentario  
  
-Oh disculpa.. no pretendí... ¡yo y mi gran bocota! Pero ¿eres Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
-¿por qué no le preguntas a Harry?  
  
-¿Harry? ¿él que tiene que ver?  
  
-Sólo hazlo- tomó de la mano al rubio de ojos grises y se fueron a la pequeña e improvisada pista.  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato patinando en círculos y jugueteando los dos solos, entre caídas y resbalones las carcajadas nunca faltaban.  
  
-Ivonne, Draco, Black me dijo que estarían aquí- la voz de Snape interrumpió una risotada que lanzaba Ivonne a causa de que Draco se había caído sobre su trasero por enésima vez  
  
-Sevy- gritó la chica alegre corriendo hacia él, lo que provocó que resbalara y casi cayera de bruces, de no haber sido por Snape que la atrapó a tiempo –Gracias amor, no sé que haría sin ti- y le dio un beso en la boca y lo abrazó cariñosamente, lo que hizo que Draco se pusiera un poco triste.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Drake?- preguntó la chica  
  
-Es solo que Extraño a Ginny- dijo agachando la cabeza y tratando de sentarse  
  
-Malfoy- exclamó Snape un poco molesto –Eres un Slytherin, esa no es la forma de comportarse del mejor alumno que Slytherin ha tenido....  
  
-Snape, ser un Slytherin no tiene nada que ver con no tener sentimientos...  
  
-Pero no acostumbramos mostrarlos ante la gente  
  
-Bueno somos de confianza, no creo que nadie valla a decirlo a otras personas  
  
-Bueno entonces que así sea.- refunfuñó –creo que es hora de ir a comer, deben estar hambrientos  
  
-En realidad yo no mucho- dijo Ivonne –Pero Draco está que se cae de hambre- y comenzó a reír al verlo nuevamente tirado sobre el hielo  
  
-No es gracioso Von- dijo cruzando los brazos –pero si tengo hambre, ¡vamos a comer!  
  
Se quitaron los patines que se habían puesto mágicamente del mismo modo, y para desagrado de Snape las zapatillas deportivas que traía Ivonne eran demasiado Muggles para su gusto. ella hizo caso omiso a la mirada despreciativa de él y siguió caminando. El comedor en ese momento estaba impregnado de un olor a cerveza de mantequilla, la verdad era que la cocina de aquel lugar era completamente distinto al que acostumbraban y para sorpresa de todos (menos de Snape) Ivonne reconocía todos los platillos, pues había estado en Beuxbatons antes de ingresar a Hogwarts y le fascinaba la cocina de ese lugar. Había pescado frito, pescado a la calabaza, salmón ahumado, lomo de ballena a la tártara, ensalada búlgara de col y cerveza de mantequilla; cómo postre un rico pastel de leche de cabra con zarzamora.  
  
-¿cómo es posible que te gusten todos los platillos y no hayas probado bocado?- preguntó hermione preocupada  
  
-No lo sé Herm, realmente no tengo hambre  
  
-Eso es preocupante Ivonne- dijo Snape de una forma seca e indiferente cómo todos lo conocían, lo que no extrañó mucho a la chica, en realidad eso la excitaba muchísimo, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se sonrojó. –Deberías comer algo  
  
-Está bien, ¿que tal un poco de Lomo de ballena a la tártara con ensalada búlgara de col?  
  
-¿así esta bien?- preguntó Ron  
  
-un pedazo más chico  
  
-Eso explica el por que no pesas- dijo Draco mirándola divertido  
  
-Bueno la fuerza de gravedad ejerce menor magnetismo en mi cuerpo y en mi trasero- dijo sonriente por lo que el muchacho se sonrojó  
  
-Está bien, ya basta ustedes dos...- dijo fuertemente Snape dando un golpe en la mesa –han estado mucho tiempo juntos, no me agrada eso  
  
-Snape está celoso- comenzó Sirius con un toque burlón en la voz –Snape está celoso.... Snape está celoso  
  
-Calla Black- dijo furioso –No estoy celoso  
  
-No hay motivo- dijo fuertemente la voz decidida de Ivonne –Draco y yo solo nos divertimos un poco patinando, además todos aquí sabemos que Snape lo es todo para mí.  
  
Snape se puso colorado, su piel cetrina no parecía la misma, lanzó una mirada a la chica y ésta asintió con la cabeza. En esos momentos entraba Viktor Krum, que había tardado porque los entrenamientos lo habían retrazado.  
  
-Hola a todos, disculpen el retrrazo; Ivonne ¡que gusto verrte de nuevo!  
  
-Gracias Vik, también me alegra verte  
  
-Veo que el acento se te ha quitado  
  
-no lo tengo desde hace mucho, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-oh si, recuerrdo muy bien cuando me dijiste que me fuerra al averrno  
  
-estaba enojada ese día ¿me perdonas?  
  
-crreo que no debería- dijo divertido –perro ya que estamos aquí crreo que podrre hacerrlo.porr cierrto, ¿cómo se han pasado?  
  
-muy bien Viktor- se apresuró a decir Draco –Esto es genial  
  
-Grracias Drraco, ¿y los demás?  
  
-tienes una biblioteca muy grande aquí Viktor- dijo Hermione de golpe -¿puedo leer algunos libros?  
  
-La mayoría son libros Muggles Hermione, pero si quieres leerlos no veo por qué no- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara  
  
-Gracias  
  
-¡Bueno!- exclamó Harry tratando de llamar la atención de la chica –Has terminado ya la escuela ¿cierto?  
  
-Si, el año pasado, aunque me tuve que poner al corriente en verano  
  
-¿y que hay con Karkarov?- Preguntó Ron llevándose una cucharada de chícharos a la boca  
  
-No hemos tenido noticias de él desde su desaparición  
  
-¿y qué ha sido de la escuela Viktor?- preguntó Ivonne algo estrañada  
  
-Bueno parece que el subdirector está haciendo trámites para quedarse en el puesto y poner al profesor de pociones en su lugar  
  
-Bueno creo que sería mejor que tener a un cobarde como Karkarov ¿no crees?- dijo Snape despectivamente a Ivonne que lo miraba con reproche.  
  
-bueno en ello tienes razón- dijo Krum –Al parecer hay muchas personas que lo detestan ahora. Por cierto Ivonne ¿puedo charlar contigo un momento? Tu sabes como en "nuestros buenos tiempos".  
  
Al oír aquello Snape dio un respingo y casi se atraganta con el bocado, la chica asintió y se levantó de su lugar.  
  
-Con permiso- dijo haciendo una reverencia –Ahora regreso- dijo a Snape tomándolo por los hombros y besándolo en la mejilla  
  
*******-*******-*******-******---******-****-*  
  
-Extrañaba este lugar- comentó la chica cuando salieron al jardín -¿tanto tiempo ha pasado?  
  
-Si, y todavía recuerdo que tu flor favorita es el tulipán  
  
-que buena memoria  
  
-Es solo que eres la única verdadera amiga que tuve- dijo agachando la cabeza  
  
-éramos muy huraños Viktor, no creo que hayamos tenido otros amigos  
  
-Siempre fuimos solo tú y yo  
  
-en efecto  
  
-¿por qué Diggory lo tuvo que arruinar?  
  
-No fue él Viktor, yo ya no me sentía a gusto aquí, me sentía muy sola, te dije que fueras conmigo...  
  
-pero el Quidditch...  
  
-No era pretexto, en Hogwarts hay un excelente equipo  
  
-Pero no me identifico con nadie de Gryffindor  
  
-Bueno Slytherin te necesita... no son muy buenos  
  
-Lo hecho, hecho está Ivonne, no me arrepiento, pude ir a los mundiales  
  
-y pudo haber sido tu última vez  
  
-No digas eso... sabes que soy fuerte  
  
-No para deshacerte de la maldición Imperius  
  
-Bueno....  
  
-Me sentí tan mal Viktor... verte atacando a mi primo... no supe que pensar... sabía que te dolía el que yo haya ido a estudiar a Hogwarts por él, pero sabía que nunca dañarías a alguien a quien quise tanto... sabía que no me dañarías.  
  
-Pero tú me dañaste con tu partida, me quedé completamente solo  
  
-y me ignoraste cuando fuiste a Hogwarts  
  
-Estaba dolido, no... fue mi orgullo, no quise hacerlo  
  
-Lo comprendo, pero nada puede ser igual Viktor... tal vez si hubieras mandado una lechuza, algún mensaje, era frustrante saber de ti solo por los periodicos y por las cartas que le enviabas a Hermione  
  
-¿te las mostró?  
  
-Nunca se lo pedí, las tomaba de su baúl en las noches y cuando ella no veía.  
  
-Bueno pero...  
  
-No te preocupes creo que es una gran persona y comprendo el por qué te hayas enamorado de ella  
  
-Aún así sigo solo  
  
-Siempre me has tenido, siempre he estado para ti... Fui a los mundiales de Quidditch, charlé un rato con el entrenador, me dio excelentes noticias, contacté con Karkarov cuando el Torneo y estuve siempre al pendiente, pero estabas muy ocupado...  
  
-Bueno creo que me enviaste una buena pista para lo del huevo  
  
-¿como supiste que fui yo?  
  
-Nadie más en la escuela sabe hablar sirenio  
  
-Me conoces muy bien ¿cierto?  
  
-dentro de lo que cabe... Ivonne...- dudó un momento –Te extraño... te extraño mucho- y pasó los brazos alrededor de la chica, ella correspondió el abrazo y así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que las lágrimas de ambos dejaron de caer.  
  
*********************************-**************************************  
  
N/A.- este capítulo ha salido antes de lo que yo esperaba, creo que no hay mejor inspiración que el estar enamorada y sentirse correspondida ¿no creen? ¡¡¡¡¡Qué bonito!!!!!  
  
Por cierto a que no se esperaban lo de Krum... bueno en otra ocasión les relato más. Dejad Revewwwww 


	20. El Principio Del Fin

Polgara: nuevamente gracias por tu revew y por seguir tan de cerca mi historia  
  
Gertie Potter: I Know Who Are You Thanks.  
  
Y a todos los demÃ¡s que siguen leyendo mi historia aunque no dejen revew, gracias por hacer realidad mi sueÃ±o.  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo 20: El Principio del Fin  
  
Era un poco tarde, aproximadamente las 10:00 PM, despuÃ©s de una agotadora ronda de Snap Explosivo entre Draco, Snape, Sirius y Lupin, las chicas una exhaustiva sesiÃ³n de charlas femeninas y Ron y Harry su interesante partida de Ajedrez mÃ¡gico donde por supuesto ganÃ³ Ron decidieron que serÃ­a hora de ir cada quien a su dormitorio.  
  
-Cada vez me cuesta mÃ¡s trabajo vencerte Harry- decÃ­a Ron entusiasmado â€"Creo que tu tÃ©cnica mejora  
  
-Bueno- dijo Ã©l encogiÃ©ndose de hombros â€"creo que tengo un buen maestro  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien te creo- dijo poniÃ©ndose tan colorado como su cabello â€"Hermione Â¿cÃ³mo te la has pasado con Ivonne?  
  
-Es una gran compaÃ±era, creo que lo has ido siempre, pero es mejor cuando estÃ¡ tranquila, me ha llevado a recorrer todo el jardÃ­n y me mostrÃ³ todos los tipos de tulipanes que existen, creo que es una gran chica. Â¿ustedes como se lo han pasado?  
  
Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones charlando de lo divertido que habÃ­a sido el dÃ­a, y de todo lo que quisieran hacer en la semana que estarÃ­an hospedados allÃ­, hablaron sobre Krum, sobre Quidditch, sobre el ajedrez y la mejorÃ­a en la tÃ©cnica de Harry, en fin de todo...  
  
-Ha sido trampa lo que han hecho malditos Slytherin de pacotilla....- refunfuÃ±aba Sirius berreando como un niÃ±o pequeÃ±o â€"no se valÃ­a sacar las varitas, ahora Lupin es todo un carbÃ³n  
  
-Bueno pero tambiÃ©n fue tu culpa Sirius- decÃ­a Remus tratando de suavizar el problema â€"Si hubieses explicado bien las reglas desde el principio...  
  
-Nosotros tambiÃ©n hemos quedado chamuscados- dijo Draco conteniendo la risa  
  
-Ha sido divertido pero no nos dejarÃ­amos ganar por personas que inventan sus reglas- comentaba Snape burlona y orgullosamente.  
  
-Â¿quÃ© es lo que pasa aquÃ­- decÃ­a Ivonne -Â¿acaso el Snap explosivo es un deporte rudo?- agregÃ³ burlonamente  
  
-sÃ³lo si lo juegas con gente que inventa sus reglas- dijo Snape mirando a la chica  
  
-y con gente que usa su varita cuando no debe hacerlo- agregÃ³ Sirius mirando tambiÃ©n a la chica  
  
-Bueno ya... creo que serÃ¡ hora de dormir- dijo Lupin perdiendo la paciencia  
  
-Si- afirmÃ³ Draco â€"yo ya tengo sueÃ±o  
  
-Draco- llamÃ³ Snape â€"estarÃ© fuera del dormitorio unos momentos si es que me necesitas  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien profesor Snape  
  
-Te dije que me llames Severus  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Bueno y Â¿ustedes que esperan para dejarme a solas con Ivonne?- dijo refiriÃ©ndose a Sirius y Lupin que los miraban maliciosamente  
  
-Buenas noches Ivonne- dijo Sirius acercÃ¡ndose a besar a la chica en la mejilla  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius- respondiÃ³ la chica con una falsa sonrisa  
  
-Buenas noches pequeÃ±a- dijo Lupin despidiÃ©ndose desde la escalera â€"que descanses  
  
-Igualmente Remus- contestÃ³ la chica sonriente -Â¿de que quieres hablar Sevy? Te noto algo molesto  
  
-En efecto Ivonne- dijo Ã©ste en un tono seco Â¿puedo saber cuÃ¡l es tu relaciÃ³n con Krum?  
  
-Claro que puedes saberlo, Ã©l era mi Ãºnico amigo antes de ir a Hogwarts... Ã©ramos inseparables, no sÃ© por quÃ© no lo sabes, creÃ­ que lo sabrÃ­as  
  
-Bueno es que hay cosas que no sÃ© o no recuerdo, ademÃ¡s Ã©l se veÃ­a muy emocionado cuando llegaste... no mostraron interÃ©s cuando fue al Torneo de Los Tres Magos...  
  
-EstÃ¡bamos algo molestos el uno con el otro, el orgullo nos venciÃ³, yo estaba molesta con Ã©l porque no habÃ­a escrito ni una lechuza en todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, y Ã©l estaba molesto porque lo dejÃ© solo, ademÃ¡s Ã©l me hiriÃ³ prefiriendo el Quidditch que a mÃ­.  
  
-Ah comprendo... entonces...  
  
-Charlamos un rato y arreglamos nuestros problemas Â¿no me digas que estabas celoso?- dijo divertida al ver la cara de alivio que Snape ponÃ­a en ese momento  
  
-Bueno... si... un poco... pero....  
  
-No hay por quÃ© estarlo, creÃ­ que confiabas en mÃ­  
  
-Es solo que se veÃ­an tan bien juntos...- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el beso de la chica, asÃ­ nuevamente en el sofÃ¡ de aquella hermosa casa, comenzaron con ese acostumbrado juego de caricias y besos, se quitaron las ropas una a una olvidÃ¡ndose por completo del frÃ­o y destilando pasiÃ³n por cada poro del cuerpo, sin importarles la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal ni la figura que los observaba en la esquina de las escaleras, estaban sumergidos en el mar de sensaciones, acompaÃ±ados por la musicalidad de los gemidos y los gritos ahogados que hacÃ­an despertar en aquella figura un deseo enorme de compartir con su pareja un momento como ese. La figura saliÃ³ corriendo, subiÃ³ lo que restaba de las escaleras justo hacia el cuarto donde el objeto de su deseo se hallaba en compaÃ±Ã­a de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Harry- llamÃ³ insegura la voz femenina â€"Harry por favor despierta  
  
-Â¿que pasa Herm?- dijo el chico con voz soÃ±olienta  
  
-Ivonne me ha dejado sola- dijo casi en un susurro -Â¿puedes hacerme compaÃ±Ã­a?  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien Hermione- dijo saliendo de la cama y poniÃ©ndose las gafas â€"IrÃ© en un momento  
  
-Gracias Harry, dejarÃ© la puerta abierta- y saliÃ³ rumbo a su habitaciÃ³n en donde encendiÃ³ una pequeÃ±a luz, demasiado tenue, apenas para que pudiese distinguir en donde se encontraba. Harry saliÃ³ de su cuarto dos minutos mÃ¡s tarde, parecÃ­a tener sed, asÃ­ que decidiÃ³ bajar a la cocina por algo de beber, cuando iba en la esquina que hacÃ­an las escaleras, misma en donde Hermione habÃ­a visto la escena de Ivonne y Snape, Harry se percatÃ³ de que algo se movÃ­a en el sofÃ¡, y alcanzÃ³ a escuchar las voces.  
  
-No sÃ© que harÃ­a sin ti Ivonne  
  
-Yo morirÃ­a si algo te pasara- acariciaba la marca tenebrosa como si temiera que en cualquier momento se pusiera de un rojo incandescente, seÃ±al de que lo estaban llamando  
  
-No permitirÃ­a que lago me pasara mientras estoy contigo  
  
-Oh Sevy Te amo tanto.  
  
Harry vio el movimiento oscilante de el Profesor sobre la chica, y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa escena, Ivonne lanzÃ³ un gemido que no logrÃ³ ahogar, y en ese momento el cuerpo de Harry se estremeciÃ³ para dar paso a una erecciÃ³n. Harry se reprochÃ³ a sÃ­ mismo, la escena de su profesor de pociones con una de sus mejores amigas, no deberÃ­a ser precisamente la mÃ¡s excitante ni mÃ­nimamente erÃ³tica, pero lo era, veÃ­a el cuerpo desnudo de su profesor a contra luz, se daba cuenta de que era un cuerpo atlÃ©ticamente formado y bien proporcionado, sus brazos fuertes se apoyaban a los costados de la cabeza de la chica, la cuÃ¡l abrÃ­a la boca en seÃ±al de ahogar un gemido, bajo el torso del profesor, veÃ­a perfectamente los senos bien formados de la chica, como se movÃ­an con el movimiento de las caderas del que estaba encima de ella, veÃ­a sus piernas abiertas , dejando pasar el miembro masculino hasta su interior, e imaginÃ³ el placer que causarÃ­a aquello. Ã‰l nunca habÃ­a hecho el amor en su vida, y se imaginÃ³ que en ese lugar y en ese momento serÃ­an los perfectos para experimentar. TratÃ³ de tranquilizarse, esperÃ³ a que la erecciÃ³n desapareciese un poco, pero como no lo lograba comenzÃ³ a tocarse, metiÃ³ la mano dentro del Pijama y acariciÃ³ su miembro rÃ­gido, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos conforme su cuerpo se lo pedÃ­a, finalmente pudo lograrlo, la erecciÃ³n desaparecÃ­a, mientras se calmaba la bomba que habÃ­a explotado dentro de Ã©l.  
  
SubiÃ³ a la habitaciÃ³n en donde Hermione lo esperaba, tenÃ­a sus dudas, pero iba decidido a hacerlo, un mar de pensamientos surcaron su mente, mientras su cuerpo pedÃ­a casi a gritos experimentar la sensaciÃ³n. Â¿Y si ella no querÃ­a? Â¿si aÃºn no estaba lista? Ã‰l harÃ­a lo posible por experimentarlo.  
  
-Hermione- dijo el chico entrando ala habitaciÃ³n  
  
-AquÃ­ estoy Harry, cierra la puerta  
  
-Hermione- dijo acercÃ¡ndose a la cama -Â¿puedo sentarme?  
  
-Claro Harry- se hizo a un lado para dejar que el chico se sentara  
  
-Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡ Ivonne?- preguntÃ³ como si no lo supiera  
  
-Tal vez charlando con Snape- dijo ella fingiendo que no habÃ­a visto nada â€"creo que no vendrÃ¡ a dormir  
  
-Â¿quieres que pase contigo la noche?  
  
-Bueno no hemos estado juntos la mayor parte del dÃ­a, asÃ­ que creo que merecemos un tiempo juntos- lo acostÃ³ en la cama y comenzÃ³ a besarlo, era evidente que ella tambiÃ©n deseaba lo mismo que Harry, pero Ã©l aÃºn dudaba, era inexperto en estas cosas, mientras ella ya habÃ­a tenido un momento de placer anteriormente, un momento por el que se reprochaba ella misma, pero nada la detendrÃ­a en ese momento, Harry metiÃ³ su mano debajo del camisÃ³n de ella, acariciando su seno, ella se estremeciÃ³ y se sorprendiÃ³, pues no creÃ­a que Harry fuera a hacer eso, ella lo siguiÃ³ besando, estaba encima de Ã©l, desabrochÃ³ la camisa del pijama y acariciÃ³ su pecho, comenzÃ³ a besarlo tal y como lo habÃ­a hecho con Malfoy, Ã©l siguiÃ³ acariciando su espalda algo inseguro, llegÃ³ a la zona de los glÃºteos, los acariciÃ³, y metiÃ³ un dedo por el orificio anal, ella gimiÃ³ de placer, Ã©l lo movÃ­a de adentro hacia fuera viendo que causaba placer a ella, ella se quitÃ³ el camisÃ³n, dejando al descubierto sus senos, Ã©l los besÃ³, y succionÃ³ con cuidado los pezones, a ella le sorprendiÃ³, pero la sensaciÃ³n y el placer eran mayores. QuitÃ³ los pantalones del pijama y pudo notar que debajo de la ropa interior su miembro hacÃ­a lo posible por salir. QuitÃ³ tambiÃ©n la ropa interior, y zafÃ¡ndose de los labios de Harry comenzÃ³ a besar su miembro, lo succionaba y a Ã©l le causaba placer, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, apretÃ³ los nudillos y contuvo un grito de placer. DespuÃ©s de un rato, ella tomÃ³ el miembro aÃºn erecto y lo llevÃ³ cuidadosamente a su entrepierna, lo introdujo en la abertura vaginal y comenzÃ³ a moverse con movimientos rÃ­tmicos, Harry no cabÃ­a en sÃ­ de placer, nunca se imaginÃ³ que serÃ­a tan placentero, y Hermione parecÃ­a toda una experta, los movimientos de Hermione fueron aumentando de ritmo, hasta que ambos estallaron en un orgasmo perfecto, ella se dejÃ³ caer sobre el chico, quien la abrazÃ³ fuertemente, ambos estaban completamente agotados, pero no tenÃ­an intenciÃ³n de separarse el uno del otro.  
  
Era ya otro dÃ­a, Hermione y Harry amanecieron en la misma cama, Draco Malfoy se preguntaba que harÃ­a en la habitaciÃ³n de Ron, mientras recordaba que Ivonne lo habÃ­a llevado hacia allÃ­ y lo habÃ­a arropado, Snape tuvo la mejor de las visiones al despertar, los azules ojos de la chica contrastaban con el soleado cielo azul que se veÃ­a por la ventana. HacÃ­a frÃ­o, pero cuando dos cuerpos hacen uno solo esas cosas pasan a segundo plano. Remus y Sirius ya habÃ­an ido a dar una caminata matutina.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Ivonne- dijo Snape besÃ¡ndola en la boca -Â¿cÃ³mo has dormido?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias, Â¿y tu?  
  
-TambiÃ©n, gracias por lo de anoche, lo necesitaba  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n.  
  
******-********-*******-********  
  
-Hermione- decÃ­a Harry levemente â€"ya amaneciÃ³, es hora de despertar  
  
-Perdona- dijo ella tallÃ¡ndose los ojos â€"Eres magnÃ­fico Harry  
  
-Tu pareces ser una experta- dijo poniÃ©ndose los calzoncillos y el pantalÃ³n del pijama -Â¿pasaste frÃ­o?  
  
-No, Â¿y tu?  
  
-Tampoco  
  
*******-**********-********-**********  
  
-Malfoy Â¿que haces aquÃ­?  
  
-Eso es lo que me pregunto  
  
-Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡ Harry?  
  
-Seguro se fue a revolcar con Granger  
  
-Malfoy no hables asÃ­ de mis amigos porque si no....  
  
-Vamos Draco- dijo la voz de Ivonne â€"a desayunar y luego a patinar... buenos dÃ­as Ron, que buenos pectorales iguales a los de tu hermano- dijo divertida, el chico se sonrojÃ³ hasta las orejas.  
  
La chica saliÃ³ con el muchacho y se dirigieron hacia la habitaciÃ³n de Snape, donde Ã©l se encontraba ya vestido.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Draco- dijo Snape como refiriÃ©ndose a su hijo -Â¿has tenido buena noche?  
  
-Si Severus gracias Â¿ustedes?  
  
-TambiÃ©n gracias por preguntar  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Buuuuuuenos DÃ­as seÃ±orita Del Pierre!!!!  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as Sirius  
  
-Hola Ivonne  
  
-Â¿que tal Remus?  
  
-Snape  
  
-Lupin  
  
-bueno pero si la familia Snape estÃ¡ reunida en estos momentos fuera de su habitaciÃ³n- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo  
  
-Â¿por quÃ© no e callas Black? Mejor ve a hacer algo de provecho- dijo despectivo Snape  
  
-Sirius no creo que sea buena idea crear conflictos en estos momentos- dijo Lupin mirando con severidad a su amigo â€"Severus Â¿puedes elaborar la pociÃ³n el dÃ­a de hoy?  
  
-Claro Remus, Ivonne me ayudarÃ¡ Â¿Cierto?  
  
-Claro que si Remus la tendrÃ¡s lista esta tarde  
  
-Gracias a ambos de antemano  
  
-Bien- dijo Ivonne â€"Tengo que ir a correr un poco, Â¿me disculpan?  
  
-claro preciosa- dijo Snape -Â¿llevarÃ¡s a Draco?  
  
-Oh Cierto, pero no se apura- se asomÃ³ a la habitaciÃ³n -Â¡Draco! Â¡Date prisa!  
  
-Â¡EstÃ¡ bien Ivonne! Â¡Ahora voy!  
  
El chico saliÃ³ de inmediato, con ropa deportiva tal y como Ivonne estaba vestida, ambos salieron corriendo de allÃ­ no sin antes despedirse de Snape.  
  
El dÃ­a transcurriÃ³ como si nada, con la Ãºnica diferencia de que Harry y Hermione estaban mÃ¡s unidos que nunca, y parecÃ­an mÃ¡s cariÃ±osos, Ron estaba muy emocionado, ya que esa noche partirÃ­an hacia el estadio a ocupar los lugares que les correspondÃ­an en el estadio para el torneo de Quidditch. Draco habÃ­a recibido una lechuza de Ginny contÃ¡ndole cuÃ¡nto lo extraÃ±aba, y cuÃ¡nto deseaba estar en ese momento con Ã©l. Ron recibiÃ³ una de Lavender Brown, lo que les extraÃ±Ã³ a los que no habÃ­an visto cÃ³mo se despedÃ­a de el. Snape y Lupin charlaban gustosamente mientras Ivonne explicaba a Sirius cÃ³mo elaborar la pÃ³cima que utilizaba Lupin para controlar a Moony.  
  
El momento de partir rumbo al estadio habÃ­a llegado, parecÃ­an estar todos eufÃ³ricos, Krum habÃ­a llegado media hora mÃ¡s temprano para dar el traslador. Todos lo tocaron y de inmediato se vieron en un remolino de colores y formas hasta que pararon en un lugar algo aglomerado, a pesar de ser temprano, habÃ­a ya mucha gente en el lugar. Los invitados tomaron sus asientos en la butaca principal, casi en la misma posiciÃ³n en la que habÃ­an estado en los mundiales.  
  
El partido dio comienzo, no vieron a nadie conocido, a decir verdad. TranscurriÃ³ todo muy tranquilo, hubo un momento en el que nadie pareciÃ³ reaccionar, despuÃ©s todo se tornÃ³ violento, Krum no sabÃ­a que hacer, el buscador del otro equipo se movÃ­a como un loco a pesar de no haber visto la Snitch, los golpeadores dirigÃ­an las bludgers hacia los demÃ¡s jugadores en vez de rechazarlas, Krum tratÃ³ de llamar la atenciÃ³n de alguno de sus amigos.  
  
-Viktor estÃ¡ en problemas- dijo Ivonne seÃ±alando hacia Ã©l, le hizo seÃ±as con la varita y Ã©l seÃ±alÃ³ hacia abajo, Karkarov estaba justamente debajo de Ã©l.  
  
-Viktor estÃ¡ en problemas- gritÃ³ la chica poniÃ©ndose de piÃ©  
  
-No es el Ãºnico- dijo Hermione seÃ±alando los asientos vacÃ­os de Draco y Severus  
  
-Ese maldito Voldemort... sabÃ­a que no se resistirÃ­a a en evento como este Â¿donde estÃ¡ Harry?  
  
-AquÃ­ estoy- respondiÃ³ el chico desde detrÃ¡s de Sirius -Â¿quÃ© crees que harÃ¡ esta vez?  
  
-Hay que verlo... estarÃ© preparada, esta vez es muy personal... el maldito me mata antes que volverse a salir con la suya, no se te acercarÃ¡...  
  
-Mejor te tranquilizas Ivonne, en ese plan no podrÃ¡s hacer nada  
  
-Bueno eso ya lo sÃ©, es por ello que necesito estar abajo.  
  
En cuanto hubo llegado al campo, tuvo la necesidad de transformarse, Hermione sÃ³lo alcanzÃ³ a ver un hermoso gato siamÃ©s de azules ojos cruzando el campo, nadie le daba importancia, pues no sabÃ­an que era un animago.  
  
DivisÃ³ a Snape y a Draco justamente enfrente de los demÃ¡s mortÃ­fagos, tratando de convencer a Karkarov para que dejara tranquilo a Krum, que al parecer estaba siendo atacado por medio de un encantamiento directo a su escoba. La chica se alejÃ³ un poco, ronroneando para que Snape pudiera verla, Ã©l la pudo ver y lanzÃ³ una mirada de preocupaciÃ³n, la chica se convirtiÃ³ en su forma normal y fue entonces cuando Draco pudo decirle por seÃ±as dÃ³nde se encontraba Voldemort, si no se daba prisa serÃ­a demasiado tarde, Voldemort se encontraba ya entre la asustada multitud y se dirigÃ­a directamente a atrapar a Harry acompaÃ±ado de Lucius Malfoy y otros encapuchados la chica tomÃ³ del suelo una de las escobas que los jugadores habÃ­an dejado para huir despavoridos ante el ataque.; se dirigiÃ³ a toda velocidad hacia la tribuna, en donde Harry, Hermione y Ron aguardaban tras de Sirius y Remus que habÃ­an desenfundado ya las varitas. Ella desenfundÃ³ la suya con presteza, mientras trataba de poner velocidad en la Saeta de Fuego que surcaba los cielos a una velocidad inigualable, a la que nunca habÃ­a volado sin ir abrazada de las caderas de Krum y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. AlcanzÃ³ a distinguir a Colagusano detrÃ¡s de Ã©l, y a un lado la silueta de quien tal vez serÃ­a Lucius Malfoy. Sirius y Remus lograron hacer retroceder a los dos individuos que acompaÃ±aban al SeÃ±or Tenebroso, sin embargo no pudieron con Ã©l. Ivonne llegaba al momento en que Voldemort tomaba del brazo a Harry.  
  
-Incendio- gritÃ³ la chica apuntando con la varita hacia la capa del atacante, Ã©sta se prendiÃ³ haciendo que soltara a Harry para poderse deshacer de ella, tiempo que Ivonne aprovechÃ³ para tomar a Harry y subirlo a su escoba, iba ya por Hermione y Ron, cuando sintiÃ³ una ligera sacudida, la escoba estaba a punto de caer con el peso de ambos. A Ivonne le extraÃ±Ã³, ya que habÃ­a hecho lo mismo con Krum en varias ocasiones y no habÃ­a sucedido nada.  
  
-EstÃ¡n hechizando la escoba- dijo Harry levantando la voz para hacerse oÃ­r entre el barullo â€"no creo que aguante a dos personas mÃ¡s  
  
-Bueno necesito bajar de peso- dijo Ivonne sonriendo ante su propio chiste  
  
-Ivonne no es de risa, Voldemort puede matarnos  
  
-No te preocupes todo va a estar bien... siempre lo estÃ¡ Â¿no es asÃ­?  
  
-Â¿por quÃ© lo dices Ivonne?  
  
-Eres Harry Potter, el niÃ±o que viviÃ³  
  
-No soy un hÃ©roe  
  
-Lo sÃ©  
  
-Oh no... tiene a mis amigos  
  
Ivonne alcanzÃ³ a ver cÃ³mo Voldemort aprisionaba entre sus brazos huesudos a Hermione y a Ron; de pronto una luz brillante inundÃ³ el estadio, Ivonne se cubriÃ³ el rostro con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho sujetaba fuerte la escoba, evitando asÃ­ caer. Una rÃ¡faga de viento golpeÃ³ su rostro mientras la luz se hacÃ­a mÃ¡s brillante e interminable. CuÃ¡ndo ella sintiÃ³ que todo acababa abriÃ³ sus ojos, y se encontraba acostada en una confortable cama, alguien tomaba su mano derecha con fuerza, como si en ello se le fuese la vida. VolteÃ³ y divisÃ³ a Harry con la cara entre sus manos, y a su derecha estaba Viktor Krum, que parecÃ­a bastante preocupado.  
  
-Viktor... Harry- susurrÃ³ la chica con un hilo de voz -Â¿quÃ© sucede?  
  
-Gracias al cielo estÃ¡s bien- dijo Krum apresurÃ¡ndose a abrazar a la chica  
  
-Que bueno que despertaste Ivonne- dijo Harry mirÃ¡ndola con dulzura â€"Me tenÃ­as muy preocupado  
  
-Â¿quÃ© pasÃ³?- preguntÃ³ la chica soltando la mano de Krum para incorporarse â€"sÃ³lo recuerdo una luz brillante  
  
-Fue un hechizo, te pegÃ³ directo- explicÃ³ Krum â€"me preocupaste, caÃ­ste de la escoba  
  
-bueno creo que estoy bien... Â¿quÃ© pasÃ³ con Ron y Hermione?  
  
-Se los han llevado- dijo Harry con el semblante serio â€"y Draco y Snape estaban con ellos  
  
-lo sÃ© Harry- dijo Ivonne tratando de tranquilizarlos â€"tenÃ­an que estarlo, no tenÃ­an opciÃ³n  
  
-No lo entiendo... son unos malditos traidores- dijo el chico apretando los puÃ±os en seÃ±al de enfado.  
  
-No lo entenderÃ­as Harry, lo sabrÃ¡s a su tiempo.  
  
-Ahora tienen que regresar a Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus te estÃ¡n esperando para que recojas las cosas de Snape y Malfoy- dijo Krum  
  
-Gracias Viktor, ahora voy- dijo la chica levantÃ¡ndose  
  
-Â¿segura que estÃ¡s bien, deberÃ­as descansar  
  
-No puedo, tengo que poner manos en el asunto  
  
-Â¿que asunto?  
  
-Rescatar a Hermione y Ron, tambiÃ©n a Snape y Draco  
  
-Ellos no tienen remedio- dijo Harry despectivamente â€"Draco estÃ¡ siguiendo los pasos de su padre, Snape no merece ser rescatado, no creo que lo necesite  
  
-Lo que tu necesitas es escuchar a Dumbledore  
  
-Fue un error que le haya dado una oportunidad a ese.... no se la merece  
  
-Tuvo sus motivos- dijo la chica mirÃ¡ndolo algo decepcionada  
  
-Â¿cuÃ¡les fueron? Ã‰l es mortÃ­fago y no hay vuelta de hoja  
  
-Te los dirÃ¡ a su tiempo, ahora no lo comprenderÃ­as  
  
-Pero si comprendo que....  
  
-Â¡Harry basta!- dijo la chica enfadada â€"Snape y Dumbledore tienen sus motivos y no me toca a mÃ­ decÃ­rtelos, ademÃ¡s ya me cansÃ© de que todo el mundo hable mal de Severus Snape, no lo merece, Ã©l se preocupa por los demÃ¡s y pone en riesgo su propia vida para salvar a otros, no creo que eso sea ser tan malo. AsÃ­ que Harry Potter hazme el favor de no pronunciar ni una palabra mÃ¡s con respecto a Snape por lo menos en mi presencia.... en cuanto a Draco, no sÃ© quien deteste a quien, el caso es que ahora es mi responsabilidad... no sabes lo que estÃ¡ sufriendo... no sabes nada en absoluto sobre Ã©l, asÃ­ que hazme el favor de no juzgarlo sin conocerlo...- y saliÃ³ dando un portazo y secÃ¡ndose las lÃ¡grimas  
  
-Creo que estÃ¡ enfadada- dijo Harry a Krum mirando interrogante la puerta por la que habÃ­a salido la chica  
  
-Bueno creo que tiene sus razones... ella ama a Snape verdaderamente y se divertÃ­a mucho con Draco, no creo que le parezca escuchar hablar mal de ellos cuando sabe que pueden estar en peligro- y tambiÃ©n saliÃ³ dejando sÃ³lo al chico con sus pensamientos.  
  
*****************----------********************  
  
NA: como lo dice el tÃ­tulo este es el principio de un inminente final.... estÃ©n muy al pendiente ya que podrÃ© terminarlo en cualquier momento. Dejad revewsss. 


	21. EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

Disculpen el súper retraso, es solo que no me inspiraba para un súper final, para ser principiante me ha costado menos trabajo del que creí... espero que les guste. Ah dejen Review y gracias nuevamente por hacer mis sueños realidad.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 21  
  
Esa tarde, Krum les avisó que ya todo estaba listo para su partida, y que los carruajes que los habían conducido hasta allí, los esperarían en la puerta a las 8:00 PM. Krum y Lupin ayudaron a Ivonne a recoger las cosas de Severus y de Malfoy, eran alrededor de las 7:00 PM., cuándo ella entró en el cuarto que ocupaban los ahora desaparecidos, cuando escuchó un ulular que provenía de la oscuridad de la habitación; caminó cauta, sin hacer ruido, sin prender las luces, pues podría espantar a aquella lechuza, tropezó con algo, pero no calló, creyó que era simplemente un perchero que había en el lugar y no lo tomó en cuenta, fue hasta que unos brazos musculosos y temblorosos la asieron por la cintura y le taparon la boca, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que la había hecho tropezar no era si no un hombre que esperaba que ella entrara en la manera en que lo hizo, no tuvo impulsos de gritar, por el contrario, las manos que la sujetaban le hacían sentir una extraña paz, algo que solo la hacían sentir los brazos de Severus.  
  
-No grites y te soltaré- dijo una voz melosa y susurrante al oído de la chica, que asintió con la cabeza tomando la mano que le tapaba la boca con mucho cariño –soy yo, no hables fuerte, no quiero que nadie sepa que he venido, ahora voy a soltarte y espero que no hagas ningún movimiento en falso- la chica volvió a asentir.  
  
El chico retiró la mano de la boca de la chica, pero cuándo iba a retirar la de su cintura, la chica la asió con tal desesperación que él estuvo a punto de gritar.  
  
-Severus- dijo la chica desesperada pero casi en un susurro -¿dónde han estado? ¿Dónde está Malfoy?  
  
-Tranquila- susurró él abrazándola –Draco está bien, yo estoy bien, sólo he venido a despedirme por el momento, no podré regresar con ustedes, llevaré a Draco en cuanto podamos regresar a Hogwarts  
  
-Pero... Severus tengo miedo- dijo ella cayendo de rodillas a los pies de él profesor –tengo miedo de que les pase algo  
  
-Nada nos pasará- dijo tratando de que ambos se convencieran –cuidaré muy bien a Draco, su padre está con nosotros...  
  
-Lo sé, pero es el primero de quien tendrás que cuidarlo- dijo ella poniéndose en pié y caminando hacia la cama con el pulgar entre los labios  
  
-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó él confundido  
  
-Podrás verlo por ti mismo ahora que están cerca. Por favor Snape- dijo suplicante –cuídalo, no lo dejes solo  
  
-¿por qué tanto interés en el chico?  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡no comiences con tus celos tontos!... Draco es muy especial para mí, pero no en la misma forma que lo eres tú- dicho esto se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios –Sevy ¿cómo están Ron y Hermione  
  
-Los había olvidado, parece que están bien, Voldemort los tiene en un sótano frío, dónde nos tuvieron cuándo casi nos descubren... los cuidaré bien  
  
-Lo sé, confío en ti, también cuídate ¿quieres?  
  
-Claro que si, te amo mucho  
  
-Yo también te amo- dijo la chica volviendo a besar los labios de el profesor con infinita ternura  
  
-tengo que irme- dijo Severus alejando los labios de la chica –Voldemort me llama  
  
-Severus... Cuídense por favor  
  
Snape salió casi como un fantasma del lugar, casi inmediatamente, el ulular de la lechuza volvió a sonar y Remus Lupin entraba por la puerta, tal y como había predicho Ivonne, la lechuza comenzó a revolotear cuándo Remus prendió las luces.  
  
-¡Remus!- exclamó la chica  
  
-Ivonne ¿qué estabas haciendo con la luz apagada?  
  
-Bueno trataba de ver a la lechuza  
  
-¿cómo pensabas verla con la luz apagada?  
  
-Bueno ya has visto lo que pasó cuando la prendiste, ahora ayúdame a tranquilizarla- dijo fingiendo que se divertía  
  
-¡Listo!- Exclamó Lupin cuándo hubo tenido en manos a la escurridiza lechuza –trae una carta de Hogwarts  
  
-¿De Hogwarts? Debe ser de Dumbledore  
  
-No, es de McGonagall, y es para ti  
  
-bueno si me la das podré ver que es lo que dice- y extendió la mano para que Lupin le diera la carta  
  
-Ivonne- dijo Lupin con la voz seria -¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-¿por qué no he de estarlo?  
  
-bueno... con lo de Severus y Draco... bueno yo pensé que...  
  
-Estoy tranquila Remus, no te preocupes por mí  
  
-Es sólo que... si yo estoy realmente preocupado... pienso que tu deberías de estar el doble  
  
-Para ser honesta, estoy muy preocupada... mucho  
  
-¿crees que todo salga bien?  
  
-Severus es capaz de manejar la situación, lo ha hecho antes, lo hará ahora... sólo espero que Draco esté bien  
  
-¿estas son sus cosas?- preguntó Lupin reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarla y señalando a un costado de la cama donde se hallaban los baúles de ambos.  
  
-si- contestó ella –¿te ayudará Black a llevarlas o tiene mejores cosas que hacer?  
  
-al parecer no te agrada mucho Sirius ¿me equivoco?  
  
-son sus actitudes las que no me agradan  
  
-si, a veces es un poco.... altanero  
  
-¡¿Altanero?! Sólo digamos que no me agrada que haga tanto alarde, tal vez en su época pudo ser todo lo cotizado y codiciado que quiso o que pudo, aquí no es más que el padrino de Harry y quizá un miembro más de La Orden Del Fénix. Eso no significa nada.  
  
-¿no significo nada para ti?  
  
-Remus... tu eres diferente, eres como el ejemplo a seguir, todo lo contrario a Black... tú me agradas  
  
-Bueno no soy tan diferente, también fui un merodeador... también molesté a Snape en mis tiempos y también apoyé a Sirius y a James  
  
-Pero compréndeme, tú eres el centrado de el grupo, has hecho las pases con Severus y creo que no quieres y no pretendes tener problemas con nadie, eres muy sencillo y tienes carisma... eres muy agradable  
  
-¿Y Snape?  
  
-Bueno él... es distinto a todo, él me ha hechizado, me gusta, lo amo... si, a veces es un poco gruñón y suele ser bastante estricto, cualquiera diría que no tiene sentimientos, en especial Harry y Ron...- agachó la cabeza en señal de decepción  
  
-¿eso te duele?  
  
-Claro que me duele- dijo la chica mirando los ojos de Remus –me duele porque creí que ellos compartían las ideas de Dumbledore... creí que le darían siquiera una oportunidad... veo que me he equivocado.  
  
-No te pongas así, es sólo que Severus no se ha portado muy bien con ellos, no les ha dejado ver ese lado tan especial que tu vez...  
  
-¿lo vez tu?- interrumpió la chica mirándolo a los ojos en busca de una respuesta sincera  
  
-Esto... yo- titubeó –yo veo una parte muy distinta, no la que tu vez, pero una que no me permití ver cuando estudiábamos juntos... veo a un Severus solitario y falto de afecto... tal vez por ello rehuye a la gente, me ha contado parte de su pasado.. con su familia, su padre... él no quiere que lo lastimen más.  
  
-Remus- dijo la joven cabizbaja -¿puedo confesarte algo?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Estoy segura de que voy a lastimar a Sevy, sé que en cualquier momento su corazón quedará destrozado por mi causa... no quiero que sufra... no quiero ver que está allí solo, sufriendo por mi causa..  
  
-¿por qué estás tan segura?  
  
-Es algo que presiento... soy una bruja ¿cierto? Adivinación se me da como algo natural, mi abuela de parte de mi padre era una gran adivina... ella sabía lo que pasaría, tengo su don, no tan fuerte como ella pero tengo algo... ¿me harías un favor?  
  
-El que quieras  
  
-No abandones a Severus... te necesitará... él te considera un amigo ahora... no lo decepciones  
  
-No sé a que te refieres  
  
-sólo prométemelo  
  
-te lo prometo  
  
-Gracias- y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hicieron que Remus diera un respingo -¿iremos a dejar las cosas?  
  
-ah no, tú no vas a cargar  
  
-¿entonces quien te ayudará?  
  
-Sirius  
  
-¿dónde está él?  
  
-No lo sé, pero vendrá  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon por el corredor, Ivonne recordó la carta que Remus le había quitado y no le había regresado, justo cuando se la pidió, Harry entraba cauteloso al cuarto dónde ambos se encontraban.  
  
-Ivonne- llamó el chico -¿puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro que si... Remus ¿me das la carta?  
  
-¿qué carta? Adelante Harry  
  
-La carta que me han enviado ¿qué sucede Harry?  
  
-Ivonne, Viktor te busca, dice que es urgente que lo veas  
  
-Gracias, ahora voy, ¿has visto a Sirius?  
  
-Ejem... creo que está con Krum  
  
-¿Qué hace con Krum cuando tiene que estar aquí ayudándome?-refunfuñó Remus -¿irás con él?- dijo refiriéndose a Ivonne  
  
-Si, después de que me des la carta  
  
-Está bien, te la daré, si ves a Black ¿le dices que si viene a ayudarme por favor?  
  
-¡claro que si!- dijo tomando la carta de las manos de Remus y volviéndose a Harry que los observaba algo intrigado -¿dónde está Krum, muchacho?  
  
-Te llevaré- dijo animado el chico  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Sirius Black ¿que crees que estás haciendo con Krum cuando se supone estarías ayudándole a Remus?  
  
-¡Ivonne! ¿por qué tanta preocupación?  
  
-Bueno sucede que Remus está tratando de bajar los dos baúles él solo  
  
-Está bien, ahora voy..  
  
-Ya, en marcha, no quiero verte allí sentado  
  
-A la orden señora de Snape- dijo haciendo un saludo militar muggle, que la chica reconoció al momento –no tiene por qué enojarse... la furia de los mortífagos caerá sobre mí  
  
-será mejor que dejes cerrada tu boca si quieres conservar todos tus dientes Black, tal vez los consejos que le das a Harry son muy buenos y le sirven para conservarse con vida, ahora trata de hacer caso a tus propios consejos- dijo Ivonne molesta  
  
-Está bien... si no, no sé que clase de maldición imperdonable me harás... o me hará tu amado Snape- dijo en tono burlón. La chica se acercó furiosa y le dio una bofetada, tan dura que la marca de su mano apareció roja en la piel pálida de Black. –Está bien me quedaré callado. Iré con Lupin.  
  
Ivonne salió de la habitación dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca  
  
-¿querías verme?- preguntó la chica recuperando la calma  
  
-si- contestó Krum -¿puedes dejarnos solos Harry?  
  
-claro- contestó el chico y salió por la puerta trasera  
  
-Karkarov... ha venido a verme- dijo Krum cuándo Harry hubo salido  
  
-¿qué te dijo?  
  
-se disculpó conmigo por lo de el campeonato de Quidditch y me dijo que sería más confiable que se fueran con polvos flu  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-¿te han enviado una carta de Hogwarts?  
  
-si, pero solo para mí  
  
-Bueno fue Karkarov, firmó a nombre de la profesora McGonagall, ¿la has leído?  
  
-no he tenido tiempo  
  
-hazlo ahora, llamaré a los elfos para que les digan que se olviden de los carruajes, prepararé la red flu y les diré que tengan sus cosas en el recibidor, tú te encargarás de explicarle omitiendo la parte de Karkarov  
  
-Si lo dijera tendría que decir que Snape también me visitó  
  
-¿lo hizo? ¿como te sientes?  
  
-preocupada... temerosa...- dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, haciendo que Krum reaccionara de manera inmediata y la abrazara contra su cuerpo, ella sintió la familiaridad y contuvo el llanto, no había tiempo, había que avisarles a los demás.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Harry ¿han subido ya los baúles a los carruajes?  
  
-No, no hemos tenido tiempo, necesitamos ayuda  
  
-Bueno sólo déjenlos en la estancia, viajaremos con polvos flu, Viktor está trabajando en el fuego para comenzar la conexión de la red.  
  
-¿quieres que avise a Remus y a Sirius?  
  
-Si puedes ser tan amable.... ¿están listas las cosas de Hermione y Ron?  
  
-Sólo faltan las de Hermione, a menos que ya las hayas arreglado  
  
-Todas están en orden.  
  
-Entonces no falta nada, iré a avisarles a Remus y Sirius  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Remus ¿has estado con Ivonne?  
  
-Si, hace un momento Sirius, ¿por qué tu pregunta?  
  
-Bueno... es sólo que parece que está molesta...  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó volteando a ver a su amigo que se tiraba en el sofá después de haber bajado el baúl de Snape -¿ha pasado algo?  
  
-Bueno, acaba de cachetearme  
  
-¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra  
  
-¿acaso siempre tengo que ser yo el malo?  
  
-Bueno, ella no te hubiera cacheteado por nada  
  
-Fue una pequeñez- dijo Black algo molesto  
  
-¿algo con respecto a Severus?  
  
-¿Severus?- preguntó algo extrañado -¿desde cuándo le llamas Severus?  
  
-Bueno... desde hace algún tiempo, él también me llama por mi nombre.  
  
-Al parecer la Snapemanía los contagia ¿cierto?  
  
-No es eso, es solo que... quizá no me di tiempo de conocerlo anteriormente  
  
-¿te agrada?  
  
-no es tan malo como parece  
  
-Si tu lo dices ¿qué pasa con Ivonne?  
  
-supongo que está un poco tensa por lo ocurrido, después de todo ella estaba aquí para protegerlos ¿cierto?  
  
-Nosotros también, estoy igual de preocupado... quizá más  
  
-No lo creo Sirius- dijo Remus dejando de acomodar las pequeñas bolsitas que debían de ir sobre los baúles con las cosas más personales de cada dueño –Harry está aquí contigo  
  
-Bueno si.. pero también eran nuestra responsabilidad  
  
-Sirius, Ivonne ha sido despojada de dos de sus más valiosas pertenencias, además su única amiga ha sido secuestrada por Voldemort y parece que ha fracasado en su tarea de cuidar a Ron y Hermione... también eran nuestra responsabilidad y no le ayudamos en nada, ese hechizo era fácil de detener, le dio de lleno, perdió el conocimiento y todo por proteger a quien era tu mayor responsabilidad Sirius....  
  
-Remus- dijo él extrañado -¿acaso estás de su lado?  
  
-No, es solo que nosotros pudimos haber hecho más, somos más grandes, tenemos más experiencia... delegamos nuestra responsabilidad a alguien que apenas cursa el séptimo año de Hogwarts. ¡Estoy decepcionado de mí!  
  
-No tienes que estarlo, nosotros luchamos contra los mortífagos...  
  
-¡Pero ella se enfrentó a Voldemort cara a cara!- interrumpió él dejándose caer en el otro sofá  
  
-¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Harry entrando en el lugar  
  
-De nada importante- mintió Sirius -¿qué pasa Harry?  
  
-Bueno Ivonne me ha pedido que les diga que viajaremos con polvos flu  
  
-¿con polvos flu? ¿por qué?- preguntó Remus  
  
-No lo sé aún, Ivonne me ha pedido que reunamos las cosas en el Vestíbulo, junto a la chimenea, ella irá por las cosas de Hermione, y Krum está preparando la conexión a la red flu  
  
En ese momento, Ivonne bajaba las escaleras de detrás de ellos, con un pesado baúl con seguro en forma de arco iris, muy bonito, bien cuidado, pero que parecía ya algo antiguo.  
  
-¿quieres que te ayude Ivonne?- preguntó Harry. Remus ya había corrido a su lado, mientras Sirius se quedaba sentado en el cómodo sofá en el que se había sentado apenas hacía unos momentos.  
  
-Del Pierre ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó divertido  
  
-Gracias Harry, si pudieras ayudarme a bajar mis cosas te lo agradecería- respondió ella ignorando completamente a Sirius –Gracias Remus, has sido de mucha ayuda, eres todo un caballero  
  
-Es un placer Ivonne  
  
-¡Eres todo un caballero!- repitió Black en tono burlón, cruzando la pierna y recargándose en actitud de desapruebo.  
  
-YA cálmate Sirius, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama  
  
-Muéstrame a la dama y sabré comportarme  
  
-Bueno la tienes aquí enfrente  
  
-Cualquiera que tolere estar con Snape es un monstruo igual que él...  
  
-¡Basta ya Black!- gritó Ivonne –No te he hecho nada para que me trates así, si estoy o no con Snape no me hace un monstruo... además si tienes diferencias con él arréglalas con él, conmigo no te metas ¿quieres?¡ahora muévete y lleva los baúles al vestíbulo con Krum!  
  
Sirius salió molesto, iba golpeando los baúles contra las paredes y sillones de forma enfadada, parecía que lo que ella le había dicho lo había molestado mucho.  
  
-¿qué sucede Sirius?- preguntó Harry muy sacado de onda  
  
-No es nada Harry  
  
-¿nada? ¿hablarle a sí a Ivonne es nada? ¿qué te ha hecho ella para que la trates así?  
  
-Es solo que.... Harry ¿tu también detestas a Snape?  
  
-Bueno no es mi profesor favorito pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con Ivonne'  
  
-Yo.. no lo sé... quizá no tolero que tenga algo tan bueno... quizá estoy un poco celoso, ella lo quiere, lo ama, a mí nadie me ama así... desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-Sirius... no creo que molestarla sea la forma más adecuada de...  
  
-¿no lo entiendes? En mis tiempos era un chico codiciado, siempre pisoteábamos a Malfoy y a Snape... ellos nunca tenían nada bueno... Narcisa no era que digamos un buen partido... Snape no... él no... nunca tuvo suerte con las chicas, menos fue popular, ahora es amado, sin habérselo ganado.  
  
-¿crees que no se lo ganó Black?- la voz de la chica resonó en los oídos de Sirius -¿Crees que arriesgar su vida por otros es poco para que alguien merezca ser amado? Tu mismo lo dijiste él nunca tuvo suerte con las chicas menos con quien él amó tanto- la chica volteó a ver a Harry para que Sirius la entendiera -¿acaso crees que no es justo que tenga a alguien que le corresponda?  
  
-Ivonne yo... no pensé en ello... yo .... lo siento  
  
-No hay tiempo, se hace tarde, hablaremos de esto más tarde Black... por favor ayuda a Remus con lo que falta  
  
-Claro- dijo sin ganas.  
  
Las cosas fueron llevadas hasta el vestíbulo, Krum ya había preparado todo, y la conexión estaba lista en ese momento.  
  
-Te voy a extrañar Ivonne- dijo Krum despidiéndose de él  
  
-Yo también, cuídate mucho, y no dejes de escribirme, quiero saber que estás bien  
  
-Claro, no dejaré de hacerlo. Harry, Sirius , Lupin, gracias por su ayuda, cuídense, en especial tú muchacho- le dijo a Harry alborotándole aún más su cabello azabache.  
  
-lo haré- dijo Harry –aunque aún no sé por qué debemos viajar por la red flu  
  
-Se los diré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts  
  
Los cuatro se fueron introduciendo dentro del fuego, aventado una pizca de polvos blancos que tomaban de un recipiente, decían las palabras a Hogwarts y desaparecían entre el cálido fuego.  
  
Después del torbellino y la lluvia de chimeneas, llegaron por fin a una en la que todo del otro lado se veía oscuro y se sentía demasiado fría.  
  
-Saludos- dijo frente a ellos una voz demasiado conocida –Ivonne veo que los has traído a salvo  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, tuvimos....  
  
-Ligeros problemas- interrumpió él comprensivo, notando los nervios y la desesperación en la boca de la chica  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore...- la voz de la chica sonó triste, y Harry notó en la oscuridad que la chica agachaba la cabeza, si hubiese habido un poco de luz, habría notado que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
-No te preocupes, ahora explícanos ¿por qué has hecho que viajaran con polvos flu?  
  
-Bueno es una larga historia, antes de salir de la casa Snape me visitó, me dijo que no comentara nada dentro de la casa, así que no lo hice, él y los muchachos están bien, pero no fui la única que recibió una visita, también Krum fue visitado por Karkarov y le dijo que no era recomendable viajar en los carruajes, recibí esta carta a nombre de la profesora McGonagall, en realidad la escribió...  
  
-Karkarov- dijo Dumbledore adelantándose a la chica. –Buen trabajo Del Pierre, sabes trabajar discretamente...  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore yo... no... yo no pude... Voldemort se llevó a Ron y a Hermione... yo no hice un buen trabajo- se recriminó ella  
  
-Ivonne- Remus la abrazó para confortarla –tú no fallaste, nosotros también estábamos allí, nosotros no hicimos nada...  
  
-ustedes trataron de poner a salvo a Krum, hicieron su trabajo  
  
-Ivonne- dijo Sirius con un tono más serio y abrazando igual a la chica –Nosotros somos más grandes y fuertes, tenemos un poco más de experiencia, debimos de haber confrontado a Voldemort y no dejarte todo el trabajo a ti sola, nosotros también fallamos  
  
-Después de todo él venía por mí- dijo Harry tratando de terminar la discusión, cerró fuerte los puños y apretó la mandíbula –Ellos no debían de haber estado allí  
  
-Harry, tu no has pedido nada de esto, me lo has dicho, no eres un héroe y mucho menos una víctima... solo Harry Potter- dijo Ivonne tratando de tranquilizarlo  
  
-Ivonne ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el ataque?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Por qué te preocupas entonces? Estás conmigo, todo saldrá bien, soy Harry Potter, el niño que vivió ¿cierto?  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza, tomó a Harry por los hombros y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente, justo en la cicatriz, él sintió una pequeña y cálida lágrima que cayó en su frente y se estremeció.  
  
-Vamos afuera, este sitio es muy oscuro, pero por la información que nos hizo llegar Snape fue el mejor lugar para recibirlos sin problemas- dijo Dumbledore haciéndose a un lado para que todos pasaran comenzando por los mayores, Ivonne fue la última en salir, al hacerlo dio un profundo suspiro, pues el cuarto del que habían salido pertenecía a Severus.  
  
-Tal vez no soy lo adecuado para él- dijo ella para sí misma, asegurándose de que nadie le había escuchado.  
  
Llegaron al Gran Salón, absolutamente todos estaban cenando, pues esperaban el regreso de todos los que habían partido, al verlos llegar sin cuatro de los integrantes, todos se les quedaron mirando interrogantes.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que explicar a toda la escuela sobre lo acontecido durante su estancia en Hungría. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Ivonne y Harry se sentaron muy juntos, como si no quisieran que nadie más se les acercara, y es que ambos sabían que si alguien se les acercaba comenzarían a hacer preguntas que ellos no podrían responder, finalmente lo esperado, Fred y George se acercaron con cara de preocupación, nuevamente invadió la cabeza de Ivonne aquella imagen de un George completamente destrozado con el rostro ensangrentado, cerró los ojos para que la imagen desapareciera, y al abrirlos, éste se encontraba frente a ella con la angustia reflejada en cada centímetro del rostro.  
  
-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó en voz baja y entrecortada  
  
-George yo...- intentó decir la chica, pero un nudo en su garganta impedían que más palabras salieran de su boca –yo...  
  
-Fred, George- comenzó Harry, viendo que Ivonne no podía responder aquello –Ron ha sido... bueno Ron... se lo llevó Vol... quien ustedes saben  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos al unísono -¿Acaso no iba Ivonne para cuidarlos? ¿cómo es posible que ese... se lo haya llevado  
  
-Fred- gritó Harry tratando de callarlo, -él no ha sido el único- agregó en voz más baja –Hermione está con él  
  
-George- llamó Ivonne viendo que su rostro estaba completamente incoloro, estaba tan pálido que sus venas se podían notar a través de sus mejillas. –George ¡reacciona!  
  
-¿como quieres que reaccione?- contestó Fred muy molesto, apartando a la chica de su hermano –Todo esto es tu culpa, tú debiste vigilarlo ¿Cómo pudiste...?  
  
Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a enrojecer, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, simplemente miraba a Fred, estuvo a punto de caer, las piernas le flaquearon, pero Harry alcanzó a tomarla por los hombros.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que le digas eso Fred?- le gritó Harry –Ella no fue la única que estuvo allí, yo también pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice, ella me estaba muy ocupada rescatándome, además no creo que sea justo que la responsabilidad caiga sobre ella... ¡es sólo una chica!  
  
-Una muy estúpida por lo visto- dijo Fred tomando a su hermano del brazo y arrastrándolo, lanzando una mirada despectiva a la chica que seguía inerte en los brazos de Harry.  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica y aunque su rostro seguia sin expresión, sus ojos reflejaban un gran dolor, aún miraban a George que era casi arrastrado por Fred y Lee que le murmuraban unas palabras mientras lo abrazaban.  
  
-Tranquila Ivonne- dijo Harry dándole la vuelta y acercándola a su pecho -sabes que no es tu culpa- la abrazó tan fuerte que la chica reaccionó, lo alejó y bajó la mirada  
  
-Aléjate Harry, sólo causo problemas, no quiero ser uno para ti también, ahora entiendo por qué solo yo puedo estar con Snape, al parecer ambos somos demasiado malos como para pertenecer a su sociedad ¿cierto?- dio la media vuelta y se marchó corriendo, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo seguida por las miradas de todos los alumnos y por los pasos de Remus que se había levantado desde que Fred y George se acercaron.  
  
La alcanzó precisamente antes de que llegara al retrato de la señora Gorda, sólo porque no sabía cuál era la nueva clave, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas pero fue sostenida inmediatamente por un par de manos que la sujetaron fuerte.  
  
-Ivonne- dijo él suplicante –No te sientas así, sabes que nada de eso es cierto  
  
-Es cierto Remus- dijo ella aún llorando –pude protegerlo  
  
-No podías hacer más de lo que hiciste, lo sabes, no sé por que te empeñas en decir que pudiste haberlo hecho cuando ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Voldemort como tú lo hiciste.  
  
-No fue suficiente, se los llevó  
  
-Ellos están bien- dijo una tercera voz que provenía de una zona oscurecida –No te preocupes, esta noche los rescataremos  
  
-Severus- Exclamó Remus reaccionando y mirando hacia donde provenía la voz, vio que Snape salía caminando con un par de heridas en la frente -¿dónde has estado?  
  
-En ningún lugar donde no haya estado antes- respondió lanzando un intento de sonrisa –Ivonne, tranquilízate, yo también debí impedirlo  
  
-Te hubieran descubierto  
  
-Al verte cayendo de la escoba deseé haber estado en tu lugar, desee aventarme contra Voldemort en ese momento, sin importar que me descubriese  
  
-Hubiera sido egoísta- dijo Ivonne alzando la vista para ver mejor a Severus –no creo que hubiera servido de mucho, además no le serías más útil a Dumbledore y quizá hubiera matado a Ron y a Hermione...  
  
-Ivonne no quiero verte llorar por eso, mejor piensa en qué harás esta noche para rescatarlos- dijo Severus tomando a la chica por lo hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –No te arriesgues mucho por favor, deja que Lupin y Black te ayuden , no lo hagas sola, apóyate en Potter, ahora debo irme, no tardarán en notar mi ausencia. Te amo- dijo finalmente y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios a la chica -¡Cuídala Lupin!- dijo antes de dar la media vuelta y desaparecer tal y como había aparecido.  
  
-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, él te ama- dijo Lupin –No es que sean malos ni los monstruos del cuento Ivonne, simplemente se quieren, se preocupan el uno por el otro, ahora vamos, tenemos que avisar a Sirius y a Harry.- él ofreció su mano para que la chica la tomara y fueran al Gran Salón, cuándo cruzaron la puerta, ella sintió un escalofrío cruzar por su espina dorsal, volteó a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny, Fred y Lee miraban a la chica con furia, George tenía una mirada de dolor y fue eso quizá lo que mas le dolió a la chica, soltó la mano de Remus, para dirigirse hacia allí, Fred se levantó enseguida tapándole el paso. Ella lo empujó suavemente, tomó la mano de George y lo levantó pidiéndole que fuera con ella, él accedió en silencio, solo con un movimiento de la cabeza.  
  
-George yo... sabes que nunca haría algo para lastimarte  
  
-Lo sé... pero yo... estoy confundido, mi hermano tiene razón  
  
-Creí que tu eras el que pensaba de los dos- dijo ella pícaramente –sabes que no estuve sola allí, sabes que no fue culpa mía, sabes que adoro a tus hermanos...  
  
-Lo sé... pero yo... sólo quiero decirte que lo siento, lamento que mi hermano te haya dicho todo eso, lamento que Snape y Draco estén metidos en esto y lamento que no pueda ayudarte como yo quisiera, Dumbledore me ha prohibido ayudarte o meter las manos en esto, lo siento...  
  
-No lo sientas, es peligroso y no soportaría que por mi culpa te pasara algo también a ti- acarició levemente su mejilla, él tomó sus manos y la llevó hacia su boca, besó suavemente sus dedos y dirigió su rostro al de la chica, sus labios estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero ella se volteó de pronto, alejándose unos centímetros de él.  
  
-No hagas eso George- dijo ella  
  
-Lo lamento, no pensé lo que hacía, es solo que yo... aún te quiero Ivonne.  
  
-George por favor olvídame, no quiero lastimarte otra vez...  
  
-¿entonces también me quieres?  
  
-Te quiero demasiado, pero no te amo, temo lastimarte, temo desilusionarte otra vez, no lo mereces... además no creo que se a la ocasión más adecuada para hablar de esto, tu hermano está en líos por mi culpa, y puede morir...  
  
-No... no digas eso, mi hermano está en buenas manos... está con Snape ¿cierto?  
  
-¿quieres decir que confías en Snape?  
  
-Si tu lo haces no veo por qué no hacerlo  
  
-No hagas las cosas por mi, mejor hazlas por convicción  
  
-como tu digas- George dio la media vuelta y se retiró.  
  
-¿estás bien Ivonne?- preguntó Remus detrás de ella  
  
-si- contestó ella –Gracias, creo que es momento de ir a ver que es lo que haremos, la cena casi termina  
  
-Está bien, pero hay que ser discretos, llama a Harry, como si quisieras que te hiciera algún favor.  
  
-Está bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?  
  
-En el campo de Quidditch, te estaremos esperando.  
  
La chica se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, justamente a un lado de Harry, éste se acercó y le preguntó en voz baja que es lo que había sucedido  
  
-Te lo contaré después- dijo ella –ahora vamos a el campo de Quidditch, allí nos esperan  
  
-¿cómo pasaremos desapercibidos?  
  
-ahora vez- se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo -¡Cómo puedes decirme eso Harry!- le gritó en tono ofendido -¿acaso no han hecho ya suficiente daño? Harry, yo no he tenido la culpa de lo que ha pasado... y lo sabes  
  
-Ivonne yo...- comenzó a decir cuando hubo captado la idea –yo creo que tu tienes la culpa de todo, pudiste haberlo hecho mejor....  
  
-¡Hice lo que pude!- se levantó de golpe empujando la silla hacia atrás –Si no te ha parecido lo siento pero no creas que me siento muy bien.... Eres un estúpido, por favor no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que no decidas ofrecerme una disculpa- dijo esto último azotando la servilleta contra la mesa, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que vio que Ivonne cruzaba la puerta del comedor.  
  
-Ivonne- llamaba al momento en que salía corriendo detrás de ella, salió y azotó la puerta haciendo que se cimbrara. Siguió corriendo, salió al vestíbulo y justamente bajando las escaleras se encontró con el rostro serio de Ivonne.  
  
-Eres buena actriz- dijo él –casi me la he creído yo también, disculpa lo que te dije, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, ahora vamos a dónde hemos quedado de vernos  
  
-¿porqué tanto misterio? Ivonne ¿que pasó con Remus?  
  
-Nada, solo me hizo reflexionar un poco... con un poco de ayuda- murmuró para sí misma  
  
-y ¿qué es lo que quería George?  
  
-ese es asunto personal Harry- dijo agachando la cabeza  
  
-Está bien, no tienes que decirme, comprendo que aún te duela hablar de ello  
  
La chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando hubieron llegado al campo de Quidditch vieron una pequeña luz en uno de los extremos, y se dirigieron hacia allí, ya era noche, así que todo estaba oscuro, especialmente porque Dumbledore había prohibido que los jugadores y amantes del Quidditch salieran a volar a altas horas de la noche. Ivonne se alumbró con su varita y Harry hizo lo mismo, vieron que el grupo de gente comenzaba a moverse, el cabello rubio de la chica contrastaba perfectamente con el azabache del chico, quizá fue por ello que el grupo de gente volvió a su posición original.  
  
-Hemos llegado, ¿qué es lo que han planeado?- dijo Ivonne cuándo hubieron llegado  
  
-Aún nada- respondió Sirius –Necesitamos saber qué es lo que Voldemort planea hacer  
  
-Es difícil saberlo- respondió Harry –Sólo creo que hay que ir a buscarlo  
  
-No es necesario Potter- respondió una tétrica voz desde detrás de ellos que le caló todos los huesos al chico, el solo recordarla en sus sueños, todo lo que le había provocado...  
  
-¿En dónde están mis amigos?- Preguntó él con decisión  
  
-Que valiente eres cuándo tienes compañía... señorita Del Pierre- exclamó refiriéndose a Ivonne con una mirada asesina –creí que me había deshecho de usted  
  
-Ahora ve que se ha equivocado  
  
-Lord Voldemort nunca se equivoca... solo en algunas elecciones-levantó uno de sus dedos e inmediatamente apareció detrás suyo un hombre encapuchado, cuyo físico no coincidía con el de Snape, lo cuál alivió a la chica, el encapuchado traía a tres chicos atados el uno al otro, cabizbajos y debilitados, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Arabella e Ivonne pudieron distinguir las tres cabezas, una pelirroja, otra castaña y la última rubia. Todas despeinadas y sucias, Ivonne notó que sus cuerpos estaban delgados y casi sin vida.  
  
-¡Suelta a los chicos!- gritó Ivonne dando un paso hacia delante  
  
.Del Pierre ¡eres valiente!- dijo Voldemort con sarcasmo en la voz –pero a Voldemort nadie le da ordenes... por tu desacato mereces un castigo- levantó su varita y apuntó con ella a la chica -¡Crucio!- gritó, y la chica comenzó a retorcerse gimiendo de dolor, cayó sobre sus rodillas intentando resistirse a la maldición.  
  
-¡Eres... un ... cobarde...!- pudo decir la chica en medio de su dolor  
  
-¿eso es lo que crees?- volvió a levantar su varita y a apuntar con ella a la chica, le retiró la maldición y la chica se desplomó sobre el pasto húmedo –Tal vez me sirvas más viva- se acercó a la chica y quitó con uno de sus huesudos dedos un mechón de cabellos rubios, la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Voldemort acarició su rostro pasando su dedo por sus mejillas. La chica al sentir eso empujó la mano de Voldemort y se levantó de un brinco, Voldemort levantó otra vez el dedo y otro encapuchado se acercó, Voldemort señaló a la chica y el encapuchado se dirigió hacia ella, ella intentó correr aunque las piernas no le respondían, pasó a un lado de el encapuchado e intentó escabullirse, pero el encapuchado fue mas rápido y la atrapó, la chica sintió una familiaridad en su toque, por lo que quedó sorprendida, el encapuchado la atrajo hacia si y la rodeó con los brazos suavemente para no lastimarla.  
  
-Llévatela con los chiquillos- ordenó Voldemort –Tengo planes para ella- agregó maliciosamente  
  
-No te saldrás con la tuya- gritó la chica  
  
-¡Deja a la chica!- gritó Sirius adelantándose a los demás, Remus intentó hacerlo retroceder pero fue en vano –Tómame a mí  
  
-no lo creo Black- dijo Voldemort divertido –Cambio a los tres chicos por Potter  
  
-Si me quieres me tienes Voldemort- dijo Harry decidido, dando un paso hacia delante –Pero primero deja a mis amigos y a Ivonne  
  
-¿quieres jugar con tus reglas?  
  
-No lo hagas Harry- gritó Ivonne desde su lugar entre encapuchados  
  
-Tu cierra la boca pequeña idiota- dijo Voldemort haciendo una seña para que le amordazaran  
  
-Tranquilízate pequeña- susurró el encapuchado con una voz que la hizo estremecer -¿crees que te haría daño?  
  
-Sevy- dijo la chica en un susurro, el encapuchado asintió con la cabeza y apretó mas a la chica  
  
-Potter- llamó Voldemort –Soltaré a tus amigos, pero la chica se queda  
  
-Todo o nada Voldemort- exclamó Harry haciéndose cada vez más hacia delante  
  
-¡veo que has tomado mucho valor! ¡has aprendido a negociar! Pero aquí se juega con mis reglas Potter  
  
-como quieras pero no iré contigo hasta que no los liberes  
  
-¡Harry no te acerques!- gritó Sirius al ver que Harry avanzaba cada vez más, corrió hacia él pero Voldemort atacó de nuevo con un cruciatus, Arabella e Ivonne reprimieron un grito al ver como se inclinaba hacia delante Voldemort, como recargándose en su varita para hacer más daño a Black, éste aguantaba mientras Harry mantenía una lucha interna "Vamos Harry, tienes que salvar a tus amigos, no hagas caso a la voz de la serpiente" le decía una voz interna que luchaba contra otra que le decía "Venga Harry, acércate, ven con tus amigos" "No vallas Harry", decía la otra voz "Sálvalos".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Sevy ¿que haremos?- susurraba la chica a el encapuchado –tengo que ayudar en algo  
  
-patéame la entrepierna- dijo él decidido  
  
-no lo haré, te lastimaré  
  
-de eso se trata, luego escapas  
  
-No puedo, no quiero lastimarte  
  
-¡Hazlo!... antes de que me arrepienta- dijo él  
  
-Sevy lo siento- dijo la chica antes de dar una patada hacia atrás justamente en la entrepierna que hizo al encapuchado retorcerse de dolor, la chica salió corriendo, evitando a los demás encapuchados que se abalanzaban sobre ella  
  
-¡Expeliarmos!- gritó la chica y la varita de Voldemort salió volando, lo que provocó que la maldición que lanzaba sobre Black terminara  
  
-Del Pierre- debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo Voldemort tratando de alcanzar la varita que había perdido  
  
-¡Accio!- Gritó la chica, y la varita fue directamente hacia ella  
  
Voldemort trató de alcanzarla pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance, la chica tomó la varita y se la mostró a Voldemort retante  
  
-Lacayos ataquen- ordenó Voldemort, los encapuchados se movilizaron inmediatamente contra el grupo de personas que se encontraban delante de ellos  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- fritó Dumbledore y los encapuchados salieron disparados hacia atrás  
  
-¡Dumbledore!- exclamó Voldemort aterrorizado -¡viejo idiota! No debiste haber hecho eso  
  
-No Voldemort, tú no debiste de haber atacado en mi escuela y mucho menos en mi presencia...  
  
-Accio Nimbus 2000- exclamó Ivonne, mientras que le decía a Harry con señas que llamase su Saeta de Fuego  
  
-Accio Saeta de Fuego- exclamó éste. Inmediatamente se vio como dos escobas surcaban los cielos, llegaron hasta sus respectivos dueños, ella miró a Snape que seguía encapuchado, pero no se movía de su lugar justamente detrás de quien tenía sostenidos a los tres chicos, ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza y él golpeó en la cabeza al encapuchado.  
  
-Lo lamento Lucius- dijo en voz baja algo divertido, los tres chicos cayeron sobre el pasto húmedo y Harry e Ivonne fueron a recogerlos, Ivonne se ladeó un poco, pues Voldemort los había visto y sospecharía de Snape, por lo que se puso sobre el encapuchado para que pensase que ella lo había golpeado, Snape estiró las manos y tiró a Ivonne de la escoba, aventando la escoba lejos de su alcance. Harry tomó su varita y apuntó hacia los tres chicos  
  
-Wingardum Leviousa- exclamó, y los tres chicos se levantaron del piso, Harry los dirigió hacia un lugar seguro, dónde fueron alcanzados por Remus ya que Sirius, Arabella y Dumbledore seguían peleando contra los mortífagos.  
  
-acércala para acá- ordenó Voldemort, Snape obedeció disculpándose con la chica, la levantó y la llevó hasta donde estaba Voldemort, por un momento Ivonne pensó que Snape realmente se había vuelto del lado oscuro, pero cuando miró sus ojos pudo observar que había una lágrima en ellos y que miraba con rencor a Voldemort  
  
-Tranquilízate Sevy, estaré bien- susurró Ivonne dulcemente  
  
-Del Pierre- llamó Voldemort –regrésame mi varita  
  
-No te la daré  
  
-Bájala- le ordenó a Snape que miraba al piso para no ser descubierto –ahora Ivonne... me darás la varita- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos  
  
-No te temo Voldemort- dijo la chica –Tu y yo tenemos cuentas que ajustar  
  
-¿no podríamos ajustarlas en otra parte? Podrías unirte a mí, estoy seguro de que mi ejército agradecerá la ayuda de una brujita tan hermosa y poderosa  
  
-Ni muerta lo haría maldito- le contestó firmemente y le escupió en el rostro  
  
-Eres una...- levantó la mano furioso para golpearla, ella retrocedió un poco aún mirando a Voldemort a los ojos, él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza  
  
-Te reto a un duelo Voldemort- dijo ella dándole la varita  
  
-Has cometido un grave error, no creo que sepas mucho de duelos chiquilla  
  
-¿recuerdas a mis padres? Ellos me enseñaron, yo los amaba y tú los mataste, ahora es tiempo de decidir, mueres tu o muero yo pero no te irás limpio.  
  
-está bien, tu lo has querido así, eres un verdadero desperdicio, tan bella y tan estúpida ¿como te atreves a retarme?  
  
-Deja de hablar y ataca idiota- gritó la chica impaciente –Crucio- exclamó, Voldemort dio un ligero retortijón pero inmediatamente se incorporó, miró despreciativamente a la chica e inmediatamente después comenzó a reírse.  
  
-¿acaso crees que con un cruciatus acabarás conmigo? Niña ingenua... ahora observa como se hace... ¡Crucio!  
  
La chica se retorcía como una lombriz en el lodo, trataba de mantenerse en pié, pero las rodillas se le doblaban del dolor...  
  
-Expelliarmus- gritó una voz varonil desde un costado de Voldemort, la chica sucumbió y cayó al suelo al escuchar la voz.  
  
-George no lo hagas- gritó ella desde su lugar, pero era demasiado tarde, un rayo de luz golpeó a Voldemort, ocasionando que perdiera la concentración y dejara a Ivonne tranquila, ella se incorporó de inmediato, mientras Voldemort con un movimiento de la mano rechazó el hechizo, haciendo que rebotara y que fuera a parar directamente en la cara de George, éste salió disparado hacia atrás, con una evidente hemorragia nasal  
  
-No debiste hacerlo George- decía Ivonne mientras iba detrás del chico -¿estás bien?  
  
-No lo creo, me duele mucho la cabeza...  
  
-Está bien, hay dolor, mantente consciente, no te duermas ¿ok?  
  
-no creo lograrlo- respondió el chico  
  
-¡Crucio!- gritó Voldemort, atacando a la chica por la espalda -¡Vamos Del Pierre! Eres poderosa, te quiero viva, únete a mi ejército y ayúdame a deshacerme de Potter  
  
-¿Por... qué... quieres.. des... deshacerte de Potter?- preguntó Ivonne incorporándose como pudo  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿acaso no es obvio? Nadie....  
  
-Él si, ¿nunca te has preguntado para qué?- dijo Sirius detrás de ellos –Al parecer si te lo has preguntado, es por ello que quieres matarlo  
  
-Vol... de.. mort...- la chica llamó su atención aún tratando de resistirse al hechizo –Vol.. de ... mort ..- deja a Harry, ahora... el... problema... es... conmigo...eres... un... maldito... cobarde... atacando... a... un.. niño y... a una.. chica  
  
-¿Eso crees?- preguntó altanero –Tal vez debería cerrarte la boca de una vez  
  
-¡No!- gritó George y se abalanzó contra Voldemort, éste hizo un suave movimiento con el brazo que tenía libre y un haz de luz impulsó al chico hacia atrás, haciendo que cayese justamente a sus espaldas y a los pies de dos encapuchados.  
  
-¡George!-gritó la chica cayendo de rodillas al pasto húmedo  
  
-¿con que te interesa el chico?- dijo Voldemort malévolamente -¡Atáquenlo!- ordenó y los encapuchados sacaron sus varitas  
  
-¡No!- gritó de nuevo Ivonne, esta vez acompañada por Harry y Sirius, que eran los únicos que continuaban allí después de que Arabella, Dumbledore y Remus habían llevado a los otros a la enfermería –Él nada tiene que ver en esto- dijo Harry indignado  
  
-Pero le interesa a la chica, tal vez ella decida rendirse y unirse a mí a cambio de la vida del chico... ¡muchachos, háganlo sin varita!- los encapuchados guardaron las varitas y comenzaron a golpear al chico en el suelo, George gemía de dolor pero no suplicaba por su vida, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza cubierta entre sus brazos, tenía el cuerpo en posición fetal y al parecer todos los golpes eran en el estómago y la espalda  
  
-¡Basta Voldemort!- gritó la chica -¿no... te es... suficien... suficiente... tener...me... c-con.. el...cruciatos...?  
  
-Está bien- dijo Voldemort y le retiró el hechizo, ella se levantó al instante un poco atontada, tomó su varita y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba George, pero fue detenida por las huesudas manos de Voldemort –¡oh no! Te quedarás aquí conmigo para que veas el espectáculo, mientras yo esperaré a que me digas que te unes a mí...  
  
-Voldemort suéltame- dijo ella –No me uniré a ti ni aunque de ello dependiera mi vida.  
  
Snape que estaba del otro extremo tratando de hacer que Malfoy volviera en sí dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras, por un lado se sintió alegre, pero la idea de que Ivonne muriera atravesó su corazón como una flecha que se clavó apenas un poco, pero que sin embargo le lastimaba más que si se hubiera enterrado de lleno. Hizo una seña con la mano para que Harry y Sirius ayudasen al chico, en cuánto ellos se hubieron acercado, Voldemort tomó su varita y les apuntó  
  
-¡Petríficus Totallis!- Exclamó y ambos cayeron al suelo, de bruces como un par de estatuas -¿a dónde creen que van?- les dijo sonriente -¿creen que pueden ayudarlos?  
  
-Voldemort no lo hagas... por favor- la chica tragó saliva, había dado muestras de debilidad y eso le hería el orgullo  
  
-No te he escuchado ¿decías algo?  
  
-¡Deja tranquilo a George!... ¡por favor!- cerró los ojos muy apretados, su expresión de dolor hacía que Voldemort se sintiera cada vez más fuerte, pero la flecha en el corazón de Snape se clavaba cada vez más, haciendo que el dolor se incrementara –Por favor déjalo- la chica comenzó a llorar, el llanto parecía haber conmovido a Voldemort, quien ordenó que cesaran los golpes, la chica se liberó de él y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba George. Se tiró al pasto y comenzó a abrazarlo, él estaba casi inconsciente, pero pudo abrazar a la chica, ella lloraba y las lágrimas caían en las heridas de la cabeza de George, que hacían que su cabello se viera aún más rojo de lo que era. Empuñó su varita, tomó aire, se armó de valor y gritó –Avada Kedabra- y un rayo de luz verde salió hacia donde estaba Voldemort, los encapuchados fueron rápidamente a atacarla, pero un haz de luz blando proveniente de atrás, los alejó a todos, pero el rayo de luz verde había fallado y Voldemort se había salvado, Voldemort corrió hacia Ivonne, pero Snape ya la había alcanzado y la abrazaba, ella fingía que él le hacía daño y Voldemort se quedó en su lugar  
  
-¿que es lo que estabas pensando?- le susurró Snape con la voz llorosa  
  
-¿acaso pensabas que te desharías de mí?- le dijo Voldemort enfadado -¡suéltala lacayo!- Snape murmuró unas palabras antes de soltarla, ella sintió como si la hubiesen encerrado en una burbuja –Avada Kedabra- dijo, pero la maldición fue repelida, al parecer Snape había conjurado un escudo, el hechizo de Voldemort rebotó indirectamente en él causándole un daño considerable, él volteó a ver a la chica, esta estaba aterrada, pero como si pudiese leer su mente, dirigió la varita hacia el chico que yacía tendido en el pasto con las manos y la cara ensangrentados, ella reaccionó, volteó a ver a Snape, le dijo un "te amo" sin voz y se lanzó contra de Voldemort, que terminaba de pronunciar el conjuro, se dio cuenta de que no llegaría hasta allí y se puso de rodillas justo frente a George que gritaba aterrorizado, para Snape, Harry, Sirius y George, fue como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta, vieron el rayo verde dando de lleno en el pecho de la chica, que cayó de inmediato a un costado del chico que veía impactado la escena, Voldemort gritaba mientras ponía cara de angustiado, tal vez matar a la chica había sido para él algo erróneo.  
  
Los mortífagos emprendieron la retirada, dos de ellos llevaban a cuestas al todavía inconsciente Malfoy, mientras que Snape se había quedado parado junto a la chica, él lloraba silenciosamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Remus y Arabella llegaban en ese momento, observaron dos cuerpos inertes y la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, supieron de inmediato que Voldemort se había salido con las suyas, Remus se acercó y pudo ver una sombra negra junto a los dos cuerpos, y pudo ver que uno de ellos se movía para quedar sobre el otro, el dorado del cabello de la chica se veía desde dónde él se encontraba, pudo ver que el encapuchado era Snape y que la persona sobre el cuerpo inerte era George Weasley, Harry se levantaba en ese momento, mientras Sirius trataba de alcanzar a alguien, cuándo Snape vio que los demás se acercaban, dio media vuelta, dijo Remus que ya estaba en ese momento que esperaran y se fue con los demás encapuchados.  
  
En el Gran Comedor había muchas especulaciones, Dumbledore tuvo que explicar que había alguien que había fallecido y que esperaba que cuándo los demás hubiesen llegado no los ataviaran con preguntas.  
  
-Es ya bastante doloroso para ellos haber enfrentado algo así, para que encima los hagan revivir cada momento que pasaron- Dumbledore tenía los ojos llorosos, McGonagall estaba realmente preocupada pues nunca lo había visto llorar en público.  
  
En el campo de Quidditch George no se apartaba de el cuerpo inerte de la chica, se aferraba a él bañado en llanto, con la cara bañada en sangre y el rostro desfigurado por los golpes.  
  
-George- dijo suavemente Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de el chico  
  
Los ojos azules de la chica continuaban abiertos, George los iba a cerrar pero Remus lo impidió, notó que en ellos no había terror, había lágrimas, pero lágrimas de satisfacción y tristeza, la última imagen que había en sus pupilas no era nada visible, era solo una mancha negra.  
  
-George es mejor que vallamos a la enfermería- dijo Sirius cuando hubo llegado, tomó al chico por los hombros y lo llevó casi a cuestas.  
  
-Remus- dijo una voz detrás de el licántropo –Gracias por esperar- Snape salía detrás de ellos, se puso en cuclillas y vio los ojos de la chica, aún seguían abiertos, los recuerdos de esos ojos llegaron a su mente , no pudo contenerse y estalló en llanto –déjenme solo- dijo él cuándo Remus ponía su mano en su hombro –Gracias Lupin- susurró y apretó la mano que estaba sobre su hombro.  
  
Todos se retiraron, Snape cerró los ojos azules de la chica delicada y tiernamente, él estaba bañado en lágrimas –Yo también te amo- dijo y se abrazó fuerte del cuerpo de la chica.  
  
1 FIN  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: espero no haber sido muy cruel con ellos, creo que fue un buen final y bueno... espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios acepto jito matazos, cebollazos, golpes, jalones de oreja y mentitas...  
  
Ahora si es la hora de despedirnos de este fic, gracias a todos los que estuvieron siguiendo y gracias a mi admirador no. 1 Manlio por sus comentarios y sus porras, gracias a Golito14 creo que tus expectativas no se cumplieron pero espero que te aya gustado, Polgara gracias por seguirme en todo el camino, espero que te guste y disculpa el retraso, Rowen@ Phoenix lamento haberte decepcionado, pero no pude poner el Ron/Hermione... de cualquier forma espero que te guste el final, May Potter, Liza, espero que esto también les guste. Y a todos, todos lo que lo leen sin dejar review gracias por hacer realidad mi sueño. Atte Brida C. Weasley. 


End file.
